


Not Worthy

by alikatastic (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alikatastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had always envied the villagers. He always wondered how they can through life harboring such hatred towards a child.  Now ass he walked down the street the villagers cower away from him. They once had glared him into submission, now they would advert their eyes to avoid him completely. Naruto's latest mission to retrieve Sasuke is a success, but everything is different now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto had always envied the villagers. He always wondered how they can through life harboring such hatred towards a child. The villagers had always treated him horribly. The first memory Naruto has is when he was four years old being chased out of a grocery store. They did not want him to eat in the hope he would die of starvation. Now ass he walked down the street the villagers cower away from him. They once had glared him into submission, now they would advert their eyes to avoid him completely. Many would say it is better than the beatings, but Naruto would disagree. He missed the regular beatings. More so he missed the attention. He felt as if he deserved for all the horrible things he had done to the village.  
He had once broke down and told Sakura how he felt. She had lost her temper, and yelled and screamed at the young ninja. 

"Damn it Naruto! It is not all your fault. You have not killed anyone in this village. How can you blame your self? You have only done good. You saved the village from Pein. I.. I just do not understand. You are my brother."

She placed her hand on his back. "It is not your fault Sasuke left. He would have left unless you killed him. You would not have been able to live with your self if you did kill him."

During her rant Naruto just sat there unable to look anywhere besides his feet. We was ashamed to have someone defend him. It made him feel even worse because it was Sakura. He promised her once that he would bring Sasuke back. He did not understand how she of all people could call him a brother, he had failed her. It has been a long time since Sasuke had betrayed his team and left. Naruto had trained his self bloody and exhausted attempting to bring the boy back.  
He knew Sasuke was no longer a boy, and Naruto has not to convinced him to come back. Naruto deemed this his worst failure. He was never good enough to keep Sasuke in the village. Before he left Sasuke proved to Naruto how much of a failure he is. Sasuke had nearly killed him. The only reason Naruto was alive was a whim on Sasuke's part. Naruto would never tell anyone, but he secretly wished Sasuke had killed him. If Sasuke had killed him he would not have to see the way everyone looks at him. Pity. That was all he could get from his so called friends. That until all hell broke loose. Now all he sees is fear.   
Naruto is on his way to the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had sent an Ambu messenger during the night to have Naruto meet her in the office before the sun comes up. In the tower no one paid him any mind. Naruto had recently showed his worth to the ninja population of the village. When Naruto arrived at her door he could hear the hushed whispers. He could not mistake the voices on the other side of the door as anyone besides Kakashi and Tsunade.   
"He is not the same as he used to be Lady Hokage. He has withdrawn from everyone."  
"Kakashi if he brings the boy back maybe he will perk back up."  
"I do not think he will madam he has been broken.. He may never be the same."  
"He is my brother Kakashi I will not stop believing in him."  
It should have warmed Naruto's heart, but all he could think of was Kakashi did not buy his mask. He had worked so hard on perfecting it. What if more people did not buy his mask of stupidity and happiness. Naruto did not even bother to knock he just walked into office. Tsunade gave him a look as he could only see as pity and Kakashi adverted his eyes.  
"You wanted to see me Old Hag?" Naruto asked with a big bright smile. Tsunade screamed at Naruto and punched him in the jaw. The punch was strong enough to knock him back out of the door. Naruto was slow to get up. That is when Tsunade saw what Kakashi was talking about. She saw the pain and deadness in his eyes. It broke her heart.  
"Alright brat we have a mission for you."  
"Granny I just got back" Naruto had whined  
"You would not want to miss this mission. You would be upset if I gave anyone besides you the mission."  
Naruto stilled, he stood as a statue. He knew that could only mean it involved Sasuke. Before Naruto was concealing his chakra, now some started to make an appearance.  
Tsunade continued, "As you may know Sasuke has killed Itachi. He has been spotted outside of the Lighting Country alone. Our Intel leads us to believe he may be ready to come back." Tsunade had to pause. Naruto's chakra was making her light headed. The boys eyes had turned purple. "We would like you to go to him and try to get him to return."  
Kakashi was watching his former student expecting some reaction, but there was none. He chose this time to speak up. "We would send a team, but we deemed you are the only one he cares to see."  
Naruto Directed his attention to Kakashi. The confusion was evident on his face. Naruto was unsure of what Kakashi was implying. Sasuke had never cared for him.  
"Wouldn't Sasuke prefer you." Naruto asked his former teacher.  
For everyone else the question seemed innocent, but Kakashi knew better. He knew Naruto was angry the he had bonded better with Sasuke. Naruto always felt left out. Kakashi believed it was deeper than that. Naruto thought Kakashi hated him.  
Tsunade could feel the tension between the two ninjas. She did not think they would brawl, but she did not want more ill harbored fillings from either man.  
"You will go to Sasuke and convince him to come to the village. I do not want you to go in your Ambu gear. He needs to see you as an invitation not a threat."  
"Understood Granny."  
"You are to leave immediately... You are dismissed."  
Naruto appeared to disappear and Tsunade felt a hash breeze blow past her. Naruto was out the window. She turned to look out the window and Naruto was no where to be seen. She looked over to Kakashi with a sad face.  
Naruto was back in his rundown apartment. He was angry, beyond angry. He could feel his beast releasing. His heart was racing. It felt as it would burst from his chest. He could hear it pounding in his ears. His eyes were the deep purple signifying the change. Then his heart started to slow. It slowed to almost no existent. In a burst his claws were digging into his palms, his fangs were digging into his bottom lip, and his senses were enhanced. He could hear the owls hooting outside the village. Naruto let out broken cry. He was hurting. He dug his claws deep into his chest and started to pull. He followed this action five times. Blood had started to puddle on the floor at his feet. He was crying. The physical pain was nothing, but he could feel Sasuke plunging his fist through his chest. In his dreams he would beg for death. He would beg Sasuke to take away his pain and kill him. Sasuke would always chuckle and leave him. He would leave him sobbing and screaming. Sasuke had beat him bloody, but it was not enough to take his life. He shook his head to disperse his bad thoughts. He was now calm, his eyes faded back to blue and claws retreated.  
Naruto discarded his destroyed shirt and started to bandage his chest. Naruto stopped cleaning his wounds when he decided that death by infection was a fine death by him, as long as he died. Naruto covered his bandages with a fishnet shirt and threw on his jacket. He stopped wearing his orange jumpsuit when he became an Ambu. He now wore back cargo pants with many pockets full of weapons. He wore the red fishnet shirt and a black jacket with red trim and a fox on the back. Naruto grabbed his sleep pack and his Ambu bag and headed to the gate. The sun was just now coming up. Naruto walked out of the village without even looking back. Naruto started to sprint he would make a two day trip in 18 hours. Naruto let the beast within show. He wanted to see the changes Sasuke had made. Naruto knew Sasuke would always be beautiful, but he wanted to see if his eyes were alive. Last time he saw Sasuke his eyes were as dead as his own.  
"Kit, slow down. Can you feel the rain soaking you."  
"I can, but I do not care."  
"I know you wont get sick but you should take cover. Get out of the rain."  
"Shut up Kurma."  
Kurma retreated to the back of Naruto's mind with a huff. Naruto had been sprinting for 16 hours. If he kept this up he would be in the lighting country in two hours. Naruto slowed to a walk. When Naruto and Kurma merged he could see, and locate other people's chakra. Naruto started to scan the area for any sign of Sasuke. He could feel a few bandit ninja who remained in hiding. They most likely knew who he was and they were scared. An hour into his scan he felt it. He could feel Sasuke. He was less than a mile away. Naruto came to a stop, and let a small smile grace his features. He created 3 clones with no hand signs. He instructed them to surround the open field Sasuke is in. Naruto and his clones started to sprint. They were on the border of the field in two minutes flat. Naruto and his clones were concealing his chakra. Naruto stood in the trees watching Sasuke. He was just standing in the center of the field staring at the sky. The rain was pelting his body and face. Standing in the rain as he was looked stunning to Naruto. He could see Sasuke's hair sticking to his forehead and the drops rolling down his skin. Sasuke now wore a tight midnight blue long sleeve shirt and tight black pants with a black weapon bag. It was simple but Naruto enjoyed how tight it was. Sasuke was now 20 years old, a year younger than Naruto. He was still slender, but it was lean not sickly. His pale skin was pulled tight across his firm muscles, and he stood at 6'2. He was beautiful. Naruto wondered if Sasuke was really there. The moment looked to perfect. He was thinking that it may all be in his head. He stepped out into the field and uncovered his chakra to make him self known. Sasuke dropped his head and made eye contact with Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has returned, but he can not pin point what is going on with Naruto. He was receiving mixed signals from the man.

Naruto and Sasuke maintained eye contact for at least a full minute. Sasuke took this time to look Naruto over. Naruto is now 21. It had been at least three full years since he over powered, befriended, and merged with Kurma. Now he stood at a healthy 6'4.His body was solid muscle. What stood out to Sasuke the most was his eyes. His eyes were no longer the bright blue, but a hazy cold blue. His hair was a bit longer, but it was still shaggy and spiked in no real order. It was also no longer the bright yellow but a cherry blonde that brought out his eyes. His demeanor was no longer bright and bubbly, he came off as cold and aloof. Sasuke was ready for a long drawn out talk about wanting to come back to the village. He had run and avoided Naruto for years.  
When he first stepped into the clearing Naruto saw Sasuke as a threat. He expected the man to attack, or talk down to him. That is why he took his time outside the clearing. He wanted to see the man at peace before he got angry and attacked. Sasuke was just standing there staring at him. Naruto was ready for an all out brawl. His heart was racing. Naruto was taken aback when Sasuke's face turned sad. Naruto was confused. Sasuke was never sad about fighting him. Did his lack of advancement make Sasuke sad. So many things were running through Naruto's mind. Why would Sasuke show any emotion towards him, when he never has. Naruto thought Sasuke had hated him so why would he be sad that he can finally kill him. Naruto was tired of waiting. If they were going to fight he would like to get it over with.  
Naruto tilted his head to the right and gave Sasuke a half smirk. Sasuke thought this was a sexy look from the older man. He could not understand what Naruto was waiting on. He was waiting on him to say "I'll bring you home, Sasuke!", but it never came. Naruto opened his mouth as to speak but no words came out. He took a step forward. As a natural reaction Sasuke also took a step forward as well. Then Naruto finally spoke.  
"Please Sasuke. Please come home."  
Sasuke could hear the sadness in his voice. He hated that sound. He hated to think he made Naruto sound so sad. He could not even say anything. He does not know if he will ever be able to make it up to Naruto. He may never forgive him. Sasuke knew all he could do is try. He had to show Naruto that he was right. Sasuke had failed Naruto and he knew it. Sasuke did not know how he would make it up to him, but he knew the first step would be to go home. Sasuke did not say a word, he did not think it needed to be said. He gave Naruto a quick nod and took a few steps and stood in front of him. Naruto gave a nod in return, turned, and motioned Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke did not comment on the lack of excitement from Naruto, instead he started toward the village.  
The trip back was long and treacherous. Sasuke expected to be annoyed to the extreme by pointless chatter, but that was not the case. Naruto had not said one word to him. After almost six hours of utter silence Naruto motioned Sasuke to stop for camp. Naruto built the fire in silence, all Sasuke could do was watch. Naruto would not make eye contact with him. He was unsure of why it was like this. He could not help but think maybe Naruto now hated him for everything he had done to him. For the most part Naruto would keep his back to Sasuke and when he did have to turn he avoided Sasuke like the plague. To Sasuke this felt as if he was looking through him. It burned Sasuke to his very core. Once the fire was hot and burning; Naruto gave Sasuke his sleep pack. He wanted to argue that it was Naruto's, but decided to hold his tongue. They took opposite sides of the fire. At first Naruto still avoided Sasuke's eyes, but soon it could not be avoided as their eyes met the flood gates were lifted. Naruto's eyes were misty from his tears. Sasuke could not look away. He felt the tension between themselves. Sasuke's heart was constricting. He could see all the wrong doings of his past in Naruto's eyes. The last time Sasuke saw that look he had his fist through Naruto's chest. Naruto quickly covered his face with his mask. Naruto stood quickly, turning away from Sasuke.  
"You sleep. I will watch. Do not try to leave. You will not get far."  
Sasuke unrolled his borrowed Sleep pack. Shocked at the cold professionalism in Naruto's voice He gave one more glance Naruto's way before laying on his side with his back to the older man. Once he heard Sasuke's breath even out in fake sleep, Naruto turned to watch the younger man. Naruto was sure if he looked away the man would disappear.

"It would not be the first time kit.."  
"I know Kurma, but if it is a hallucination it is the longest one that we have experienced."  
"Well kit, I think this one is real."  
"He hasn't spoken a word to me. Why would he not taunt me if he was real."  
"You know there is no real way to determine that. All can tell you is I think he is really there, and I think he really wants to come home."  
"Why would he want to come home. He doesn't see it as his home anymore. He left us, Kurma. He left me."  
"Maybe he missed you.."

Naruto no longer Desired to speak to the demon fox, so he suppressed his thoughts. Kurma could no longer force his thoughts onto his vessel. Naruto kept his eyes trained on the younger man. He was unsure of how much time had actually passed. All he could do was stare. He wanted to bound across the camp and touch Sasuke. He wanted to feel him, determine if he was real. The entire situation felt so real he could not tell the difference in reality. This frighted Naruto. He feared if he were to move one muscle it could all disappear.  
During the night Sasuke could not sleep knowing how close Naruto was. Sasuke seemed to be frozen with the sheer shock of the days events. All he could do was listen. All Sasuke could hear was Naruto's not so steady breathing. For a brief moment he worried something was wrong with the older man. Sasuke wanted to turn and look at Naruto, but the stare down he received earlier made him think he was not welcome to look. He feared Naruto may not even want him to come home. Sasuke could not help the sad smirk that spread across his face, but it was to late to change his mind. He also could not stop the sigh that escaped his lips. Before he could intake another breath Naruto was crouching over him. Sasuke was shocked he did not even hear him move. Sasuke held his breath, his heart was racing. Naruto's purple eyes were boring holes into Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were wide and unblinking. He was ready for the younger man to vanish. Naruto's large clawed hand was twitching. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Sasuke's face. Naruto let his eyes slowly close while drawing in a deep breath. Sasuke started rapidly breathing unsure of what was going on. He watched as Naruto's trembling slowed. He could feel the claws shrinking. When Naruto opened his eyes they were back to the blue. He looked down on the younger man. Naruto's eyes were burning bright for a split second when their eyes met then it was gone. Naruto stood slowly and backed away. His eyes never left Sasuke's. Naruto leaned his back against a near tree, and slid down the tree into a crouch with his arms resting on his knees. Sasuke and Naruto watched each other until the sun started to show. When the sky was a bright orange Sasuke stood from his sleep pack. He rolled up the pack and turned to face Naruto once again, but he was no longer crouching against the tree. Naruto was slowly walking down the path to the village. Sasuke hurriedly caught up with the older man. Once Sasuke caught up Naruto shot him a look and took off in what he would call a brisk walk. Sasuke would call it a run. The entire rest of the trip the men ran side by side shooting each other sideways glances. They made it to the village by mid day.  
Once the gates came into view they had slowed to a walk. Naruto dropped his eyes to his feet and came to a stop. Sasuke felt the other man stop and he turned to face him. Sasuke watched Naruto take a few deep breathes and looked up with a bright, goofy smile on his face. 

"Yo! Bastard let's go see Granny! She will be so happy I succeeded in bringing you back home!"Naruto was practically screaming. 

This was the Naruto Sasuke was used to, but when did it become fake. It made Sasuke wonder if it was ever real. Sasuke gave him The trademark glare and gave him a "hm". Then "hurry up loser." Naruto started to walk towards the tower with his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke thought it was odd that the villagers seemed to disappear as they made their way down the street. Sasuke thought it was because he was a traitor. The shame was rolling off Sasuke in waves. He could not believe he had been so stupid. When they arrived at the tower Sasuke took a step into the entrance and was stopped by two Ambu. Naruto let out a small growl without loosing his goofy grin. The Ambu immediately backed off the two young men. Sasuke was shocked with the reaction from the Ambu. Did they fear Naruto? They quickly made it to the top of the tower to the Hokage's office. Naruto did not even knock before he slammed the door open.  
"Granny!"Naruto yelled.  
"You damn brat! What are you doing back? You left less than three days ago."Tsunade questioned.  
"I was excited old hag!"Tsunade's eye twitched.  
"Disrespectful little shit busting into my office. What do you want?"  
Sasuke took this time to clear his throat. Tsunade looked the boy over and noticed He was in perfect condition. They did not have to fight. Tsunade looked Naruto over assessing his mood. He was known to lose his temper and she did not want to have to call someone to clean her office. He appeared to be in a decent mood, but she knew it could be a front. This worried the Hokage.  
"Naruto are you okay?" She whispered.  
"Granny leave me alone. I am always okay. Uzumaki Naruto the most knucklehead ninja!"Naruto's words sounded like he was over compensating.  
"Kid, you know you can be real with me."She quirked one eyebrow.  
"Granny, I will make it. Just do your job."  
Sasuke was unsure of the entire conversion. He looked between the two of them. He felt as if there was a deeper, silent conversation. Sasuke suddenly felt out of place. He was watching the birds out side of the windows drowning them out. He had to wonder if he made the right decision. Naruto had been giving him mixed signals since they met in the clearing. He had hoped they would send Naruto since he created the rumor that he wanted to come home.

He was sitting in the bar one day sipping on sake. He left his hooded coat at the door. Everyone in the bar knew who he was, but they did not say anything. He saw a blonde man playing pool and thought of Naruto. The bartender was filling his drink, and Sasuke turned and looked him in the eye. He said "Hm...I think it's time I go home." He stood turned and started toward the village leaving his coat in the bar.  
Sasuke's attention was brought back to the present when Naruto grabbed his hand. 

"Come on bastard you're staying with me till your trial."Naruto was tugging him to the door.  
"Wait! What the hell!" Sasuke was wondering when that was decided.  
"Told you he wasn't listening Brat." Tsunade was not amused.  
"Wow Sasuke you used to be good at being all mysterious, but still listening."Naruto tilted his head to the right with a half smirk on his face. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.  
"Fine moron let's go..." Sasuke headed to the door.  
Sasuke paused in the door frame and waited on the older man. Naruto grabbed his arm and led him out of the tower. Once they made it out of the tower and Naruto let go, but he kept the goofy smile on his face. He was scratching the back of his head. Naruto and Sasuke saw Sakura coming, but only Naruto knew what would happen next. When she saw Naruto she started to jog with a smile on her face. At the last minute she saw Sasuke and her face dropped. She picked up speed. Sasuke thought she was going to hug him. What he did not expect was Naruto to step in front of him and catch her wrist. He directed the blow to the ground. The blow created a 6 foot crater in the ground. Naruto grabbed her around the waist so she could not move. She was down right pissed. She was fighting Naruto's hold.  
"You traitor! Why are you even back?"she was yelling. She turned to Naruto with her voice lowered, "And you, Why are you defending him? After everything he put you through. What the hell is wrong with you?" She looked Naruto in the eyes. She could she his sadness. She started to yell at Sasuke again, "After everything! After all the hurt and betrayal! Did he show you what you have done to him?"she tilted her head to Naruto. "Did he show you his scars?"

Naruto did not want anything else said, so he quickly put two fingers to her forehead and put her to sleep with his chakra. He turned her body so he was caring her bridal style. With one hand he unzipped his jacket. He held out his hand in a silent request for help. Sasuke removed his sleeve. Naruto shifted Sakura into his other arm and held out his other arm. Sasuke handed Naruto the jacket. Naruto covered Sakura's body and head with a jacket. He continued to his own apartment with one arm holding Sakura and the other hand directing Sasuke. The walk was silent the rest of the way. Sasuke silently wondered why Naruto was covered in bandages. Partly he wished he could see the man's bare chest, but he worried more about why Naruto would need bandages. Once they made it to Naruto's complex Sasuke was confused why he still lived in this run down place. Naruto made his way up the rusty stairs with Sasuke following. He created a clone with no signs. Sasuke was slightly stunned that Naruto could create a clone with no hand signs. The clone dug into Naruto's pocket for the key. Once he opened the door he turned and took Sakura from Naruto and carried her back to his room. Naruto walked into his apartment. Sasuke followed him and turned to shut the door. When Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto he was rushed once more. Again he did not even see him move. A clawed fist had him pinned to the door. Naruto leaned in to Sasuke's ear.  
"We have some house rules to cover.." he growled.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Naruto had Sasuke pressed against a door, and he was scared. He would never admit it, and it did not show on his face. He would not tarnish his Uchiha name after being back to the village for less than an hour. He did not expect for Naruto to act like this. It was not the dobe he knew. He let a smirk spread across his face just to show that he wasn't scared. Naruto let out another growl. If Sasuke could get over the fear the growling would be sexy in an animal kind of way.  
"I can smell your far Uchiha there is no point in hiding." Naruto had his nosed pressed to Sasuke's neck. "I never thought you would fear me. It almost makes me sad." Naruto drug his tongue from Sasuke's collar bone to his ear. "But I don't know. Your fear tastes good."  
"You said house rule not licking me moron." Sasuke stated blandly.  
"I see you are still hiding from me behind that mask."Naruto leaned his head away from Sasuke.  
"You're one to talk about masks Naruto. How hypocritical." Sasuke was gaining confidence.  
"That is why we need rules." Naruto let his hand drop, but he did not back away from Sasuke.  
"When did you become so fake?" Sasuke asked not able to keep the sadness from his voice.  
"Just because you have never met the real me does not mean he was not always there. No one has ever looked closely at me. All I know is hatred. I have never experienced love. I have only shown everyone what I want to be seen as." Naruto took a step back and gave Sasuke a cold smirk. " And you.. You were the death of me." Naruto turned his back to Sasuke and took a deep breathe. He turned back to the younger man, eyes still cold. "But that is neither here nor there. I do not have many rules, But listen closely Uchiha."  
Naruto walked to stand in front of his couch. "Sit." he ordered. Sasuke was hesitant to follow an order. He eventually took a seat on the couch. He leaned all the way back and pulled one foot onto the seats. Naruto gave a small chuckle.  
"As you have so kindly pointed out I have a mask. I do not need anyone to know. I have been perfecting my facade since I was four years old and I do not need anyone ruining it, especially not you." Sasuke made a small smirk at this. He needed to know what Naruto knew about him Naruto continued, "Sakura knows me with out my mask. She lives here. She sleeps in my old room. As you can hopefully figure out I only need a few hours of sleep every couple of days. When I sleep I am.. well restless.. so I need you to stay away during those few hours."It was Naruto's turn to look beaten down. "There is no reason for us to have useless chatter. I know how you feel about me. I do not need your taunting. You will stay here too. We will set up a futon in the living room. I know it is not much, but you are my responsibility and I need to keep an eye on you." Naruto walked to the storage closet and removed the futon. "Oh, and one more thing Sakura will kill you. You better have an explanation ready before she wakes." Naruto gave a small smile real smile to the younger man, and turned to enter the bathroom.  
Sasuke was stunned about everything that just happened. He had so much to ask Naruto, but he felt question were most likely not welcome. He turned to look out the window and noticed there are bars on the windows. He was unsure why Naruto would need bars on the windows, but pushed the thought away. He had to wonder why Sakura was living with Naruto. He had always thought that she hated Naruto, but she was ready to kill him when he was with Naruto. Sasuke thought he would come back to the same village, but everything is turned upside down. He had always thought the hate Naruto had shown him was fake, but now it seems he really does hate him. Naruto must have only chased him for Sakura, but even she hates him now. Sasuke was getting a headache. Sasuke was mindlessly running his pale fingers through his onyx hair, pulling lightly to release the pain. He was so entranced in his own thoughts that he did not hear the shower start. Sasuke was unsure how long he sat in the same position. He did not plan on falling asleep here, but he also did not plan for anything that has happened in the past two days.  
Naruto's heart was racing. He had expected Sasuke to fight back. He did not think he would lose his cold composure like he did. His body was over heated. He got to close to Sasuke. Naruto started to slowly removing his clothes, while listening to the residents in his home. He was surprised Sasuke had not asked him any questions. He was sure that when he told Sasuke that Sakura lived there he would at least want to know why. Naruto would not have answered because it is not his place to share that story. All he would ever say is a close friend needed a pace to sleep and he was able to help. Naruto drew the shower curtain back. He turned on the cold water and stepped in the stall. Water was pulling around his feet, so he turned on the shower. Cold water was covering his over heated skin. It was soothing over his tense muscles. Naruto could feel the hate within him withdrawing. His fangs were receding with each deep breath. His eyes had reverted back to his hazy blue when he shut the door between himself and Sasuke. He could feel Sasuke's fist through his chest, and his heart clenched. He thought of the many times we wished he was dead and he felt it even more now. He felt as though he shouldn't be alive. He knew Sasuke had left, but he could not let him see the pain he has caused. He can not understand why he is alive when so many he has known are dead. The hope that Sasuke would come back has been his shelter in he storm, but now he thought it may be time to say his goodbys. With all the things he has done he feared he still was not good enough. He failed when he was younger. He let Sasuke go. He was never strong enough. He was pulled from his demented thoughts when he heard a faint knock on the door. He could sense it was Sakura. She cracked the door and leaned her head in.  
"I am making dinner. I assume it will be for three."Sakura could not keep the distaste out of her voice.  
"Yes. I am sorry to put this on you."  
"If I didn't cook you would never eat."  
"That is not what I meant."  
"I know but I am not going to ask anymore. I know you always do what is best. Maybe not for yourself, but always what helps you stay alive."  
"Thank you imouto."  
"Do not take to long."  
Sakura left the bathroom and quietly walked down the hall. She saw Sasuke sleeping on the couch. A few years before she would have thought this was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Now all she could think about is Naruto's mangled chest and the reason for most of the scars. The reason was asleep on her couch. The thought angered her to the core. She does not understand what she used to see in him, and what Naruto saw in him now. She walked to the couch and gave it a swift kick. It shifted back about six inches. Sasuke jumped to his feet with his blade drawn. Sakura raised an eyebrow in question. Sasuke put his blade away and stood up straight.  
"What you want for dinner?" Sasuke was surprised by her question. It must have shown on his face because Sakura felt the need to explain." Naruto doesn't care what I make.. well as long as it is food, and he insists we feed you. So don't just stand there looking stupid it does not look good on you. What do you want?"  
Sasuke was taken a back by how the younger girl was acting. "No reason to be a bitch." was Sasuke's only reply.  
Sakura's eyes narrowed, "I have plenty of reasons to be a bitch to you. Do you have a reason to be a heartless bastard?"  
Sasuke took a step closer to Sakura. "Once upon a time you thought I was the best thing around."  
"I have learned from my mistakes, have you? Is that why your are back? Are you going to finish the job? Are you going to kill him?  
"It is none of you damn business why I am here."  
"You are living in my home., I do have a right to know if it directly effects me."  
"Did you move on to obsessing over Naruto when I left? Are you leading him on to believe you love him? You did say I am the heartless one right?"Venom was dripping off every word from Sasuke's mouth.  
"It's not like you were here to know any better, but it is not my fault you betrayed the people who loved you and missed out on the important things. If you must know I do love Naruto, but he is my brother. I live here because Naruto lets me. He understands the pain of losing the people close to you."  
Sakura knew she had said enough to get Sasuke off her back. She turned and went into the kitchen. She leaned against the sink with both hands on either side of it. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes. Sasuke had never told her what he wanted to eat, and now she did not feel like cooking. She decided to order some take-out. While she was on the phone Naruto came out of the shower. He pulled on his black sweat pants and re wrapped his chest tightly. He did not bother putting on a shirt. Sakura had seen him wearing much less, and he no longer cares if people see the bandages. As long as no one saw the scars. When he entered the living room he saw Sakura on the phone. He took a seat on the chair across from Sasuke. He pulled out his book, Icha Icha Paradise Yaoi edition. Sasuke was severely surprised about the new things he keeps learning. He decided it was best not to question the older mans sexuality at a time like this. He had only been here a few hours, and Naruto had opened his home to the younger man. Sasuke stood and looked out the window. He could feel Naruto and Sakura's eyes on him. He closed his eyes and took in the warmth of the sun on his face. Even though the tension in the room could be cut with a knife he felt at peace. All the pain he had felt over the years was rolling off in waves. He understood that it will not completely dissipate, but in this moment it did not matter. A knock at the door brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sakura had opened the door to a young man delivering a massive amount of food. The team was quietly sitting at the bar munching at the food. Naruto of course ate three times what everyone else did. After everyone was done Naruto cleared the trash and grabbed the sake. Sakura grabbed the cups and handed one to Sasuke and took her seat back at the bar.  
"I figured after such a long day everyone could go for a drink." Naruto poured three glasses.  
"When did you become a drinker?"Sasuke asked Naruto.  
"Oh well that would be when Sakura moved in." Naruto shot her a glance.  
"Well just because I drink does not mean to have to join in and get ten times more messed up than me."Sakura laughed.  
"Well I did not think it would be so much fun being so numb." Naruto laughed with her.  
"I thought I was the only one that would become a drinker." Sasuke mentioned.  
Naruto laughed in return, "Well you are definitely not the only one that has lost someone." Naruto poured three more cups.  
"Well I haven't been here and no one has filled me in yet, but I really do not think anyone can say they have lost their entire family." Sasuke looked smug. No one had expected this from Sasuke.  
"Well that shows how little you know." Sakura stated while finishing her drink. Naruto filled all the cups again. Everyone was silent while downing the third drink. Naruto poured another round.  
"Give him a break imouto he wasn't here for all the death and destruction it has been years." Naruto finished his drink.  
Sakura finished her drink, "Ah yes I suppose ignorance is bliss on his part. I wish I didn't know."  
"I am not stupid!"Sasuke finished his drink, "I just need to be informed." Sasuke was starting to slur.  
Naruto poured three more drinks. Naruto let out a chuckle,"Sasuke your blushing!"  
"I am not!" Sasuke whose face was flushed with sake, flushed a deep read.  
"Oh my, the mighty Uchiha is blushing." Sakura giggled. More drinks were being poured.  
"It's the sake..." Sasuke was defending himself.  
"Oh you are so cute." Naruto reached his hand put to touch Sasuke's face.  
"Your face is so warm!" Naruto was yelling.  
"Stop hitting on him Naru-chan." Sakura poured more drinks.  
"Am not!" Naruto threw his arms in the air.  
"Are to!" Sakura mumbled.  
"Why wold he flirt with me?" Sasuke downed his drink. Naruto and Sakura burst out into serious laughter.  
"What!?" Sasuke threw his arms out.  
"You are so behind!" Sakura was laughing in Sasuke's face. Naruto poured more drinks.  
"After my parents died I did not think I would ever laugh this hard." Sakura fall onto the floor with laughter.  
"I told you it will turn out okay in the end." Naruto helped the girl off the floor.  
"He always knows what is best Sakura. You should know that." Sasuke grabbed her hands.  
"Oh suke don't get all sappy." Sakura pulled her hands back.  
"Yeah suke-chan were being numb not sad." Naruto poured another round. "Maybe you haven't drank enough."  
"Naru your going to get me drunk." Sasuke was smiling a true smile.  
"Stop being so damn cute and drink yo drink."  
"Oh so I'm cute Naru?" Sasuke tipped his head to the side.  
Sakura bust out laughing, "Oh My God! You two are ridiculous..."  
Naruto and Sasuke were both blushing a deep red.  
"I am going to the sleep thing before I say something stupid." Sasuke stood up and turned to walk to his futon. He tripped over an imaginary hump. He continued to crawl to the futon. Once he pulled his body onto the futon and rolled to face the window, and closed his eyes. Sakura and Naruto continued to talk.  
"You need to stop flirting." Sakura's voice got very serious. This made Sasuke listen closely.  
"I know. Believe me I know. But Saku he is back. He came back. I asked him and he came back."  
"I know but Naru what if he has another plan. What if he wants to finally break your bond?"  
"Well, if he does let him. You know how I feel about this life."  
Sakura gave a sad sighed. "I know and that is why I would rather him not be here."  
"Yes I know you don't, but I do. Tsunade thinks it is good for me for him to be here, and he is not the same. Do you not see it?"  
"Yes I do, but I also see how you are different."  
"No, I am not different. I have just let you in."  
"No Naru when you accepted the hate you have, built you own demon you changed. I know you say you can control it, but your still colder."  
"Saku I have two sides we are not the same person. After Kurma and I merged it he did get harder to control, but Kurma helps me maintain control."  
"Can you stay in control with him around, Naru? You are showing so many more emotions since he has been back, and it has been less than 24 hours."  
"I feel alive. You know that is hard to come by for us, I can not miss out on it."  
"I know. I know. Since the rest of the Rookie nine has died it is hard to be more than just a weapon for the village, but we have been making it."  
"I always make it, but it does not mean I enjoy it." Naruto and Sakura were looking into each others eyes."We are out of Sake."  
"Night Naru."  
Sakura walked back to the room at once was Naruto's for bed. There was a soft click of the door. Sasuke wanted to say something to the older man. He opened his eyes, then he heard it. Naruto collapsed on the floor. He was sobbing. He drove his fist into the floor three time, then let out a growl. He let his own demon show. Naruto kept his eyes closed. He drug his clawed and across his chest. The smell of blood filled the air. Sasuke could hear it dripping onto the floor. The dripping seemed to never end, but the sobbing did stop. Naruto lifted himself from the floor and walked to the bathroom to re-bandage himself. Sakura hurried out and cleaned the blood off the floor before he made it back. When he came back to the kitchen to clean his mess he was back to normal and Sakura was long gone. Naruto sadly whispered, "I am so sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto grabbed his book and took a seat in to chair. He had his reading glasses on, even though his vision was better than perfect.  
Sasuke dreamt of all the things he had heard during the night. He knew Naruto was worse off than he had let on. He needed to know how long this had gone on. He wondered if he even really knew the other man. He woke up in a cold sweat. The chair was empty. He sat up quickly on the futon. Sakura was standing at the bar. She looked him over. "He is training." Sasuke went to take a quick shower and get ready to leave for the day. While Sasuke was in the shower Sakura set up a medical basket for Naruto. She knew he would not take much, so she just put in some bandages, chakra pills, and some rice balls. When Sasuke was set and ready to leave she handed him the basket. Sasuke headed out to the team seven training grounds. As he was walking the villagers were staring and whispering. The common consensus was he is a traitor. Sasuke did not let it bother him. He was back for one sole reason and it was not the village. When he made it to the out skirts of the training grounds he could feel the older man training. The chakra was so intense Sasuke felt like he was dying. Naruto was fighting two clones. Sasuke could barely keep up with the fight. Naruto took a roundhouse to the head and spun from the ground wrapping his legs around one of the clones chest and snapped his neck. The clone disappeared, and Naruto turned to locate the other. The clone shifted out of the ground and shoved a blade into Naruto's back. He yelped in pain but turned quickly and slit the clones throat. Naruto fell to his knees. He saw Sasuke running to him when the ground was rushing to his face. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke saw Naruto hit his knees and he took off running to him. Naruto turned to face him and started to collapse forward. Sasuke made it to him just before his face hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around him and slowly let him down. He lifted up the back of his shirt to see the last wound. It was at least 4 inches deep. He packed it with gauze and covered it with a pad and taped it down. He knew this could not take the older man down. He flipped him over to assess any other injuries. Sasuke attempted to lift his shirt up to examine him. Naruto's eyes opened and flashed bright red. He let out a low growl and clamped his arms over his chest. Sasuke backed away a little and Naruto's eyes shut. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Naruto's leg. When His eyes did not open he picked him up bridal style. Sasuke picked up Naruto's discarded jacket and covered him as much as he could. Sasuke headed back to the apartment. On the way there Naruto started to shake and whine. Sasuke hurried up the rusty stairs. He kicked on the door hoping Sakura was home. She opened the door with a blade in hand., when she saw Sasuke and Naruto She dropped it and opened the door completely. Sasuke hurried in and Sakura shut the door, and led him back into the room. Sakura stripped the sheets. Sasuke laid Naruto on the bare bed. Sakura snapped straps onto the bed frame and snapped in Naruto's wrists and ankles. She turned and pushed Sasuke out of the door and put chakra seal on the door. She took a deep breathe and walked into the kitchen.  
"You want some lunch?" Sakura yelled down the hall.  
"What the hell is going on? Sakura he was bleeding!" Sasuke was in her face.  
"Uchiha." She warned  
"I have a right to know." Sasuke whined.  
Sakura gave a frustrated huff. "When he sleeps he is haunted by memories."  
Sasuke heard the venom in her voice and decided that he no longer wanted to know.  
"So, lets go meet Lady Tsunade about your court date."  
Sasuke gave her a nod and followed her out the door. They slowly made their way to the tower. The villagers were whispering insults about Sasuke. One brave man stepped up to Sakura.  
"Miss Sakura why do you associate yourself with a monster and a traitor?"  
Sakura did not dignify the man with an answer. She built chakra up and her fist and punched him in the gut. He flew through a wall of a shop lining the street. There was an eerie silence over the crowd that had gathered. Everyone in the village had wanted to know the answer. After Sakura had gotten over Sasuke she started dating Lee. They were set to be married in late December. She moved in with him in September. They were happy. The last time she saw Lee She kissed him goodbye when he left for a mission with Neji and Kiba. None of the men made it back. They were attacked by Mist Nin. They had been missing for more then 3 months. In early January their Ambu packs were found, and they were declared dead. Sakura had moved into her parents house. She had became closer to Naruto. He had always turned up to help her. In march the rest of the rookie nine went to the village hidden in the mist to attack the village. When they arrived there were no nin in the village. They rushed back home to find it set ablaze. After her parents had died in the first siege of the last war with the village hidden in the mist, so she moved in with Naruto. The two of them had become connected at the hip. There were many rumors that they were a couple. After the war everyone knew the extent of the power Naruto had. He ended the war almost by himself. In secret he had merged with the Kyubi no Kitsune. During this time he had found out the bottled hate, it had took a life of his own. In the last battle he had shown his true power and killed thousands of Mist nin. Most of the village feared the strongest nin in the village.  
"He is a hero not a monster. He saved all of your pathetic lives." Sakura took a few steps then paused. "You may call me Miss because of my relation with Lady Tsunade, but if it were me I would have let you burn in this god forsaken village. So do not go around calling people traitors. You people are traitors. Beating and throwing stones at a child and refusing to feed him. Make him wear orange in the hope he would be killed. Then when he saves you, you fear him. Remember that." 

She continued to walk. Sasuke followed quickly behind her. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him in step with her. They walked slowly with their heads held high. They were on a mutual cause. They were here for Naruto. Once everything calms down Sasuke and Sakura may be friends. Once they made it to the tower the Ambu backed away from Sakura as well. Sasuke deemed he had missed a lot. The walked up to the Hokage's office. Like Naruto she did not knock she just walked in.  
"Lady Hokage."  
"Sakura."  
"I brought Sasuke. Naruto was otherwise occupied."  
"What happened?" Tsunade was eying Sasuke.  
"He left the house about 3 am to train and worked until exhaustion and passed out in the training grounds." Sakura was speaking very blandly to the Hokage. "Didn't think you really cared what happened to him?" Venom was dripping off Sakura's every word.  
Tsunade took a deep breathe and motioned to Sasuke. "Take a seat."  
He took the seat in front of the desk. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers in her temple. She looked Sasuke over.  
"So. Uchiha. Why did you come back?" She felt she already knew the answer.  
"Naruto." She was not expecting that answer.  
"With what intent?" She was hesitant to hear this answer. Sakura took a step closer ready to defend her adopted brother.  
"From the beginning Naruto was always there for me. When I left in the beginning he tried to convince me it was all not worth it. He told me I would regret killing my brother. He followed me for years he never gave up on me. After I killed my brother I realized Naruto was right. He had always been right. I wanted to show him I have learned that he was right. I wanted to show him my new found feelings for him."  
Sakura gasped and Tsunade was eying him as to make sure it was all true.  
"You better not be lying Uchiha." Tsunade stood.  
Sakura stood between Sasuke and Tsunade.  
"Are you going to hurt another one of my team mates?" Sakura practically growled.  
"Why are you bringing this up now child?!" She leaned toward Sakura.  
"Because I believe him and I know how you work. I hold you responsible for the death of all my friends and I blame you for the fear this village has for Naruto. It is all your fault." Sasuke stood and took a step back. Tsunade walked around the desk to stand face to face with her old student.  
"I did not kill any of them, and I attempted to keep Naruto out of that fight you know it. It is solely his fault that he displayed immense killing power and blood thirst to the civilians. You can not just make some one not fearful. Dammit Sakura. You saw him. He brutally killed thousands of people."  
Sakura was pissed. "To save the village! He did more than you old lady. When did you become so weak?"  
"I did not know there was a second demon. No one did!"  
"There is only one demon Princess. You had him merge with Kyubi. That was your order. To do that he had to face his hate. It is not his fault that it took on a life of it's own, but that hate is still him. When he changes that is still Naruto. He just no longer cares. He would kill you. Frankly I would not blame him either!" Sakura was fuming. Tsunade backed down from her student that had long ago surpassed her. "Sasuke your trial will be in 10 days. Until then stay with Naruto and Sakura. No funny business." she turned her back on the two of them. "Dismissed!"  
When they made it back to the apartment Sasuke had many questions for Sakura. He needed to piece the rest of the story together before he asked Naruto anything. He felt he needed to prepare.  
"When did you grow a back bone."Sasuke asked with serious intent. "I mean, you do not take anything from anybody do you?"  
"No I do not, and I especially do not listen to anyone who has hurt my Anki." She was eying Sasuke.  
"Look, I know what I did." Sasuke held a smirk on his face.  
"The only reason I am still in the village is the man you came back for. Do not ruin it for all of us by screwing him over." When Sakura finished there was an agonized wail from the bedroom. "Why don't you go look and see if you can still love him after what everyone has done to him."  
"I never said I loved him." Sasuke held firm to his mask.  
"You didn't need to."  
"Do not go around telling people I am not heartless. I have a reputation to uphold."  
Sakura gave a sigh and walked into the kitchen to fix a drink. Sasuke made his way slowly down the hall. With every step he took the harder his heart beat. He could hear the whimpers and begging to stop. Sasuke leaned his head against the door. Sasuke could hear the sobbing that seemed to be right next to door. When he turned the door knob Naruto let out a wail. Sasuke would never admit that he hesitated at the door before opening it. He quickly stepped in the room and shut the door quickly. He stood with his back to the room with his forehead on the door. He did not know what he expected when he turned but it was not what he saw. All of Naruto's muscles where clenched. His restraints were drawing blood from his now pale skin. His hair was darker and matted to his forehead from sweat. His back was arched off the bed, and his face was contorted in pain. He started to scream when his claws came out. His body started to thrash. His head started to roll back and forth. He was screaming now. Sasuke took a few steps toward the screaming man. He could see the claws digging into his fists. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek. The world seemed to stop turning. Naruto's entire body softened. He leaned into Sasuke's open hand. Sasuke closed his eyes focusing on the warmth. Sasuke took a few calming breathes and opened his eyes. Large purple eyes were staring back at him. They were bright and unblinking. Sasuke was startled but it did not break through his mask. He did not remove his hand and Naruto Darted his long tongue out and licked him. Sasuke raised and eyebrow questioning why he would do that. Naruto hummed and closed his eyes. When he opened them his cool blue eyes were stoney. Sasuke dropped his and called for Sakura. Sakura ran into the room less than a second later. She must have been standing outside the door. She ran to Naruto's side not expecting him to be awake nor did she expect him to be coherent. She stood quickly. "Oh!" He looked back at Sasuke. She pulled the keys from her top and unchained the man. Before she was done Sasuke vacated the room. He took a seat at the bar. He was unsure of what had happened.  
In the room Naruto was shocked. He had never been awoken from his nightmares. He looked at Sakura hoping for an answer. She stood back and motioned for him to sit up. He removed his shirt knowing Sakura was going to examine him. From the bedside table she took out her first-aid kit. She pulled scissors from the kit."Door." Naruto rasped out. His throat raw from screaming. She hurriedly shut, and locked the door. She cut the bandages from Naruto's chest that were soaked in blood and sweat. Every time she saw it she could not help but cringe. Naruto had thousands of scars, all varying in length, depth, and precision. Most were self inflicted but not all of them. The deepest one was from Sasuke and it was the darkest. There were the scars he had from when he was young and tortured by the villagers. Then he had man scars from the many fights he had been in, But what scared her the most were the scars stretching from his shoulders down to his hips. She knows that he had done this to him self many times over the years. She will never forget the first time she found him. He had drug his claws across his abdomen six times shredding his flesh. She found him laying on the kitchen floor bleeding out. When she started to help him, he started to beg her to let him die. Her heart was crushed. After wards she begged him to stop. All he had to say is do not comment on things you know nothing about. She had since learned why, and she now has her own habits. Sakura had stitched up his new cuts and bandaged him up. Naruto pulled on sweat pants while Sakura cleaned up the bed and made it.  
When Naruto made it out of the room he found Sasuke sipping on a green tea reading Naruto's Icha Icha Paradise book. Naruto gave a small chuckle and fixed himself instant ramen and sat across from the younger man. They sat in a comfortable silence for 10 minutes before the shower cut on. Naruto pushed his ramen bowl from in front of him and grabbed the book out of Sasuke's hands and set it down. Sasuke raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face. Naruto gave a quick smile to the smaller man.  
"When is your trial."  
"Starts in ten days."  
"How do you feel about it?"  
"I do not really care what they say it will not affect my plans." Naruto's face dropped as he sat back. "No I came back for you, not the village." Naruto's smile came back.  
"So..when are we sparing?" Naruto's eyes were brimming with excitement. Sasuke almost smiled.  
"I am not sure when you train your self on the brink of death." Naruto laughed at Sasuke's statement.  
"Worried about me Bastard?"  
"I have to be when a moron like you is my light."  
"I am not a moron bastard!" Naruto yelled.  
Both men started to laugh. Naruto was surprised by the sound of Sasuke's laugh. It was a deep baritone rumbling in his chest. It was amazing. Naruto had to stop and stare at the man. Sasuke stopped and covered his mouth with a blush showing on his face. Naruto place his hand on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's eyes got wide.  
"You should do that more often."  
Both men jumped when Sakura cleared her throat in the hallway.  
"Get dressed men. We are going out." She stepped into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.  
Sakura was unsure when her wardrobe had become so dark. She had her black skirt on with red fishnet stockings underneath. Her stomach was showing her red belly ring the was a human heart. She had a red tube top on covered with a small tight black jacket. She had cut her hair even shorter in the recent years. In the back it did not touch her neck in the front her bangs reached her collar bone. She had dyed the back of her hair black with the front still her typical pink. She had 7 piercings in each ear. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror she wondered when she had decided to change. She pondered if she even really decided to change or if it just happened. She did not think about it to much longer. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw two delicious men. Naruto was standing in his black jeans and a tight black shirt with a red silk unfastened button down shirt covering his arms. He had put his lip ring in for the occasion. Sasuke was wearing a tight short sleeve blue shirt. This was the first time since Sasuke had been back that Sakura saw the mans bare arms. He had two full sleeves of colorful tattoos. He was wearing tight black jeans with a midnight blue studded belt. Team seven made their way down to the club. The villagers stared at them the entire way there.  
The team walked to the front of the line. Naruto growled at the bouncer and he let them in without saying a word. The trio took a booth ordering the first round of drinks. By the end of the third round Naruto had Sasuke explaining each and every tattoo on his body. By the fifth round Sakura had hit the dance floor with some random nin. Naruto and Sasuke had two more rounds before Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and dragged him to the floor. When they made it to the dance floor Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and started to sway his hips. Naruto grabbed him by the hips and pressed the smaller man to his body. They were grinding deep into each other. Naruto slid his right hand up Sasuke's side. He curled his hand in Sasuke's midnight hair. Naruto pulled his head back to his mouth.  
"I have missed you." Naruto bit his ear lobe, his eyes shining purple.  
"I have always wondered how your skin would feel against mine."Naruto nipped at his jaw line.  
"I always thought you would be hard like porcelain." He nipped at Sasuke's neck.  
"but," He growled into Sasuke's ear. "your soft and delicate."  
Sasuke shivered at the older mans words and ground his hips into the man. He brought his arms up to Naruto's hair and curled his fingers in the soft hair. Sasuke moaned. Naruto then looked around and noticed everyone was staring. He let out a growl at the onlookers. Sasuke dropped his arms and faced the man. He grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out of the door.  
On the way back Naruto stopped and apologized to Sasuke for his behavior. Sasuke gave him a grunt as an answer. Sasuke led him back to the apartment. They almost made it back. When they were 50 yards from the stairs 9 villagers made an appearance. All had a weapon of some kind. Naruto stood in front of the younger man.  
"Protecting you faggot traitor, Monster." The leader announced to Naruto. Sasuke was about to pounce. Naruto grabbed him. Naruto whispered,"I can not have you getting into a fight before your trail. Get to the apartment." Sasuke hesitated. "NOW!" Sasuke slowly backed up the stairs.  
"Do not speak of Sasuke as a traitor." Naruto growled at the man.  
"That is what he is. Did he not betray you, demon?"  
"What this village did to him was far worse."  
"The village did nothing but praise him! Do not speak of the village like you belong here."  
Naruto created a clone to keep Sasuke in the apartment. The leader charged Naruto with a knife. Naruto grabbed his wrist to pry the knife away when the other eight attacked. He could not fight back. The village would hate him more. After he blocked many blows he felt a blade against his neck. He took a blow to the gut with a bat. Naruto closed his eyes to take the blows. He felt his wrist snap with a blow from a pipe. He could hear Sasuke scream from up stairs. Naruto dropped to his knees with another blow to the gut. The leader kicked him in the face. Naruto felt his nose crunch. Sasuke was screaming for him to fight back. Naruto had to concentrate on keeping his clone there to keep Sasuke from killing anyone. A pipe slammed him in the ribs. He felt them break. It was harder to breathe for Naruto. A knife was shoved into his rib cage. Naruto coughed up blood. Sasuke would only never admit it, but he was screaming for Naruto he was sobbing and begging the man to fight back or let him out so he can. Naruto fell into a sitting position with the knife still pressed to his throat. One of the men started to jump on his legs breaking his shins. Naruto felt a pipe to his face. He could feel his cheek bone crush. The blows started to rain down on him. All he could hear was Sasuke scream. Then the blows stopped. "Can you see well enough bitch boy?" The leader yelled to Sasuke. Then the blade drew across his throat. Sasuke started to scream and pound on the door to get through the clone. The attackers fled before the clone dispersed. Naruto was lying flat on his back. He felt rain drops falling. It started to pour. Then he saw Sasuke's face over his yelling at him. The last thing Naruto saw before it all went black was Sasuke's shoulder as he cradled the Naruto in his arms screaming for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke had Naruto in a death grip. Warm blood was seeping between the two men. He was screaming for help, but it seemed they had no allies left. For once he did not give a damn about his Uchiha reputation. He would take the Uzumaki name if it meant he got to keep Naruto. He did not come back for this. Something had to be done. Sasuke ripped his shirt off and wrapped it around Naruto's neck. He scooped Naruto up and ran to the Hokage tower. No Ambu would stand in his way. He bust the office door open, and she wasn't there. Sasuke was in a panic. Naruto could not go to the hospital, no one would treat him. Sasuke did no know what to do anymore. He started screaming for Tsunade. He fell to his knees in the Hokage's office screaming her name. Tears were streaming down his face. His voice was raw, but he would not stop screaming for help. Naruto's breathing was slow and ragged. Sasuke started to yell at Naruto. He was yelling for him to live because he can not leave him now that he knows that he needs Naruto. The next thing Sasuke knew Naruto was being pulled out of his arms. He felt arms around him and panicked. He started swinging. He was begging not to leave Naruto's side. He was being drug out of the door kicking and screaming. When the door was shut in his face he fell to his knees. He buried his face in his hands. He was angry. He was mad at the village, himself, Naruto, and whoever it was that pulled him out of the room. He stood quickly and rammed the body behind him against the wall. Sasuke's sharingan was spinning rapidly. Kakashi was staring back at him with a blank eye. Sasuke had a blade at his throat.  
"I want back in!"  
"No."Kakashi said lazily.  
"Now let me in NOW!.. I need to be in there! ...Let.Me. In. I..I.. need to in there."Sasuke fell back to his knees. "Please."  
Kakashi was shocked. He had never expected to see this kind of emotion from Sasuke. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, "Let Madam Hokage save him." Kakashi pulled him up and ushered him into the next room to have a seat. Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest, and he was staring at the floor. Sakura came running down the hall way.  
"Where is he!?" Kakashi grabbed her arm and sat her next to Sasuke. She took one look at Sasuke and knew it was bad. She saw the blood and turned toward him.  
"Sasuke are you hurt?" Sasuke did not respond. Sasuke did not even blink."Sasuke?"  
"Not my blood." Sakura understood. She grabbed his hand and held on for dear life. This was not the first time Sasuke had been covered in blood. This is not the first time that blood was from someone dear to him, but this time it was different. This time he did not think he would survive.  
Naruto was drowning in black. He would feel Tsunade's chakra pouring into his body, but he could no longer feel Sasuke's presence. He began to panic. He was trying to claw his way from the dark. He was thrashing as if he was being held against his will. His eyes flashed open. His bright purple eyes were darting around attempting to find the younger man. He was trying to stand. Naruto was pushing the helping hands away. He was determined to find Sasuke. Tsunade yelled for Sakura to come assist. Sakura came running in to keep Naruto down. She was desperately trying to calm him down. She was trying to catch his eyes. She was hoping he would see her and calm down. Naruto started to scream for Sasuke. His voice was broken and weak. It was a torn sound due to the deep gash in his throat. He felt a pinch in his arm, and suddenly the world was moving slower. He was still asking for Sasuke in a weak whisper. His limbs began to get heavy. His eyes finally closed and sleep took over. He was sitting face to face with Kurma. He was screaming for Sasuke. He was clawing at his own face hoping to wake up.  
"Kurma wake me! Help me!"  
Kurma nodded no. "You need to heal kit. The boy is there. They had to take him to another room."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Yes kit. Now calm down.. Rest."  
"We would not be in this mess if I didn't lose control, and acted the way I did."  
"You can not blame yourself. It was the villagers."  
"Who acted that way because of me. Maybe I should leave Sasuke alone."  
"Would that make you happy?"  
"NO, but it might keep him safe. Out of jail."  
"Kit it doesn't work like that, and you know it."  
"Leave me alone Kurma."  
Naruto turned his back on the demon fox and took a seat. He closed his eyes hoping for sleep. It slowly took him over. It was a dreamless sleep for the first time in years. He woke slowly. The room was bright. He had a hard time opening his eyes. When he finally did get his eyes open he heard a gasp. Sakura tightened her hand around Naruto's. Sasuke was standing at the end of the hospital bed. They made eye contact. Sasuke nodded answering Naruto's silent question, "Are you okay.?" Naruto closed his eyes letting his head fall back. He had not realized he had lifted it. There was a light knock on the door. Tsunade had stepped in. She had a dry erase bored with her. She stepped on the other side of the hospital bed, and handed the bored to him.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Naruto did not write anything on the board. He gave a goofy smiled and a thumbs up.  
"I told Sasuke it is not the worst you have been hurt."  
Naruto pulled himself up and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Will it scar?  
"Yes it will."  
Naruto almost looked sad, then gave a bright smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He then waved her away. Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the fore head promising to visit o her break, but she had to get to work. Naruto let him arms drop to his sides. He gave that half smirk to Sasuke.  
Did I worry you suke chan?  
Sasuke gave Naruto a grunt, and shook his head.  
Lose the mask Sasuke.  
"You first moron." Naruto took a deep breath, and he let his face drop. Sasuke could see the real pain.  
I am so sorry  
"Why would you be sorry?"  
It is my fault they attacked. I lost control.  
"And what if I liked when you lost control?"  
Why would you like that?  
"I am going to get you some water."  
When Sasuke made it to the other side of the door Naruto could hear the thud from him slumping against the door. Naruto took a deep breath and slumped back into the bed. Apparently Sasuke did not really want him. Was it all a front? Naruto did not know what was worse. Missing Sasuke or not being close enough while he is there. Sasuke needed to catch his breath. He did not even know if he would be executed or not. He could not become a thing With Naruto if he wasn't sure he would be around to finish it. It hurt to see Naruto's face twisted I that kind of pain. It was all his fault. When he walked back into the room Naruto was back asleep. Tsunade must have set his pain medication high enough to make him sleep. Sasuke took a seat in the window seat. He kept his eyes on the sleeping man. He looked strangely peaceful. Sasuke wanted to remember every detail of the older man's face. He could not believe it had been 3 full days since Naruto was attacked for no reason. He also could not believe he had been in the village for almost 5 days. He seemed to lose track of time with Naruto. Over the past few days Sasuke and Sakura had become closer. It seemed as if she blamed herself for not being there to save Naruto before it got to bad. Not once did she mention the way Sasuke had acted. He was glad she didn't. He wasn't sure why he reacted the way he did. He always knew there was a sexual attraction, but only recently had he question any further feelings. He always thought he could never love again. Now he could watch the way Naruto breathed forever. He took deep steady breaths. His chest moving up and down rhythmically. He found himself matching his breath to Naruto's. Naruto let out a small sign and his lips parted. Sasuke stood and took a step towards him. Naruto's lips were pink and moist from his tongue sweeping across his lips periodically. Sasuke wanted to see what Naruto tasted like. He was not sure he took the remaining steps to the side of the bed. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. It was so warm and soft. Sasuke wanted to know if his lips were just as soft. He leaned over the sleeping man. He could feel his warm breath on his cheek. He closed his eyes focusing on the breathe he could feel. He pressed his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke would swear his heart stopped. Naruto's lips were soft and warm. The kiss woke Naruto and he lifted his hand to wrap it around Sasuke's next. Sasuke gasped when Naruto kissed him back and grabbed his hair. Sasuke backed away an inch to look in the other man's eyes. They were brimming with excitement. Naruto slammed their lips together. Their lips were moving roughly against each other. Naruto curled his finger slightly in Sasuke's hair pulling it Sasuke gasped. Naruto took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Sasuke moaned into the kiss. The two men's tongues were fighting for dominance. Sasuke Had forgot to breathe and had to break the kiss. He pressed his forehead to Naruto's gasping for breath. That was when Sakura decided to clear her throat. Sasuke backed away quickly flattening himself to the wall. A deep crimson blush was making its way up Naruto's neck and face. Sakura busted out in laughter. She could not help herself. She had walked in on such an intimate moment and both men reacted in such a funny way. She knew they loved each other. She fell to the floor laughing so hard. Naruto threw his pillow at the laughing girl. She finally stopped laughing after a few minutes.  
"That was priceless!" Sakura was almost yelling.  
"Look no one can know. My trial is in a few days. I cannot have another attack on Naruto before I am allowed to defend him." Sasuke was serious.  
"Who would I tell Sasuke all my friends are either in this room or dead."  
"No need to be so dramatic."  
"Your the drama queen not me."  
"If your going to call me royalty at least get it right. Drama King."  
Sakura gave a small chuckle at Naruto's confused face.  
"You have been asleep for almost 4 days a lot has happened."  
Naruto scoffed.  
"You jealous that we can talk and you can't."  
Naruto started to pout.  
"Use your board."  
Water.  
"I'll go get some."Sasuke hurried out of the room.  
He said that once and didn't bring anything back  
"Your messing up his head."  
I don't mean too...  
"But you know one reason or another. It will be fine. We will all be fine."  
Naruto gave a small smile.  
"No. What are you going to do if his trial ends badly? He is considered a traitor. They could execute him."  
Sasuke was standing out side the door with the water waiting on them to be done with their conversation in private, but he did not expect this. He wished he could hear Naruto's reply.  
Save him. You, Tsunade, and Kakashi are my only ties left in the village.  
"What about your dream of being Hokage?"  
Why would I still protect this village after that.  
They have hurt me in so many ways  
That would be the final straw.  
"The finial straw huh? I will follow you, you know."  
What kind of life would that leave you with?  
"Not one at all."  
Don't you dare say stuff like that  
"You're all I have left.."  
Sasuke's gasped he considered himself a smart man he knew what he was being said.  
Then you understand why I could not leave him to die  
"You have me."  
I do  
and I love you  
but he is my mate  
I have already lost him once  
Naruto let out a sob.  
"And I will not again." Naruto rasped out, and he threw the board across the room hitting the door.  
Sasuke opened the door. "That is enough of that now" Sasuke handed him the water, choosing to ignore the unshed tears. "Now you have no way to communicate, moron."  
Naruto gave him a quick smile and started to drink his water. Sakura announced she had to get back home. No one had cleaned in over a week and she had a mission soon. Once Sakura left the room Sasuke took a seat in the chair and pulled out a note book.  
No tears.  
I am not crying  
No but you want to  
Do not. Naruto started to pout.  
"Stop it."Sasuke put up the notebook away. He grabbed Naruto's hand. That is when Tsunade walked into the room.  
"Granny!" Naruto attempted to yell.  
"Where is the board, Brat?"  
Sasuke stood and walked over to it and picked it up. He flipped it over to see what was left of the writing.  
"but he is my mate  
I have already lost him once"  
Mate? He thought. He wiped the board clean and handed to Tsunade.  
"Do not destroy my stuff Naruto. And you are not supposed to be speaking."  
She handed the board back to Naruto. He smiled brightly. She knew it was fake. She saw Sakura on the way in. She was crying, and Naruto's eyes were dead.  
"You will be ready to go home tomorrow. I know you hate this place. I need you to take the board with you. No speaking unless it is absolutely necessary. I bet it will give Sasuke and Sakura a break from your whining." Tsunade winked at him. Sasuke gave her a death glare.  
"Wow somethings never change with you, Uchiha."Sasuke grunted in return. Naruto huffed at the two.  
What about these bandages?  
"They will need to be changed regularly. You will come to me next week to remove the stitches." Naruto gave her a thumbs up and a goofy grin.  
"Stop getting hurt. Even if Sakura blames me for everything that has went wrong, and she may be right, I love you like a brother. Don't you dare die on me." She gave Sasuke a sad smile and exited the room. Naruto let his face drop and sighed. It was dark out where had the time gone.  
"Sleep." Sasuke ordered.  
When Naruto was released he would shout with joy if he could. Sasuke would also shout for joy if he would show emotion. It started out as a good day. Naruto was on crutches due to the injuries to his legs. He was moving slow and it was agitating Sasuke. Not because he had to wait on Naruto, but because the villagers were staring. It was like they were glad he was hurt. The longer they walked the more angry Sasuke got. Sasuke could not kill anyone with his trial four days away. They would definitely execute him then. One villager threw an apple at him. An apple. It hit Naruto in the head and it did not even phase him. Then it hit Sasuke, he was used to it. Sasuke stopped Naruto and picked him up bridal style. Naruto held onto his crutches and Sasuke poofed them to the apartment leaving behind only leaves. Naruto made his way up the stairs. Sakura was gone on her mission with the younger ninja. Naruto took a seat on the couch. Sasuke followed him asking if he wanted a drink. Naruto shook his head no. Sasuke took a seat across from him in the chair. He pulled out his notebook and started to write in it.  
If you can't I won't either  
Naruto admired the man's handwriting.  
Why would you do that.  
I like the quiet  
Liar  
Why does it matter anyway?  
Because everything about you matters. I am still trying to figure your motive out.  
How can you not see it clear as day?  
Your mask is always there. I can never tell if you mean it or not.  
Mean what?  
That you love me  
I never said that.  
But do you?  
Sasuke took a deep breath. He was not ready for this. He had decided yesterday that he must love the older man, but was unsure if he could tell him.  
I can not say no  
It doesn't matter because you have said it  
Sasuke was unsure of what Naruto was talking about. Confusion was evident on his face. He was running through his memories trying to pin point a time. He was wondering if maybe he had said it out loud by mistake and Naruto just never said anything. Naruto pulled the notebook from his fingers.  
You dream about me. The first night you stayed. You said it in your sleep. I panicked. Went to train.  
Well I guess there is no hiding it now.  
If it makes you feel better I love you too.  
Sasuke gasped, no one had told him they loved him before. Well, besides his fan girls but that is different. His eyes were wide with bewilderment. Sasuke now wanted to hear it. He wanted to hear the words. He felt tears build in his eyes. He was the reason Naruto could not speak. Naruto just told him he was loved and he wants to cry. He no longer cared about the Uchiha name. It was just him and Naruto. Sasuke's jaw dropped. A tear was sliding down his face. Naruto wiped the stray tear away.  
"I love you Sasuke." Naruto's voice was gravelly and strained, but it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. "I love you too Naruto." Naruto gave him a real smile.  
I guess that was important  
Very important, but we have so much that we need to talk about. I am not sure you are ready for it all.  
I am ready, but you should give it to me at one time. Then if I have questions I can ask.  
Naruto held on to the notebook and sat on the other side of the futon. Sasuke headed to the shower. Naruto started to write his story in the notebook for Sasuke. Naruto had decided that he would give to Sasuke after the trial. Here saved the last ten pages for his letter for Sasuke. He trusted Sasuke not to peak. Sasuke knew how important this was to Sasuke. In the 4 days before the trail Sasuke and Naruto had almost reached Naruto's letter. Sakura returned the day before the trial.  
The day of the trial was hazy. Fog was covering the village. When Sakura woke before the sun came up she had a sense of dread. She dressed slowly not needing to be up for a few hours. She stood very slowly and could see drizzle of rain in the air. When she stepped into the hallway she did not expect to see Sasuke and Naruto sitting at the bar. The notebook was sitting between the two. She could see the tears in Naruto's eyes. She wondered for a moment what they were talking about. She stepped into the kitchen to make the trio tea. Sasuke picked up the notebook away knowing how he had just hurt Naruto. He told Naruto to not fight the results of his trial no matter what. He was not blind. He could see the pain in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke had not spoke a word since he told Naruto he loved him. He was scared to speak. He thought he could only say the wrong thing. He was never good with words unless it was insults. When Sakura set the glasses of tea in front of the men they were pulled from their own thoughts. The morning was silent. Nothing good could come from silence. Sakura and Naruto had long ago made a decision that if the trail ended badly the team would leave forever. She knew Sasuke would never agree. Naruto had told Sasuke that he would leave the village for him and Sasuke got very angry and told him no. He told Naruto he would not take away the dream of being Hokage. Naruto had told him there is no point of being Hokage if he couldn't save one friend. Sakura cleared her throat attempting to dispel the horrible silence.  
"Sasuke you are family. Our only family. Do you know that?"  
Sasuke gave a nod in reply.  
"We will keep you alive at all costs. Do you know that?"  
Sasuke was shocked. His eyes went wide. He made eye contact with Naruto. He could see the determination in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke knew he could not leave him again. Naruto had never left him alone. Why would he expect him to now. Sasuke gave a slight nod and returned to his tea. The team watched the sun come up. Naruto had an appointment before the trial to remove his stitches. The team made it to the hospital before seven am. Tsunade did not say one word while removing the stitches. She knew what today was. She knew that all words of comfort would fall on deaf ears. Naruto's scar was jagged and course. The blade that was pulled across his throat was serrated, and the wound was full of rust when he was brought to her.  
The trial was set for midday. The team was standing out side of the council building. Naruto had been here many times. He had stood in front of the council hearing the new laws being set against him. The council build always set him on edge. It was the beginning to many bad dreams. Naruto had never been able to do anything about it. Now he feared that Sasuke's association with him could make this end badly. Most everyone he had died over the years. His team was all he had left. He refused to bring them down as well. The team made their way up the steps with Sasuke leading with the other two on each flank. Each wore a face of sheer determination. Tsunade had worked hard to make sure the team could be grouped together during the trial. Sasuke was sure his trial would not be fair. Instead of being the mighty Uchiha he was the monster's lover. The council lost all respect for Sasuke once they heard of the club incident. Once they made it to the court room there were three Ambu waiting on them. They place Sasuke in cuffs. Naruto could not suppress the growl from his lips Sakura was giving each nin a death glare that was in the running with Sasuke's. Sasuke's wrists were cuffed behind his back and his ankles were chained together. Then there was a long chain connecting the two. When the team walked into the room they were booed. They did not expect so many people to be there. The took their spots standing behind a table in the center of the room. A shush came over the room when the five council members entered the room. The stood behind the podiums looking down on Team council member in the center, behind the tallest podium then spoke.  
"Uchiha, Sasuke. On trial for multiple crimes against the village.  
The charges are as follows:  
Treason in the 1st degree for abandoning village.  
Treason in the 1st degree for invoking war with the lightning country, per living in country whilst a class s missing nin of village.  
Treason in the 1st degree for disobeying team Leader.  
Treason in the 2nd degree for abandoning defenseless team mate, Sakura.  
Treason in the 3rd degree for abandoning teammate, Demon vessel.  
Murder in the 1st degree Kiba Inuzuka as result of war.  
Murder in the 1st degree Shino Aburame as result of war.  
Murder in the 1st degree Hinata Hyuga as result of war.  
Murder in the 1st degree Choji Akimichi as result of war.  
Murder in the 1st degree Shikamaru Nara as result of war.  
Murder in the 1st degree Ino Yamanaka as result of war.  
Murder in the 1st degree Neji Hyuga as result of war.  
Murder in the 1st degree Tenten as result of war.  
Murder in the 1st degree Might Guy as result of war.  
Murder in the 3rd degree 17 Ninja as result of war.  
Uchiha guilty by a show of hands."  
Sasuke could hear his heart in his ears. Naruto was growling at every charge.  
All five members of the council raised their hands.  
Naruto's eyes widened with confusion showing the quick shift to purple.  
"Hereby sentence Uchiha to execution by a show of hands."  
Naruto's clawed hands were gripping the table in front of him.  
Sakura had stepped behind Sasuke grabbing his wrists.  
All five hands rose again.  
"NO!"


	6. Chapter 6

"NO!"  
Everything happened at once. Naruto kicked the table forward so it was a good bit away from the crowd. Sakura pushed Sasuke against the table. Naruto jumped on the table facing the council. Sakura turned her back to Sasuke and faced the crowd prepared to defend him. Naruto created eight clones. Each clone took out the Ambu in the room.  
"Revoke it." Naruto was growling. No one had ever seen him this mad.  
"I will not demon vessel."  
No one saw Naruto move. He was crouched on the podium holding the high council member's head steady with a blade to her neck. Sasuke was shocked that he was this upset. They all knew it was a possibility.  
"I'm not the demon vessel. I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I am THE DEMON!"  
He shoved the blade into her throat. By this this time the ninja in the village were coming to see the commotion that was going on in the building. More that 20 had made it to the building before her body hit the ground. The villagers that were watching the trial were being escorted out. In the commotion Naruto created 3 clones that looked like some of the villagers. He had instructed one to run to Tsunade to let her know what was going on. The other two clones to the apartment to pick up their belongings. The remaining clones took on the remaining high council. They were not as trained the rest of the ninja in the village, so it should have easily won fight. Sakura was attempting fight all the ninja at once. Sasuke was pulling desperately at his chains. The cuffs were cutting deeply into his wrists. Blood was starting to drip from his hands onto the floor. He was squatting down stepping on the chain and pulling as hard as he can trying to break the chain. He was screaming with frustration. Sakura was taking on some heavy blows. Naruto's clones had started to assist her. Naruto's fight was getting more complicated by the minute without losing his mind completely. When the last council member was dead Naruto grabbed Sasuke and was trying to pull the cuffs apart. One ninja was targeting Sasuke. Naruto turned them and took a blade into the shoulder. When he turned back to fight the Ninja he used his claws to crush his throat. Naruto did not want to kill any of the village ninja, but he lost control when he saw the blade heading towards Sasuke's back. They were completely surrounded. Naruto created hundreds of clones to suppress the ninja. With that Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrists and with her infused chakra strength she destroyed the chain. The cuffs were still attached but they were no longer connected. She did the same with the ankle chains. With this done the three escaped the building.  
Once they did get out of the building all three took on a henge. Team seven rushed down the empty streets to the Hokage tower. The Ambu were no where insight. They made there way silently up the stairs. Once they were outside of the Hokage office they paused to listen. They could here a few people around the room. Naruto felt Shizune, Kakashi, Tsunade, and his three clones.  
"How bad was it down there Kakashi?"Tsunade asked.  
"Pretty bad. Every ninja in the village at this time is down there." Kakashi was lifting something heavy, his voice was strained.  
"The council?"  
"All dead." Tsunade gave a sigh of relief.  
"Ma'am you are not supposed to wish for death as a medical ninja, nor as Hokage." Shizune was warning her.  
"Well those old bats had it coming. How many months worth of supplies did we gather?"  
"Two and a half old hag." One of Naruto's clones blandly stated.  
Naruto dispersed his clones. He could hear a gasp from in the room. They had all assumed the worst. The three waltzed into the room. The three we immediately pressed against the wall. "You dare enter the Hokage's towers without permission." Kakashi was hissing. Naruto had started to laugh as team seven dropped their henge. Kakashi and the ladies had backed away. Tsunade had a sad smile.  
"You know you have too leave now so I can try to smooth things over for you."Tsunade was speaking directly to Naruto.  
"Yes ma'am I do. That is why I sent the clones." Naruto gave her a stupid smile.  
"How are you laughing?" Tsunade sounded genuinely sad and hurt.  
"When can we leave?"  
Tsunade signed. She knew he had been pinning to have a reason to leave, and now he did. Sasuke had deep cuts on his wrists from the chakra infused cuffs. She undid the seal on cuffs letting them drop to the floor. Sakura and Naruto were changing clothes while Tsunade bandaged Sasuke's wrists. Naruto had his shirt and his fishnet shirt off standing there in his bandages. He was bleeding quite a bit and needed to be healed. Sasuke knew Naruto did not want him to see whatever was under his bandages. When Tsunade went to remove them Naruto visibility tensed. Naruto knew he could not keep this from Sasuke forever. He had even written about it in his letter. He did not think he was ready though. Sasuke should have turned away but could not. He could see every muscle and Naruto's shoulders, neck, and arms. Naruto had his back to him so when the bandages all he could see was his back. Sasuke's sharingan activated. He wanted to remember every mark, ripple and curve. He did not expect to see so many scars. The first one he noticed was the one from him. He did not believe he went all the way through his chest. It was light in color and slightly raised. He had two crisscross scars across his back that were pink and recent. Just to the right was the new wound from saving him. On his sides and shoulders he could see the ends of scars from the front. They were ragged and dark. Tsunade was working on some wounds on his chest diligently. Sasuke was trying to remember any wounds Naruto might have sustained besides the stab in the back. Sakura was looking away. Sasuke could see the pain in her face. Kakashi was standing next to her looking intently at Naruto. Sasuke could tell he was shocked. Sasuke was suddenly nervous to see his chest. Naruto looked over his should at Sasuke. He took a deep breathe when Tsunade ordered him to turn. Sasuke had gathered the will to turn away, but as he did Naruto started to turn. He started to see his chest and stopped half way. He was shocked to say the least. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke's face to judge his reaction. Naruto felt himself stand taller. He could see the shock and confusion on Sasuke's face. This was no surprise to him he knew what he was seeing. Sasuke could see how mangled Naruto's chest was. The first thing he did see was the scar he had left him it was so dark it was almost black. He assumed it was from the heat, and from how deep it is. The scar was indented but covered with more raised scars. They were not as deep, but still deep enough to stand so far off his skin. At first he thought maybe he had been tortured, but some of the cuts were fresh the covered his entire torso. Some of the scars even fell bellow his waistline in his pants, and went as far up as over his shoulders. Sasuke could see all the cuts were seep and jagged so the were not from a blade. Naruto could see when Sasuke came to the conclusion I was all self inflicted, it showed in his face. He looked into Naruto's eyes. He just wanted to know why, but he knew now was not the time. He knew they needed to leave before they are hunted down sand killed. Sasuke picked up a shirt and threw it to Naruto, and put on his shirt. Naruto pulled on his shirt and a long black coat.  
No one said anything while they were getting together. All three had separate bags with outfits they did not typically wear, basic toiletries, food, and money that would last at least two months. Sakura had a separate pack for medical supplies. When the team was dressed and ready they applied a henge to leave the village. They had no idea where they would go, but they knew they had to stay out of sight of any Konoha residents. Sakura could no longer have life in the village and Naruto blamed himself for it. The village had always hated him and Sasuke was due to be executed so they had no life here. Sakura on the other hand did. She may have rebelled, and reacted harshly to villagers, but they still loved her.  
Kakashi lead the team to the gates. No one seemed to pay them any attention. That may have been because they were still trying to get rid of the clones in the council tower. Naruto decided to keep the resisting until the team was well outside of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kakashi could not say he was disappointed with his team. They stood up for what they believed in. On top of that he felt bad for always lacking in the teaching department for Naruto. He had always chosen Sasuke over him. Kakashi knew he may never see his team again. He hoped that Lady Tsunade would be able to get them back into the village after everything calmed down. He had never apologized nor corrected the way he treated Naruto in the past. Even if he failed at teaching Naruto, he had always respected him. Kakashi belived it was because he never treated him as a monster. Of course he knew what he was, but he knew this child was very kindhearted. Kakashi had seen him lose it, but he knew what his heart was really like. Kakashi also believed that the young man deserved to be angry. The village had always treated him so badly, even if all he had ever done was protect them. Killing the council is one thing Kakashi had never expected. He feared the team may never be able to come back to the village. Kakashi had seen the will of fire in Naruto. He always thought even though it was not likely Naruto would become Hokage, but now it seemed even more unlikely. Kakashi was leading his entire team to a missing nin life. He secretly feared that Sakura could not handle it. What was she supposed to do in the wood. He still viewed her as a dainty flower even though she had proved to have immense power. He did not want to watch them walk away. Tsunade had informed him he has to stay in the village to fight for his team. He knew it was for the best, but he was losing hope in the higher power in the village. He knew without order ninja are just trained killing machines able to do anything for any power. He could not leave with questionable ethics being used against the young ninja of the village. His team was enough proof of that. He needed to find out what had changed. Never had the young Uchiha been treated so badly by the village. Someone had skewed the point of view of the e village in some way, and he needed to find out how and why. That's why he has to let his team leave. He had to make the village a safe place for all. When they arrived at the gate he knew that he most likely will never see any of them again. He pulled Naruto to the side. At one point he realized Naruto may be the smartest one on the team.  
"What is the plan Naruto? I know you have one." Kakashi was leaning close and whispering.  
"I have to get them away. First we will go into the village hidden in the mist and purchase some extra supplies and food. We will go to my place hidden near there and take turns gathering information and supplies from the surrounding areas.. I assume you are aware there is someone pulling strings behind the scenes. I will send a Haku clone to you when I uncover any useful information." Naruto knew this wasn't much of a plan at the time, but that is all he had at the time. He had his suspicions, but he could not act on them at this time.  
"I know you have more, but that is all that needs to be said. Keep them safe. I will send a messenger once every two weeks to give you an update from inside the village."  
Naruto turned back to his team and instructed them to take to the trees and follow him. Naruto knew that he had a lot of work to do. He still wanted to be Hokage. It was still his biggest dream, and he will achieve it. This was the beginning of his campaign. He was going to save the village from itself. If this did not work he did not know what will. Now that he had Sasuke and Sakura by his side he knew he could do anything. Nothing will stop him. This s the most he had felt alive in so long. He was going to steal the village back and it was going to be safe for his team to live in peace. He would never hide behind a mask every again, this was a new beginning for him. He could see Sasuke was not going to follow with out an explanation for much to longer. Naruto knew they can not stop until they make it to the village, because the Ambu could be after them. He needed to pick up speed. Naruto came to a full stop, and removed his long coat. "Naruto we can not stop now." When Sakura looked up she was the purple eye and claws. He motioned the two to come forward. He motion Sasuke to get on his back. Sasuke was very hesitant. He reluctantly followed orders though. He felt he could not make this a habit. He was an independent person. Once Sasuke was secure he pulled his long coat on over him. He picked Sakura and carried her bridal style. He pulled her jacked over her face. When they started to move Sakura almost let out a yelp, but the wind would not let her voice out. Sasuke knew that he was moving so fast he cannot be seen. He wanted to see, he wanted to feel the wind on his skin. He attempted to wiggle his fingers to escape the tightly pulled coat, but a clawed hand clamped on his. He could feel the growl resonating from Naruto's chest, but could not here it sue to the rushing wind. The lack of movement was almost hypnotic. Sasuke could feels his eyes drooping. The warmth from the older man was making him very comfortable. Sakura had fallen asleep almost immediately. They had been moving for an hour, and when the jolted to a stop Sasuke and Sakura were jolted awake. Naruto put Sakura down gently and pulled his coat so Sasuke could jump off. Once he was off Sasuke took a step back. Sakura took about ten steps forward to see the gates to a village at the bottom of the hill they were on. Naruto turned to face Sasuke. His eyes were a hard deep purple, and his claws were at least two inches. Sasuke could see panic in Naruto's eyes when he started to run his fingers through his hair. He let out a deep, torn growl. He was doubled over. Sasuke squatted down and place his hand on Naruto's face. He could see the man calm down. Naruto was reverting to his normal self. When he looked up to Sasuke his eyes were a calm blue. He whispered a thank you, and the men stood. When they joined Sakura at the clearing at the top of the hill it his Sasuke where they are. Naruto had made a day's travel in an hour. That is why he did not let him put his hand out. It would have broken his wrist and fingers. The team took on the henge of Sasuke and Sakura being a parent of a teenage boy. Naruto looked like a 15 year old villager. Before they moved Naruto pulled out ID cards for everyone. Sasuke did not think he could have a plan this distinctive already. He must have had the IDs long before today. Naruto had knew this was coming. Not exactly this, but he knew leaving was a possibility. Naruto informed Sasuke to go gather supplies from the village academy. He informed him to gather anything that may be important. Sakura was told to go to the hospital to get anything she can get her hands on without being caught. Naruto had half the money informed the team he will get more food while gathering information. The team went separate ways due to meet up at the same place in two hours. The team then entered the village.  
In the village Sasuke took on the Academy. The place was almost empty, which made no sense. He was unsure if his true mission was weapons. Sasuke had recently realized that Naruto had a very detailed plan, and he was playing right into it. Naruto had never failed him before, so he would do exactly what he was told. This was a new thing for him, and it did not settle well with him. He could see his brown hair in front of his face. He was unsure whey he chose this appearance. It was very bland and did not appear strong. It was the complete opposite of his true self. While walking through each room it brought him back to his academy days. He thought of how all the students had treated Naruto. He remembered all the pranks Naruto had pulled. That is when it dawned on him that it was all a ploy. Naruto was never dumb or weak. It made it seem that way. He pranks were to get attention. Now that he thinks about it all the pranks were very clever. Sasuke wonders how no one noticed that to begin with. Now that he thinks about it Sasuke could not help but laugh. No one had known the real Naruto. Sasuke was looking specificity for weapon, but he wanted scrolls as well. He figured if they were going on the run they better train. When they got back they had to get Naruto into the Hokage's office. There was no doubt in his mind that they will get back. When Sasuke started entering into the back rooms it was like a library. There was s many books and scrolls. Sasuke did not even look he started grabbing. He was sealing them away in summoned snakes, so he could call on them latter. In the next room Sasuke found something very conspicuous. It was labeled jinchuuriki. It was an entire shelf. He automatically feared for Naruto. He knew some villages still try to gather the power of the jinchuuriki. So he stole them all, and started searching for any weapon he could find. He wanted Naruto out of this village as soon as possible.  
Sakura had been on many missions with Naruto. She knew that face he was giving them. It was the do not stray from my order or we will all die. He knew what this village was to him. This village had captured him and tried to split the kyubi no kitsune from him. He was tied to the table with chakra suppressants cuffs. They believed that cutting the seal from his body would break it. They did not know that the seal was just a visual imprint of the seal in his chakra. They had flayed his abdomen before She had found him. Everyone else had just recently died and he let himself be captured in the hopes he would die. He was the only one who could come save him. Kakashi was on a mission and Tsunade was busy with meeting with the Kage about the situation. Sakura knew that would not work fast enough so she took it upon herself to save him. Naruto was so mad at her for putting her life at risk. Today she took on the henge that looks like Hinata. She had chose this appearance because she had always liked the girl and it was and easy do. Tsunade had given her most everything that they would need medical wise, but she wanted to be overly stocked. She snuck into the storage room. She was taking everything she could get her hands on. When she had filled all her pouches She headed back to the meeting place.  
Naruto was already at the meeting place when Sakura had arrived. He was talking to a man she had never seen before. He was telling him to go into the village and spy. She knew he had knew more that he let on. He thought something was going on in this village that was messing with theirs. She then knew it was a clone because he would not trust anyone but him self with a job like this. Sasuke had walked up behind her while she was observing Naruto. He stood next to her wondering why Naruto was talking to a clone. He had only been back a short time, and he was unaware on how the older man ran missions. They watched as the clone silently entered the village.  
"My old hide out is not far from here. No one will find us there."  
"Why would you have a hide out here, Naru-chan?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh, I have one outside of every village, but I thought this one would be best if it was more than just me."  
Naruto started to walk while letting his henge drop. He chose this hide out because it was not as bad as the others. He had not lost control in this one. On top of that it was the best insulated. They would be able to keep warm easily. The team had arrived to a cave. Sasuke was almost disappointed if the cave was his hide out, but they walked behind the cave to a hidden door. Naruto had dropped into the hidden door and waited for Sakura to leap into his arms it was a 50 ft drop. Sakura was not hesitant one bit. She knew Naruto would catch her. Naruto asked Sasuke if he needed to be caught. There was no spite in his voice. Sasuke called gown informing him to back away. Sasuke landed with more grace than Naruto did. When all three were at the bottom the were stepped into a room that had only a bed. The wall behind the bed was a trick door. Naruto pushed it open with his chakra. Only his could open the door. The team followed Naruto through the door into the hide out. Naruto had shut the door behind them. There was only two rooms. There was the main room with a bed, bookshelf, many tables covered in books, and a rug. The second room was a bathroom with a shower stall, and no tub. Sasuke was impressed by how many books there were in this small hide out. With the one bed he assumed that Sakura would get it. Sasuke took a seat on the floor summoning his snakes. Naruto threw him a sleep pack. Sasuke was glad that Naruto had thought about that, because he did not. Sakura decided she would take a shower first while the men unpacked. Sasuke and Naruto was looking over all the information they had on jinchuuriki. Naruto was upset. Sasuke could tell by how silent the other man was being. When he opened a scroll about Naruto he saw the notes from an experiment on the older man. He was shocked at the way they had treated him. They started his body to the brink of death to see how the Kyubi would react. Sasuke was reading further into the notes when Naruto slowly pulled it way from him.  
"It is in my letter to you. Please wait."  
Sasuke nodded in return. "When am I going to be able to read it?"  
Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Soon." He paused. "I do not want to be here when you read it."  
Sasuke was confused. "Where are you going?"  
"I'll tell you when I know. I need to make the village a safe place for you and Sakura. I have my suspicions but they are gut feelings I need proof."  
"How will you get proof?"  
"I am sending clones into the villages to spy while we are around."  
"You know I do not care where we live as long as I am with you. Sakura doesn't care either. You're our only tie to the village."  
"I still want to be Hokage."  
"Why? Why would you want to protect a village that has hated you."  
"The people I love come from there." He was looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. "You came from there. It is your home."  
"I want nothing to do with it if it hurts you."  
"The pain from them is tolerable."Naruto's face dropped as he said this. Sasuke knew what he was talking about.  
"I am not ever leaving you Naruto. Sakura will never leave you." Sasuke gave him a sad smile.  
Naruto leaned forward and kissed him gently. Sasuke felt his body melt. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck pulling him in closer. Naruto deepened the kiss. He pulled Sasuke into his lap. Naruto was had his back leaned aging the bed and Sasuke was facing him with his legs on either side of his hips. Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's cherry blond hair. Naruto ran his hands up the back of Sasuke's shirt. He tightened his grip and pressed the younger mans body into his. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke moaned in approval. There was not much of a fight for dominance. Sasuke wanted Naruto to be in control. Sasuke had never given up control in anything, but he did not want control here. Naruto broke the kiss and removed Sasuke's shirt. He was kissing the younger man's neck harshly leaving love bites, and hickies as he went. Sasuke was moaning at the contact gripping Naruto's hair tighter. Naruto started to kiss down his chest. When he licked Sasuke's nipple he arched his back rubbing himself against Naruto. Naruto lightly bit down on the nipple. Sasuke almost screamed. Sasuke had latched onto Naruto's shoulders digging his nails into the flesh.  
"Some one is very sensitive." He started to suck on Sasuke's nipple.  
"Where else are you sensitive Suke?"  
Naruto brought his hands to Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke's body was convulsing. Naruto's hands were moving slowly and his mouth was moving roughly. Sasuke was unsure of which was going to drove him crazy first. Naruto had his hand right bellow Sasuke's man hood and slowly spread the man's legs. Sasuke bucked his hips. Sakura cleared her throat from the bathroom door. She stood there with hands on her hips.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke dropped his head into Naruto's shoulder. He knew they should not go any further while on the run. At the moment though he wanted to feel every inch of Naruto's skin. At the moment he could not breathe. He leaned back and stood. He started head to the shower. Naruto was disappointed. He wanted the young man and there was no denying it. There was to much to do at this time. Naruto was looking over the scroll about himself. It was all basic information. There was no real dangerous knowledge to be found. Out of all the horrible experiments they put him through it seemed they found no useful information. He was glad Sasuke had grabbed it though. He was really tired from the past few days. He had really exert himself to kill the council, and get the team safe in a timely manor on four hours of sleep in three days. He was scared to sleep in such close quarters with his only friends. He was reading through the scrolls on the other jinchuuriki. It appeared he had been the only one to be caught. Then again he was trying to be captured. He was so angry when Sakura had come to save him. He was unsure when he had actually dosed off. He was startled when Sasuke started to lift him to put him on the bed. He stood slowly he had not realized he was so wore out. He laid on to the bed pulling Sasuke with him. He was barely aware that Sasuke was half naked. But he felt so warm against him. Sasuke was wearing a pair of Naruto's black seat pants, and that was it. Sasuke was glad he had Sakura re-wrap his wrists before he attempted to lift Naruto. His hair was still wet, and it was was longer while wet. He knew he was wore out, but he was going to let Sakura sleep first. He did not think Naruto would need to sleep. Sasuke re-adjusted him self so that he was laying his head on Naruto's chest and he had his arms wrapped around his body. Naruto quickly intertwined their legs. Sasuke did not think he could be this comfortable sleeping with another person, but it seemed they fit perfectly together.

Sakura had a small smile on her face withing her best friends cuddle into bed. She grabbed the large blanket and covered them. She had not seen Naruto sleep so well since they were children. Then again he could have never slept. She never paid enough attention to him when they were children. She had always thought him as a stupid child. She was not sure when she had a change in heart about him. She believed it was around the time she realized Sasuke was selfish. He had only cared about himself, and Naruto had cared about everyone. When she found out Naruto was nothing like the boy she thought she knew her respect for him tripled. She was watching the two men sleeping, and started thinking about Lee. She missed him deep in her heart. She suddenly regretted not bringing any alcohol. She knew if Naruto found out about what she was about to do he would scold her, but she just wanted to forget everything. She took a cocktail of pain medications and sleeping pills. She was one pill away from enough to kill her. She knew this, but it did not bother her at the moment. She did not want to feel anything. She could feel her limbs tingle and get heavy with sedation. Her eyes were hazy and she knew a near comatose state was seeping in. She had her back against the wall across from the bed. She was glad she was wearing a hooded jacket and sweats, when she became cold with chills. That is when sleep seeped in.

When Naruto woke up he was wrapped in warmth with black covering his eyes. At first he thought it may be a blanket, but he could see light showing through it. He was encased in the smell of strawberries and clean clothes. He knew the sell very well. He had many dreams just of this smell. He tightened his arms around the smaller man. He lay there watching the man sleep until he started to stir about five minutes later. At this point Sasuke sat up and looked at Sakura. He called out to her to attempt to wake her. When she did not wake immediately Sasuke no longer felt Naruto behind him. He was then crouched over Sakura. He started to shake her. He knew he needed to get her awake. He did not know how long she had slept. His internal clock was saying 8 hours. He felt her pulse and it was slow. Naruto was petrified. Sasuke came and crouched next to him grabbing her hands. Her hands were hot and shaking. He started to rub them between his hands calling her name loudly.

"Come on Sakura you can not do this to me." Naruto was starting to panic. 

"Who is going to clean me up when I can't take it any more?"

Sasuke started to check her pupils. They were heavily dilated. Sasuke started to smack the back of her hands attempting to wake her. He was unsure how long she had been out.

"Who is going to keep me out of trouble? Suke can't do that he causes more trouble than even me, Sakura." Naruto did not know what else to do he was not a medical ninja. "Come on Sakura. Everyone else is gone. I need you."

Naruto started to shake as well. Sasuke could not handle him losing it while Sakura could be in real trouble. Sakura's heart was slower that when they first got up. The worried Sasuke even more. Her heart had been slow enough to begin with.

"Who is going to tell me I'm worth it when I think about the only person I ever loved trying to kill me. Remember you have to make me remember I am good too. I am not all bad. I need you here, no one else knows me like you do."

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. His heart was in knots, but he could not think about that right now. With each passing moment Sakura's heart beat was slowing. She was dying. With that thought her breathing stopped. Sasuke had one last plan, and he hopped it would work.

"Naruto go turn on the shower as cold as you can get it. NOW!"

Naruto ran. Sasuke picked up the girl and rushed into the bathroom. The shower was big enough to lay her in it with her knees bent. He had a bad fever. Steam was coming off her while she pulled her hooded jacket of. He started CPR hoping she would start breathing again and wake up. He did CPR for about a minute before she started to gasp. Her eyes widened with panic. She was awake and unsure of what was going on. Naruto screamed out her name. When she saw him she started to cry. She remembered what had happened. She pulled her self up into a sitting position. She was sobbing uncontrollably. He knew how weak she was, and she knew she had to be strong for her team. They all had their own demons. She knew theirs were worse than hers, but it all hurt so bad sometimes.

"I just waned to forget. I didn't want to remember."

Naruto pulled her into his arms. Sasuke shut the sower off and went to get her some dry clothes. When he came back Naruto was rocking her like a father would a child. Sasuke then knew this was his family. They would be any family member that each other needed. Sasuke grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Sasuke hugged them both.

"Please never again."

Sasuke has whispered in her ear. That is when she realized Sasuke needed her too. She was loved. No everything was not better, but she felt like she had so much more to live for. Naruto stood them up, and Sasuke gave her the clothes. Sasuke and Naruto left her alone in the bathroom for privacy. Sasuke made tea over the fire. He knew they all needed it.  
When Sasuke was done with the tea they all sat on the rug reading through the scrolls about jinchuuriki. Naruto had noticed something similar in each scroll. One person was mentioned in each scroll. Danzo. He knew that he disliked Naruto, but he did not think he would be involved in something like this. He did not see him when he was being tortured, but there was a masked man in the room at all times. Naruto was getting more angry at each passing moment. Danzo was trying to take all the jinchuuriki for his village. Naruto was being betrayed by his own village. Naruto needed to find out how far this went, who was involved. He may never be able to show his face there again. He was hoping the that there were not many people involved. He did not point this out to the other two, but they could see him getting angry. Sasuke was trying to figure out why. Naruto was attempting to find other names listed. He saw the scroll on Gaara was almost as long as his. With this he decided he needed to see him. He may have a spy close to him in his ranks. Gaara had stopped coming around as much when be became a Kage, so he had not seen him in months. He set the scrolls down and looked at his teammates. He decided he would not keep anything from them.

"Danzo is listed multiple times in each scroll. I believe he is plotting against me and anyone who will stand with me." Naruto paused deciding how to tell them he was going to see Gara without them. "Also.. the information on Gaara is extensive. I believe he has a spy close to him. I am going to visit him. While I am gone I need you to see if you can find any other connections."

Sasuke was not shocked that he wanted to go alone. He had always had some weird bond with Gaara. Sasuke did not feel the need to argue. He knew it would be dangerous, but he had to trust Naruto. Sakura on the other hand was used to Naruto leaving days on end with no explanation, and had nothing to say on the matter. She gave him a thumbs up of approval. He gave her a small smile knowing she had picked that up from Lee when they were together.

"How long will you be gone?" Sasuke was worried about the older man. Even though he knew it was pointless.

"A week tops. Going to miss me Suke-chan." Sasuke blushed. It was out of character for him. "Will you really?"Naruto was confused now.

"Of course he will. Stop teasing." Sakura was scolding him.

Naruto started to pout. "I am serious. When has he ever cared about me?" Naruto was all around confused.

Sasuke closed his eyes tight. "I think we need to really talk."

"You need to read my letter." Naruto grabbed his hand.

"How can you forgive me? Why are you protecting me? I can not just forget the things I have done to you." Sasuke was trying to pull his hands away.  
Naruto tightened his grip.

"You were always forgiven. I have always loved you, but never forget what you have done. Become the lover that pain makes you. No longer hide behind your mask. Be yourself for me."

Sasuke diverted his eyes. "I nearly killed you." Sasuke whispered this.

"I let you, Sasuke. It is all my fault." Sasuke's head shot up. He was confused. 

"While I am gone read my letter." Naruto dropped his hands and cupped his face. "I love you, never forget that."

For the rest of the day the team studied every document on the jinchuuriki. Naruto determined it was around ten p.m. When he could read no longer. There was so much information but it seems nothing is connected or relevant. Naruto could not pin point what was going on an it was frustrating him. Sakura decided it was time to eat, she decided to pull out the small portable stove the had and make some ramen. Now it was no special ramen, but it was good enough. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the sleeping mat, while Sakura was sitting on the edge of the bed. Dinner was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. When they were done Sakura immediately fell asleep. Sasuke pulled out his book and laid across Naruto's lap. Naruto was running his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke quickly fell asleep. When Sasuke's breathing evened out Naruto lifted Sasuke's head and paid him on the mat. He covered him with a large blanket, and decided to get outside for some fresh air. Naruto was standing outside in the chilly wind. He could see the moon high in the sky. He was not ready to tell Kakashi what he had found. All he knew so far was, Danzo was working with the village hidden in the mist to collect the nine demons. From what he can see there are spies in each village gathering data on each. Some spies were closer than others. Gaara's seemed to very close. That worried Naruto. Gaara did not let many people close so it had to be someone they both knew. Naruto was unsure when it had started to rain, but he was getting drenched. Naruto took his time getting back to the hideout. He felt useless. When he was standing outside the door he could hear screaming. He rushed in wondering what he did leaving his teammates. Sakura was crouching over Sasuke who was clutching his head and screaming. Sasuke had tears streaming down his face.

"He had nightmare like this when you were in the hospital. He does not wake easily. Almost like you."

Naruto quickly stripped his wet clothes, pulled on his sweat pants. He pulled Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke was shaking. Naruto tightened his grip around Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stopped screaming. It took a few hours for the man to stop crying, but it all stopped eventually. Naruto never let go. He had never seen Sasuke so weak. Sasuke had never shown any from of weakness. Naruto felt as if he had to take it all away from the younger man. He did nothing to deserve the pain he was put in. Neither of them did. Naruto was finally understanding what Sakura had been talking bout all these years. All he ever did wrong was be born. He did not ask for any of this. He dealt with it better than most people. All the things Sasuke was put through he deserved to turn his back on the village. Naruto could not fault him for that. He should have left. Now Naruto was going to make the village worthy of them. Alll the torture he had been put through for this village h was going to make the most of it. Naruto had never admitted it, not even to himself, but he lost the hope of being Hokage when Sasuke left. He did not think he could ever do anything so amazing. Now it was more than that. He wanted to change the village. He wanted it to be more than the place he lives, and make it a home. He wanted Sasuke to be welcome with no foul word. He wanted Sakura to be acknowledged for the strides she has made in the medical field. Nothing could stand in his way anymore. He now had everything he needed. Naruto decided just before dawn one day he would marry the man in his arms. He knew it may be ten years down the road, but he promised himself that he would. He had always loved Sasuke. He may not have known it the entire time, but it was always love. That is why holding Sasuke I his sleep was more than perfect for him. Naruto could stay in this position forever. When Sasuke started to stir Naruto lessened his grip and let Sasuke lay in his lap. Sasuke was so cute when he woke up, mostly because he did not want to. He was snuggling his face into Naruto's legs trying to find sleep again.

"Time to get up sleepy head." Naruto has whispered.

Sasuke covered his face mumbling something about five more minutes. To grab his attention Naruto grabbed his ass and squeezed. Sasuke moaned and bucked into the mat. Becoming painfully aware of where his blood was rushing. He gave Naruto a half glare and sat up. Some of his hair was sticking straight up while the rest hung in his face. Sasuke started to put. Naruto gave him a quick kiss on the forehead watching Sasuke blush. The man was utterly adorable with his pink cheeks and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sasuke fall back forward whining 

"But I wanna sleep naru.." 

Naruto picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Naruto gave him a swat on the ass, Sasuke gave yelp. Naruto carried him into the bathroom, and set him on his feet. Naruto gave him a pat on the head and turned to leave. He closed the door behind him. Naruto smiled when he heard the shower cut on. Naruto made some tea for everyone, and Sakura started to stir. He knew she smelt the tea, and it woke her. They had lived together for too long. No one had expected Naruto to be the first one up in the morning. Then again most people thought Naruto had slept. Sakura and Naruto were enjoying the tea when Sasuke exited the shower. He joined the drinking tea.

"I am leaving this morning." Naruto said very bluntly. "I have realized what I need to do, and I need to do it as soon as possible."

Sakura was used to the vague explanation so she said nothing.

Sasuke on the other hand was not. "What does that even mean Naruto?"

Naruto gave him a quick smile. "I have always wanted to be Hokage. I may have never said it out loud, but my only reason was to become acknowledged. Well, now I have found a better reason. I want to make it a better place for us. All three of us. I want the village to be our home. And to do that I need to find out what Danzo is doing."

Sasuke gave Naruto a nod. That was the only explanation he needed. He understood. Sasuke knew what that felt like wanted the world to be a better place for the ones close to him. Granted it may have only been recently, but he knew what that felt like. That is why he was ready to give his life for Naruto to no longer be associated with a traitor, but Naruto would have none of that. Sasuke stared to smile. Had it always been so obvious that Naruto had loved him. Sasuke grabbed the older man's hand and squeezed. When he let go he went back to reading the scrolls. He could not let Naruto down.  
Naruto stood to take a shower getting ready to go to he Village Hidden in the Sand. He pulled out a tan poncho with a matching head wrap. He wanted to blend into his surrounding the best he could. He could not have anyone identify him. He had Sakura wrap his entire torso before dressing hopping it would protect some against the sand. The team could not leave until he go back. The door was sealed with his chakra. On his way out he whispered a secret way out if he was not back in a week, he warned him if he used it the hide out will no longer be able to be used. He whispered and I love you and left. Naruto was not going to sprint he needed all his energy for what lay ahead. He was unsure he was going to get to Gaara with out it being suspicious. He was running at an even pace planning to make it there in a day and a half. Naruto still had no idea who the spy would be. It really could be anyone at this point. Naruto ran the entire way without stopping. When he arrived he did not bother hiding his identity. He marched to the gates and told the ninja there to find Gaara and tell him he has a visitor.  
Sasuke and Sakura were determined to find anything that would help Naruto. Sasuke was surprised how lonely he felt the moment Naruto left. Sakura had been talking to him for ten minutes and he had not even noticed. He was to busy worrying about Naruto. Sasuke had to wonder if it had always been like this. Whenever he would think of Naruto he would train. He would go days without sleep to train. He had never really thought about it like that. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when he heard steps down the hallway. Sasuke froze, Sakura must have heard it as well she paused as well. Sasuke signaled Sakura to kill the lights, and back away. Sasuke activated his sharingan. He knew it was not Naruto. He could sense him. This chakra was half as powerful as Naruto's. It shocked Sasuke when there was a flash of Naruto's chakra. Sasuke's sharingan was spinning wildly. He almost laughed when the intruder had a hard time pushing the door. The intruder got into the room and immediately tripped over a book. Sasuke did laugh and pounced on him. He detained the man. Sakura cut on the lights and laughed when she saw Sasuke. He was smiling so brightly. They started laughing uncontrollably. This was definitely not an ambush. The intruder had his arms pinned behind his back. Sasuke was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. The intruder cleared his throat. When he did Sasuke's attitude changed completely. With his free hand he grabbed the man's head and yanked back. He let a snarl rip from his throat. Sakura was shocked, of the time he had been back she had not seen him so angry. Sasuke slammed the man's face into the concrete floor, and snapped it back. Blood was gushing from the man's nose. Sasuke leaned down and pressed his lips to the intruder's ear.

"I needed you to know I am a little upset."

Sasuke's voice was raspy. Sakura tied the man up, and tied him to the foot of the bed. She took a seat on the bed while Sasuke crouched in front of him. Sakura was pulling out all the weapons, and she was arranging them. The intruder flinched every time there was a clink of metal. Sasuke had his head dipped with his hair covering his eyes. He slowly lifted his head and he had a dangerous smile on his face. He flipped his hair back showing his daunting eyes. Sakura noticed that Sasuke had never put a shirt on. She could see all his muscles rippling under his tattoos. He did not just have tattoos covering both arms but his chest as well. He was very intimidating.

"So how are you?" Sakura was mocking the man.

"Do not play with me child."

Sasuke placed his hand on the man's face. "Oh, but can I play?" The man shuddered. "I think we can both have some fun with him." Sasuke looked up to Sakura.

"Oh, yes we can." She gave him a bright smile ruffling her hair. She stood and took off her shirt as well. She had wrap from her neckline to just above her bellybutton. "Would be a shame to get my shirt dirty."

"You won't hurt me. You're comrades with Naruto. He would be disappointed in you."

Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto is a kind soul." Sasuke stood slowly. "Me on the other hand am not." Sasuke turned his back on the man. Sasuke had the Uchiha symbol between his shoulder blades. "What about you Sakura?"

She leaned into the intruder. "Well Sasuke, as you know the only people I care about is you and Naruto. Anybody threatening either of you I will crush." She dropped her hand on his shoulder with a bit of force.

"Who are you?"Sasuke turned, looking down on the man with his arms crossed behind his head.

"None of your damn business."The man closed his eyes. Sasuke sighed.  
Sakura whispered "Oh no."

Sasuke slapped the man with an open hand. "Do not make this bad for yourself."

Sakura grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked back. "Who are you?"

"No." The man was mumbling.

Sasuke snarled and slapped him with his back hand. Sasuke leaned his forehead to the intruders. "Maybe an easier question. What is your name?"  
The man faltered. Sasuke's sharingan eyes were boring deep into his. He knew this man was crazy. He knew who Sasuke Uchiha is. He had heard the stories. He was a mad man. They say he lost most of his sanity after he left the village, then lost it all when he murdered his brother. He didn't doubt the man would torture him for no reason. Sasuke had kept a smile the entire time. He was enjoying this. "Gin."

Sasuke nodded to Sakura. She put both hands on each side of Gin's head to keep him still. Sasuke activated his genjustu. In Gin's illusion he was hung upside down from a tree in the middle of an empty field. No one would hear his screams. Sasuke was firing off hundreds of questions. With every question a cut was formed on his body by the smiling man if he refused to answer. Sasuke stepped away from the man while he was in the illusion. His smile was gone. He was concentrating on gathering information. Sasuke was sitting with a notepad writing down the information. When he got enough information Sakura knocked him out. They did not want to kill the man, but did not want to let him go. They would wait until Naruto got back to decide what to do. Sasuke was analyzing the information, and it all pissed him off. The room was silent.

Sasuke broke the silence. "So. Gin here." He kicked the man's leg. "Is part of an organization with no name. He works directly for Danzo. He is from the village hidden in the mist."

"What do they want?"

"Power. Danzo has led them to believe that He is working for their home village. When they captured Naruto they extracted some of his chakra and are duplicating to attempt to create super soldiers. With him being the vessel for the Kyubi No Kitsune, harboring his own demon, his own special powers and the Uzumaki stamina they chose him to be the best candidate." Sasuke's words were laced with venom. "They have spies for every jinchuuriki, so that one day they can mold a soldier out of each one." Sasuke smirked. "But they chose Naruto out of all of them."

Sakura knew what this meant. Danzo had Sasuke's trial set up in the hopes that Naruto would lose control and he would get a perfect sample. They had used Sasuke against Naruto. They would execute the mighty Uchiha to get to the man. This led Sasuke and Sakura to believe the entire council had to be in on this plan. They were suddenly very glad Naruto had killed them. They had to find out who else was involved before they could even think about getting home. The question now is why was this man here now. As if Sasuke heard the question he answered. "to steal the scrolls back. They thought we had all left." Sakura sighed. For a terrorist organization they did not seem very smart. Sakura stood to make tea. It was going to be a long wait until Naruto got home.


	8. Chapter 8

Gaara had met Naruto just inside the gate. He was surprised that Naruto would arrive unannounced. He knew this must be important. Naruto had a foolish grin on his face.  
"Gaara!"  
Naruto was hiding deep behind his mask. Gaara gave him a nod.  
"Let's go eat! Gaara! I have missed you! Let's GO! FOOD!"  
Gaara gave the man another nod and headed to is home. Naruto did not let his smile falter but his eyes were examining everyone closely. Gaara noticed this, and he realized Naruto was looking for someone. Naruto knew something he did not. Gaara would never admit it, but this was making him nervous. He was there when Naruto ended the war. He knew if Naruto was on edge shit was about to hit the fan. When they entered Gaara's home Naruto did not ease up. This lead Gaara to believe it was some one close to him. He was becoming more uncomfortable by every minute. Naruto shut the door behind them.  
"Did you see they way everyone was looking at me?! Its like they thought I was SEXY. Coz I am! But I don't need stalkers..."  
Naruto sounded like a fool but his face was dead serious. Gaara gave him a nod. Naruto took a seat in the chair in the middle of the room. Gaara put up a barrier between the two men and the rest of the house for safe measures. Gaara took a seat on the table in the middle of the room. Gaara was eying the man in font of him. Naruto had his eyes closed and he was searching for chakra signatures. Once he found none he relaxed into the chair. Gaara crossed his knees and rested his hands in his lap. He was waiting for Naruto to speak.  
"All jinchuuriki are in danger."  
Gaara was taken aback. Jinchuuriki were considered some of the best Ninja. Who would be attempting to harm them. Gaara motioned to go on.  
"I have not found all the information, but each jinchuuriki has at least one spy. I had to inform you in person because your spy seems to be closer than the rest."  
"Who?"  
"I do not know. He knows bits of your personal life, so I would say you see this person at least once a day."  
Gaara nodded in approval. Gaara was running through the men in his mind that he sees on a daily basis. There were only three.  
"Aki, Shinji, and Kyo."  
"Positions?"  
"General, right hand man, and towel boy."  
Naruto rubbed his hair. They had to find the spy and quick.  
Sasuke was sitting on the futon enjoying his morning tea. Naruto had been gone for one full day. Gin was sitting quietly still tied to the end of the bed. Sakura had just cut on the shower. With Naruto gone it was time for him to read the letter. Sasuke was nervous about what it really said. He pulled his legs up sitting crisscross on the futon. He pulled out the notebook and took a deep breathe. He was going to find out what Naruto really thought about him. He flipped the cover open noticing Naruto's chicken scratch immediately.  
Bastard,  
I wanted to start with letting you know that I know calling you bastard is an insult, but it has become my pet name for you. As you may know I have told you I love you. I am not sure when I became aware what I feel for you is love, but it has been there from the beginning. In the beginning I wanted everyone's attention. I created my mask to protect myself. I knew if I seemed to smart or strong that they would kill me. I knew this even as a child. They would beat me within an inch of my life, but they had always let me live. When I met you my life turned upside down. I had always wanted everyone to acknowledge me, but after I met you none of that mattered any more. The only person I cared about anymore was you. When I think back on it, that is crazy. Hell, I was just a child. This is not about me though. This is about us, about everything. Sasuke, you left. I knew I loved you, before you left. But you did not just leave. You nearly killed me, then left. You were always better then me. When you plunged your fist through my chest I was so glad it was you. It was the person I loved that was going to put an end to my miserable life. When I was recovering I realized I have to live long enough to bring you back home. With that being said I could not bare the pain. I needed a release. In the beginning I trained to the point of near death. I needed to be strong enough to bring you back. You were my only care. Along the way though I had grabbed the attention of all our comrades. Everyone had started to believe in me. People had begun to trust me. They followed me. My life was looking up. Over the years we had met a few times. You know what happened there no need to explain. After pervy sage died I was bed. Over the years I had created hide outs around the world for when I needed to get away. When it came time for me to merge with Kurma I chose the hide out by the Village Hidden in the Mist. I locked myself in the room. I had to face myself to merge. I had to face my own demons. Well I had found something peculiar. There are two of me. The me everyone sees, and the me that is all hate, pain, and lost. It was the first time he reared his head. He nearly took over. W fought. Sasuke it was worse than one of our fights. We beat the shit out of each other. He nearly won. I merged with Kurma. Now, Sasuke, this is where the fun begins. I liked my demon. I felt him to be the real me. Cold and calculated. I began to merge with him. We are one in the same. There are three of us in my body. We were becoming one. I had left out how I never felt good enough. You tippled that feeling for me. Even though I had people who loved me, I was never good enough. I could not bring you back. I wished you had killed me. I would push my self to death. With my chakra becoming stronger everyday sleep had become almost not needed. Which I was glad about, because I am haunted by nightmare of you. I dream about the torture that has been inflicted on you. One day you will see the result of all this. The result of the pain. My pain, your pain. I have began to lose my mind. The first time ripped myself to shreds, I laid on the floor of my apartment for two days, thinking of you. All I could think of was the ways I had failed you.  
Sasuke closed the book he was unsure if he could read anymore. Sakura had stepped out of the shower, and was now putting together a quick meal. She saw him reading the note book. She was scared how he would react, so she decided to say nothing.  
"I am going to send Naruto a snake and let him know about our visitor."  
Sasuke said this quick. Sakura believed he may have only wanted to see Naruto. Sasuke was not sure what he had expected from the letter, but he was getting to know Naruto better. This made him want to make up for everything he had ever done in his life tenfold. He wanted to Give Naruto the world, so he would. Sasuke scribbled a note to Naruto.  
I have read the beginning of your note. I still do not see how you forgive me.  
We have a prisoner.  
Hurry up.  
Sasuke  
Sasuke summoned a snake, and sent it to Naruto.  
Naruto and Gaara had decided to pull all three men into separate rooms for questioning at the same time. This was simple with the position Gaara held. He simply requested them to meet him. In the Ambu building the men were in the far back conference rooms. Naruto had requested for one person that both him and Gaara trust, Kankuro. Kankuro was last person in the world who would betray Gaara, his brother. Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro entered each room with one of the suspects.  
Naruto was in the last room with Aki. When Naruto entered the man seemed confused. He looked Naruto over as if he was unsure who he was. The man stood from the chair he was sitting in.  
"Who are you?"  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
The man took a step back. He may not have known what Naruto looked like, but he knew who he was. Naruto thought this may make the investigation run a little smoother.  
"So, you know who I am?"  
"Sir, Everyone knows who you are."  
Naruto sighed. He hopped that was not true. If everyone knew who he was, everyone knows what he has done.  
"Where is the Kazekage?"  
"He sent me in here. Your lord Kazekage is a great friend of mine. Have a seat Aki."  
Naruto took a seat at the conference room table. He motioned for Aki to do the same. Naruto noticed he was a rather large man. His chakra was just above average. Naruto could take him rather easily if things turned bad.  
"So, Aki, how are you?"  
Aki was looking at the man with eyes of confusion. Why was one of the best Ninja in the world asking him how things were going?  
"I am fine, sir."  
"No reason to call me sir."  
"Yes sir.. I mean. Okay."  
"Good. We are going to go through some questions. Okay?"  
Aki nodded yes, unsure of what to call the man in front of him. Naruto pulled out a note book and a pen. He placed reading glasses on his nose.  
"How long have you worked for The Kazekage?"  
"Since his father was in power."  
"Have you only worked as a Ninja?"  
"I was Ambu for 3 years."  
"Hmm. What about after that?"  
"After that there was war. I fought my way to the top of the Military. I became General last year."  
"Ok. Ok. What made you stand out as a leader?"  
"I am not to talk about it Uzumaki-san."  
"Hmm."  
Naruto was diligently making notes on his pad. He was notating each change of breath and posture. Every time Aki diverted his eyes he made a note of when, where, and why. It appeared the man was not proud of his tittle, or how he received it.  
"Alright Aki, sit tight, I will be right back."  
Naruto gave the man a wink and left the room. Naruto did not believe Aki was the man. He was to nervous. The man was not nervous about being caught it seemed he just wanted to get away from Naruto.  
In the next room Gaara was sitting with Shinji. Gaara had not said a word since he entered the room. He took a seat at the table and watched Shinji. Two minutes in Shinji started to ask what was wrong. Gaara never took his eyes off of the man. Shinji stood.  
"Are you mad at me sir? Did I do something wrong?"  
Gaara watched the man intently. Shinji did not know what was going on. Gaara only wanted to see how the man reacted. Gaara's plan was to do this with each suspect. He had assumed that the spy would react the least.  
"I am so sorry Lord Kazekage."  
Gaara raised an eyebrow to this. This man was defiantly not the spy.  
"It was my girlfriend Lord Kazekage. She wanted to see your office. She didn't mean to knock the plant over."  
Shinji was pacing now. Gaara found this all very amusing. Of course he knew what happened to the plant. He had to become the Kazekage some how. Gaara stood and met Naruto outside.  
In the last room was Kankuro. Kyo was staring the man down. Kankuro was cleaning his weapon while telling Kyo stories of his brother. He was telling him Gaara's entire life story. Kyo was watching Kankuro. He was unsure of why he was here.  
"Sir Kankuro. Why am I here?"  
Kankuro stopped mid story and stood. He turned and left the room He found out everything he needed. He now believed Kyo, the towel boy, was the spy. Kankuro left the room. Naruto and Gaara were talking about how they did not believe that their suspects were not the spy. When Kankuro walked out he shut the door behind himself and said, "Him." With that Gaara entered the room. He took a seat across from Kyo. They just looked at each other. This went o for 46 minutes before Naruto knocked on the door. Gaara stood and left the room. He nodded at the men. Naruto took a deep breath and fixed his coat. When he entered the room Kyo stood immediately and slammed his fists on the table.  
"Why are you here?"  
Naruto turned and left. That was all he needed. The three agreed Kyo was he spy. Naruto was going to bring Kyo to the hideout to complete the investigation. After he is done, he will send a Haku clone to Kakashi. With this decided he sent two clones into the room to subdue Kyo. As the three stood out Naruto felt Sasuke's chakra. A snake slithered up with a scroll in it's mouth. Kankuro reached down to grab the scroll, the snake bit him. Naruto and Gaara chuckled. Naruto picked up the snake and removed the scroll.  
I have read the beginning of your note. I still do not see how you forgive me.  
We have a prisoner.  
Hurry up.  
Sasuke  
Naruto smirked at the note. One of the clones carried Kyo out of the room. He was hog tied and thrown over the clones shoulder. With that done Naruto was ready to go.  
After Gin woke on the second morning since he had arived Sasuke took him to the restroom. Sakura was fixing lunch for the three. Sasuke tied the man back to the bed. He left his hands untied to let him eat. Sakura was watching the man closely. Sasuke decided to pull out the notebook again.  
… I know I am weak. You have always told me I was weak. I had never felt more alone when Sakura started to date Lee. She did not even insult me anymore. I was in a dark place. Tsunade said I could no longer leave the village. She had found out about my real demon. She wanted to find a way to suppress it. It was my birthday. Lee had asked Sakura to marry him the week before. I knew I would always be alone. I would never get that with anyone. The person I loved hated me. I lost it. Sasuke I regret this every time I see the pain in Sakura's eyes. She is scared and I know it is my fault. You see the year before I had told her about my true self, but when Lee proposed she could no longer focus on me as much. I knew I could not keep her from being happy. I brought out my claws. It was not the first time I carved up my body, but it was the first time it was life threatening. As I was laying there losing blood, Kurma was screaming at me. He was cursing me. I am not sure how much blood I lost, but I was fading in and out of consciousness. Sakura told me I had been there bleeding for at least an hour. She had felt bad for not paying me any attention, so she was bringing sake to my apartment. She found me. She saved me, even though I was begging her not to. From the moment on neither of us were ever the same. I was healing for two weeks. I was not fully healed when things got worse. Sakura was still living with Lee, but she came to see me at least once a day. That is when the war started. Lee, Neji, and Kiba left for a mission. This was the last time any of them had been seen. Sakura moved back into her parents home. She had begun to drink. When their Ambu packs had been found she drank herself near death. It was only a few days after this that we were sent the Village Hidden in the Mist. The village was empty. It was a plot to get the best nin out of the village. When we arrived back the village was on fire. All the nin were fighting. No one hesitated to enter the fight. Shino was the first to fall. He was protecting Lady Hinata. When he went down the attacker slit her throat. It was so bad Sasuke. I lost control. I killed them all. All the remaining attacking nin. As you know the rest of the rookie nine died as well. After the siege we found Sakura's parents. They had burned alive in their home. Sakura lost it she started taking the drugs. She wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. We both started to drink. We stopped going to work. I was an Ambu captain, but I lost all will to fight. There was a lot of blood on my hands. Tsunade did nothing to help. I think this is why Sakura hates her so much. I do not blame her though. She can not defend my actions all the time. She is the Hokage of the village not my care taker. When the war ended we went back to work. It had been a full month since everyone had died. Sakura was working at the hospital. On nights I did not work we drank ourselves into oblivion. During one of these nights is when she found out I loved you. She was so mad at me. She was so mad I would "waste" my love on you. She did not understand the connection I felt for you. I always learned new things about myself while drinking. I found out why I have always been able to forgive you so easily. It is because you are me. The me I would have been if I let my hate show. Actually I would have been worse. A lot worse. When I met you in the clearing I learned something else. Sasuke you are the reason I am the person today. You drove me to train. You made me better. I am grateful. So never be sorry for the things you have done. You were forced to extremes. Do not apologize to me. You made me a better person. I have loved you for more years than I have known who I am. You are my soul mate. All I ask from you is to love me back. I pray every night that you can. Love me. Love me for who I am. Love me for who you made me.  
I love you.  
Dobe.  
Sasuke could not help but smile. This was everything Naruto could not say out loud. He could not say it to Sasuke's face because he was not sure if Sasuke loved him. Sasuke had a new goal in life. He had to show Naruto how much he loved him. Show him how deep his feelings are. Sakura had been watching Gin so intently she forgot Sasuke was even there. When she looked to him she saw his smile. She knew Naruto had explained his feelings for him. She remembered the first time he had told her. She was so angry that he was wasting his big heart on a cold bastard like Sasuke. Now she can see what Naruto sees. She can see the real Sasuke, and it made her happy. Naruto was going to get the love of his life. He was going to get what he deserved.  
Naruto was sprinting the entire way to the hide out. He wanted to know exactly what was going on. He was going to have to move one hostage to a different hide out he could not have both in one. They could conspire with each other. He would have to take Sasuke or Sakura with one. Naruto decided he would use the hide out by The Village Hidden in the Sand, and Sasuke would be the one there. Naruto would have to split his time between the both. Naruto was outside of the hide out. He could smell the intruder already. He produced two clones to keep a hold of Kyo. Naruto sprint down to the hideout. He stood outside of the door listening. He could hear the intruder.  
"Thank you Sakura-san. Sasuke-san I am sorry I had no more information for you."  
"I know Gin, but I can not let you go. You threaten my mate."  
Naruto was shocked. He heard the bed squeak.  
"He is standing outside the door. Moron get your ass in here!"  
Naruto will never admit that he jumped. He slowly entered. Gin tilted his head down. Naruto closed the door behind him. He quickly looked everyone over for injures. It appeared no one was he was satisfies he took off his coat and took a seat on the futon.  
"So what happened?"  
Sasuke looked to Gin. "Gin?"  
Naruto looked at the young man. "I came to steal your scrolls back. Your friends caught me and detained me."  
Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked as Sasuke. Why was this so civil. Naruto was slightly amused by how polite the man was. Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and waived to Naruto. She then made four cups of tea.  
"So Gin, why did you come to steal my scrolls?"  
Gun looked down. He felt ashamed. He knew he had betrayed his group, but he did not want to upset the team any more.  
"I am part of an organization that works for Danzo from your home village. I am from the village hidden in the mist. Danzo is working for my village to create a super weapon. I was sent to get our gathered information back. But Sasuke-san has informed me that Danzo is corrupted, and a bad person."  
Naruto laughed. He laughed hard.  
"Wow! You are so much better that the man I brought back."  
Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised. They should have known Naruto would bring the spy back for questioning. He would not let anyone else do it. Not even Gaara. Naruto started to scratch the back of his head.  
"Damn, we can't let you go."He looked to Sasuke. "But I like him."  
"What are we going to do Dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Hold him until we bring Danzo down." Naruto smirked at a thought. "But he will be here with Sakura." Naruto sighed. "The other one is... difficult. We can not let them be in the same room together." Naruto was looking at Sasuke. "The three of us are going to a different hide out." Naruto looked to Sakura. "I will come back to you every couple of days." Naruto looked to Gin. "Look Gin, this is my sister. Make sure nothing happens to her while I am gone."  
"Hai!"  
Naruto chuckled and finished his tea while Sasuke was getting ready.  
Sasuke, Kyo, and Naruto made it to the hide out quickly. Sasuke and Kyo rode on Naruto. They were in the woods. Naruto dropped Kyo at Sasuke's feet. Kyo was screaming calling the man a monster. Sasuke kicked him in the face. There was an opening in the tree. They followed the path until they came to a door. Naruto pushed the door open. Sasuke followed him though the door. This hide out was much larger than the other. For a moment Sasuke wondered why they had not used this one to begin with. The he saw the claw marks on the walls, and the dried patches of blood covering the floor. Naruto had not wanted Sakura to see this. There where three rooms in this hide out. A bathroom, a bedroom and the main room. Naruto walked into the bedroom and dropped Kyo on the floor and shut the door behind them. Naruto stripped down to his bare chest, showing his scars. Sasuke walked into the room behind the two men. He also stripped down to his bare chest. Kyo looked confused. While Kyo was out Sasuke had told Naruto what they had done with Gin. Naruto liked it so they decided to try it with Kyo. Naruto also knew it would be more frightening with the two men. Sasuke smiled at Kyo as Naruto tied him to the foot of the bed like Gin. Naruto brushed the hair out of Kyo's face with a soft touch. He licked his lips and stood in front of him.  
"What do yo think Suke?"  
"It looks like you found us a nice pet Naru."  
Naruto smirked. This was going to be more fun then it should be.  
"Naru, shall we play a game?"  
Naruto nodded to the man. Sasuke knelt down before the man and laid his hand on Kyo's cheek.  
"Ask a question Naru."  
Naruto walked to the bed and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He smiled at him. Naruto looked down on Kyo and smirked. Naruto sat on the end of the bed. He had his legs on either side of Kyo's body.  
"Hmm..Kyo do you work for Danzo?"  
Kyo did not answer. He pursed his lips. Sasuke punched him in the face. His face was starting to bruise. Naruto ran his fingers over Kyo's cheek, and hummed.  
"Warm. You are only hurting yourself Kyo." Naruto murmured.  
"Let's see if the loosened up your jaw. Do you work for Danzo?"  
Kyo still did not answer. Sasuke punched him again. Naruto grabbed the man's hair pulling his head back so you could look the man in his eyes. Kyo had blood trickling from a gash on his cheek bone. Naruto licked away the blood and hummed. He looked up to Sasuke's who's eyes were bright with excitement.  
"How is it Naru-chan?"  
"Wanna taste love?" Sasuke grabbed the Naruto's head and pulled him into a heated kiss. Naruto shoved his tongue in Sasuke's waiting mouth. The men sucked on each others tongues. Sasuke backed away.  
"Hmm.. bitter."Naruto leaned his forehead onto Kyo's.  
"So Kyo. Do you work for Danzo?"  
Kyo still would not answer. Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs.  
"Naru he'll break soon. He is not as strong as the others."  
Kyo was shocked. How many had they taken? He felt one of his ribs was broken. How much could he take. Sasuke stood very quickly and moved as fast as he could to grab a blade and rushed back to press it to Kyo's throat. Naruto pulled Kyo's head back as far as it would go. Naruto gave the man the brightest smile he could create.  
"Kyo." Sasuke nippd his neck with the tip of the blade.  
"Do." Nip.  
"You." Nip.  
"Work." Nip  
Kyo started to scream. "Yes! I do! I work for Danzo! I spy on Gaara to find openings! We are making a super solder to take over the world."  
Sasuke smirked. He pulled Kyo into his Genjutsu. Sasuke stood from the man letting the man squirm in his hallucination. Naruto pulled himself off the bed. The two men went into the main room. There was a couch in the center of the room. Sasuke walked to it and leaned against the back of it. He took a deep breathe. Naruto was looking at the man's back heave. He took w step towards the man.  
"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.  
Sasuke was panting. All his senses were on fire, from one kiss. Naruto stepped closer and placed his hand on Sasuke's back. Naruto took in a deep breath looking at the ceiling.  
"Did you read my letter?"  
Sasuke nodded.  
"Are you disgusted with me?"  
Sasuke turned quickly looking Naruto in the eye. Sasuke's eyes were clouded with lust.  
"You assumed incorrectly."  
Naruto cleared the distance between the two of him and pressed his body close to Sasuke's. He was was looking down into Sasuke's eyes. He dropped his hand to Sasuke's hip and pulled their hips closer. They were both already hard. With his other hand Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair pulling him into a heated kiss. Sasuke draped his arms around Naruto's neck. He bucked his hips and moaned into Naruto's mouth. Naruto gripped Sasuke tighter. Sasuke was rocking his hips in beat with their tongues. He moaned every time his member ground into Naruto's. Naruto pushed the man over the side and was laying between Sasuke's legs. Naruto was kissing the man neck roughly. When he made it to the junction he bit down lightly. Sasuke bucked and moaned. Naruto started to suck on Sasuke's neck. He turned his head to give Naruto more access. Naruto growled in approval. He moved down to Sasuke's nipples. He started licking the bud. He pulled the right one into his moth nipping at it. Naruto started to tweak the left nipple with his fingers. Sasuke was arching his back. He was nearly screaming in pleasure. "So sensitive." Naruto nipped the right nipple again. Sasuke grabbed Naruto hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and pulled Sasuke's pants away. His member was straining his boxers. Naruto kissed it through the material. Sasuke did scream. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's ass and squeezed his cheeks. Sasuke arched his hips. Naruto shredded the boxers. Sasuke's member sprang free. Naruto kissed the head of Sasuke's throbbing member. "Has anyone every done this Suke" Naruto deep throated him. Sasuke moaned, "No! Only... only you." Naruto twirled his tongue around the head. Sasuke started to thrust. Naruto held his hips down with one arm, with the other on an ass cheek. "Has anyone touched you, love?" Naruto was lapping precum out of the slit. "No one!" Sasuke had his eyes screwed shut. Naruto started to bob slowly. When his nose would touch skin he would squeeze the cheek tighter. "Oh! Naru!" Sasuke was staining against Naruto's arm. All of his muscle's were clenched. He could feel orgasm building. Naruto was sucking as hard as he can, and as fast as he can. "Oh! Na.. Naru! I.. I'm!" Sasuke came into Naruto's throat. Sasuke was Dripping with sweat. Naruto brought his fingers to Sasuke's mouth. "Suck" Sasuke sucked the fingers into his mouth. Naruto could feel Sasuke swirl his tongue around each digit. Naruto moaned. Sasuke thought it was a sexy sound. Sasuke's member was coming back to life. Naruto pulled his fingers away kissing the man as he slipped his teasing fingers to Sasuke's hole. He slowly pushed one finger in. Sasuke thought it was a little uncomfortable, but not bad. Naruto was stroking his insides. Naruto added a second finger. It stung it little bit. Naruto started scissoring his fingers stretching the man. He then added a third finger. Sasuke grunted in pain. Naruto was fingering him slowly curling his fingers. When he found Sasuke's prostate he bucked down onto Naruto's fingers. Naruto was fingering him harder. Sasuke's orgasm was building. Naruto pulled his fingers away, Sasuke hissed at the lost. He bucked his hips begging for more. Naruto kissed his eye lids. Naruto covered his member with saliva. He lined up with Sasuke's stretched hole. He grabbed Sasuke's and kissing him. Naruto pushed in with one thrust. He kissed Sasuke harder. He waited for him to adjust to the intrusion. Sasuke bucked his hips after a moment. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's neck kissing him, while thrusting slowly. He was brushing Sasuke's prostate with each thrust. Sasuke was moaning loudly. "Is that all you have Naru!" Naruto growled he flipped the man over and pulled him to his knees. He shoved himself back in deeper than before. He was thrusting with such force Sasuke's ass will be purple. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips. He was holding Sasuke as still as possible. He was pounding Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke was screaming. Naruto could feel Sasuke tightening around his cock. He was close. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's cock and was timing his motions with his thrusts. Hen Sasuke came he arched his back yelling "Naru...to!" Naruto was just behind him. He bit down on Sasuke's shoulder moaning his name. Naruto slowly pulled out flipping their positions. Sasuke fell asleep listening to Naruto's beating heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke woke laying on top of a very naked Naruto. Sasuke snuggled his face into Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man. For a moment he forgot they were on the run. He had forgotten of his execution sentence. He had forgotten everything except Naruto and himself. For a moment the only thing that mattered was the heartbeat under his head, and the hand on his hip. But, this had only lasted a moment. His dream came to the forefront of his mind. He could still feel the blood on himself. He was hopping he did not wake Naruto.  
"What do you dream about?" Sasuke froze. He knew he had a nightmare. He hoped Naruto would not notice. He quickly decided to explain. "It is not always the same." Sasuke could not look at the man. "The one I just had was new." Sasuke started to trace Naruto's seal. "You were laying there, torn to shreds." Sasuke took a deep breath. "You had bled out a long time ago." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. "You had tore yourself to shreds." Naruto squeezed his hand back. "I was to late. Your body was cold and lifeless." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. "I lay next to you. I am looking at myself from beside you. I am screaming. It never stops. Your body gets colder, and I never get up. But like always I am late."  
"Is that the first time you have had that dream?" Naruto was shaking.  
"That one particularly, yes."  
"You have had other dreams about me?" Naruto seemed shocked.  
"I have dreamt of you since we were children." Sasuke was wearing his mask.  
"We they all of me dying?"  
Sasuke bolted up to hook Naruto in the eyes. "No."  
Sasuke cuddled into Naruto's chest. "When did that start?"  
Sasuke was frigid. "After... after we fought."  
"Oh. Were you dreaming of killing me?"  
Naruto was scared of the answer. "I had already killed you, and it hurt. I would scream and cry."  
"Oh..."  
Naruto squeezed him tightly. He had held Sasuke the two hours he slept. They had a prisoner to worry about. Sasuke had forgotten about him. He had his genjutsu running in the back of his mind. He could replay if for him self later. He would pull Naruto into the genjutsu and show him, but they had left Kyo alone for three hours. Sasuke quickly stood. He pulled on Naruto's sweat pants. He decided not to pull on a shirt, he was gross anyway. Sasuke stepped into the room with Kyo. The man was still tied to the bed. Kyo's face was flushed and he was visibly hard. Sasuke got closer to see what was wrong with he man. He was so aroused it was painful. Kyo started to whine and moan. He was straining to get to Sasuke. "Shit!" Sasuke knew at once what had happened. He did not drop the genjutsu, nor plan to engage in an intimate encounter with Naruto. "What?" Naruto stepped in the room. His eyes were purple, and his senses were heightened. He would smell the arousal when he stepped behind Sasuke. When he stepped around Sasuke, Kyo started to whine and moan again. He was pulling against the restraints hard enough to cut into his skin. "Na..Naru..."Kyo was moaning. Sasuke's sharingan Was spinning dangerous. Kyo was bucking trying to gain friction. Sasuke was more than upset. He growled, this surprised Naruto beyond belief. Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto crouched low. He was an aggressive position. "Mine..." Sasuke was growling in a low voice. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of the room. Sasuke was panting heavily, his chest was heaving. His eyes were wide with anger and they had not slowed down since they left the room. Naruto was unsure of why the younger man had reacted this way. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him I tight. He was still letting his demon show. His claws were shallowly digging into Sasuke's back. Naruto had his faced buried deep into Sasuke's hair. He could smell something was off. There was a major spike of hormones.  
"Sasuke what's wrong?"  
Sasuke took a few calming breathes and looked Naruto in his eyes. "I did not want to tell you while we are in such a situation. We shouldn't have slept together."  
Naruto went rigid. He was being denied. Sasuke regretted sleeping with him. "I... sorry." Naruto let go of him and backed away.  
"No.. No that's not what I meant."  
Naruto was ten feet away his eyes were wide. Sasuke did not even see where he went. Naruto disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke heard the bathroom door slam, that is the only reason he knew what where he had disappeared to. Sasuke grabbed a shirt, and pulled it on. He released the genjutsu. Sasuke was standing out side he bathroom. It was silent. He knocked gently. He would hear Naruto hiss. He knocked again. Sasuke could hear the shower turn on. "Naruto please talk to me." Sasuke felt like something did not feel right. "Naruto..?" Sasuke knocked a little harder. The water was roaring through the pipes. Sasuke was nervous. He knew Uchiha's usually mate for life. He was not sure if Naruto was ready for that. Sasuke knocked harder. "Look, Naruto you did not understand what I meant. You are over reacting." Sasuke let his head fall to the door. He was not ready to have this conversation. He had never talked this much. Sasuke had gone weeks without uttering a word. Sasuke was sure he was going to lose his voice. He also had never been one to talk about emotions. This was all new to Sasuke. He was did not like this at all. He wanted to feel the lightness of being happy without all the complications. He figured it would not be easy, but he did not expect it to blow up while on the run. Sasuke slammed his head and fist on the door. "Naruto talk to me."His heart stilled when he realized all he could hear was the water hitting the tile and a few hisses from Naruto. Things were just to quite. When a Uchiha mates many emotions come along with it. Sasuke was flooded with panic. He attempted to open the door, it was locked. "Naruto open the damn door!" He could hear a moan. Sasuke was banging on the door. Sasuke was beginning to get tunnel vision.  
"I swear to Kami Naruto if you do not open this door..."  
Naruto leaned heavily against the door. "Why do you care?" Naruto's voice was weak."  
"Naruto please open the door." Sasuke was pleading.  
"Please leave me alone." Naruto slid down to the floor. Sasuke could hear his skull smack the tile.  
Sasuke slid down to his knees. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"I...I uuh... don't know..." Naruto was slowly moaning. His voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Can you open the door for me?"  
Naruto let out a strangled moan, then coughed. Sasuke stood quickly and punched the door multiple times. He did not want to use any justsu knowing Naruto was right there. His fist was bloody, but he created a hole. Sasuke reached in and unlocked the door. When he did Naruto half rolled out. His eyes were no longer purple, but a very pale blue. Sasuke was petrified. They had to stop having complications like this. They had to stop almost dying. He had to make sure he did not lose his reason to live. Naruto was in a puddle of blood, that was now flowing out of the door. "Hey, ass hole wake up." Sasuke felt for a pulse, it was barely there. His eyes were barley open. "Dobe, really? Come on you can't die like this." Sasuke was panicked. Sasuke grabbed the towels from the back of the toilet to wrap him up. There were no medical nin to help now. "Wow, kind of a dick mate's someone for life then kills themselves." Sasuke was in a daze. He could not pull his eyes from the 12 deep cuts across Naruto's heart. He was pressing the towels with all the strength he had attempting to stop the bleeding. He knew this would not be enough, he had to stitch him. Sasuke ripped the medicine cabinet from the wall and threw it open. He was going to have a hard time stitching it with the bleeding as bad as it was, but he did not have much of a choice. Sasuke held pressure as long as he could, then did 5 stitches. "This was all a misunderstanding, I am so stupid." He repeated his method. "Hey, now, you have to stay awake. What did you think I meant?" Sasuke flicked him in the face. "You...no.. love.. want..." Sasuke chuckled. "You are always quick to assume." Naruto tried to give Sasuke a punch in the arm. It was frighteningly weak. "What th.. then?" Naruto was trying to stay awake. Sasuke had all the stitched in, and was lifting Naruto into a sitting position to pack and wrap his wounds. "You see, my family, we are different." Naruto moaned in pain. "Okay, and?" We rely on instincts, not emotions. This you should know, but it goes deeper." Sasuke had the man's chest wrapped tightly. He was breathing hard, his sharingan had never deactivated. He had captured every detail by mistake. "Oh." Naruto seemed to understand what that meant. We.. Naruto... I do not know if your ready to commit to me. I have hurt you on so many levels. Why would you love me. I should not have slept with you." Naruto started to cry. He still did not understand. He thought he was saying he wants to be together, but not forever. Sasuke finally let his tears fall. He Placed his forehead on Naruto's. He was heaving in pain. He pulled a blade from the medical kit. "Whats done is done.." Naruto was still confused. "Sasuke if you... you do not have to.. we do not have to be together." Sasuke was shocked that Naruto still thought he did not love him. Sasuke pressed the blade to his wrist. "Naruto.." Sasuke's face was sad. "I love you. I want to be with you." Sasuke clenched his eyes tightly. "Uchiha's mate for life. I did not think you were ready to be with me forever." Sasuke's cheeks were red and puffy from tears. "We will always be tied together, and I do not think you really want that." Sasuke heaved in emotional pain. "But what's done is done." Sasuke opened his eyes looking deep into Naruto's. He could see the shock in Naruto's face. "So I wall endure the pain you do." Sasuke drew the blade across his wrist quickly. "It I different because it is a clean cut, but you get the point." He pulled the blade again. "What happens to you, happens to me." He pulled the blade again. "Stop Sasuke. Please. " Naruto attempted to grab his arm. "No." Sasuke pulled two more times. Sasuke's blood was mixing with Naruto's on the floor. Naruto was staring hard at Sasuke. "Don't do this.. Sasuke... no." Sasuke drew his blade for the fifth time. He hissed screwing his eyes shut. It hurt. He was cutting deeply. He was cutting as deeply as Naruto had. "I have to. You see, we are connected now. I will take on all pain you have." Six. Seven. Eight. "Remember this." Nine. Ten. "When you think it will hurt no one but yourself." Eleven. "I will take all pain you have." Twelve. Thirteen. "And more." Sasuke was creating his own puddle of blood. He was getting woozy. He started to clean up his wrist, and wrapping it. He looked down and the puddle they were both sitting in. Sasuke stood leaning against the door frame. He fell back to his knees. He laid his head on Naruto's chest. He could feel Naruto's heart beat. The tears had never stopped. The black closed in.  
At the other hideout, Kakashi decided to make a personal appearance. When he found Naruto in sight, he knocked on the door. He knew Sakura could not open the door, but they could talk through it.  
"Sakura! I can sense you."  
"KaKa?"  
"Yes dear. Where is Naruto and Sasuke?"  
"They had to go to another hideout."  
"Who is in there with you?"  
"A Suspect KaKa. Don't get jealous."  
Kakashi was jealous. "I will have to go see Naruto. How are you?"  
"KaKa you know I can handle myself."  
"I know.. I know.. Do you want to come home?" There was silence. He knew she wasn't going to answer. "Okay. Well I am going to see Naruto."  
"KaKa... I miss you."  
"Miss you too."  
Kakashi headed to the next hideout. He did not feel the boys immediately, But when he got to the door it was faint. He could sense three people, and the third person was a lot more alive than Sasuke and Naruto. This had the old man worried. He was lucky this door he could open. When he got in he saw the scene laid out in front of him. He rushed to his students side. He checked both their pulses. Naruto moaned.  
"What happened Naruto?"  
"We.. we.. hurt." Naruto did not want to tell the man what really happened. "Will you shift him off of me, so I can stand?"  
Kakashi went to lift Sasuke. "No just shift."Naruto's eyes flashed purple for a moment. Kakashi shifted Sasuke into laying on the floor.  
"There is a prisoner in the bedroom. Go move him."  
Naruto stood slowly. She squatted down to pick up Sasuke. There was a not so dull pain in his chest. He pulled Sasuke into his arms. He carried him into the bedroom. He placed Sasuke on the bed. He kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke started to whine. He was dreaming again. Naruto knew he had to make this quick with Kakashi.  
Sasuke was facing his brother, with Naruto unconscious behind him. Itachi was trying to kill Naruto. Itachi was mad Naruto was taking up all of Sasuke's time.  
"This is not how you become strong baby brother."  
"Am I not supposed to be happy?"  
"No Sasuke, You have to use the hate to become stronger. This is not hate."  
"Tachi, we have mated I love him."  
"Well then. Killing him will hurt so much more."  
"Please brother, do not do this."  
"Sasuke I need you to be strong to avenge me. Do you no longer want to avenge me?"  
"This is not real. I know it's not."  
Sasuke was pulling his own hair. He knew Itachi did not talk like this. This was a nightmare. He did not know how to stop it. He couldn't not fight because he cannot let Naruto die. His mate. Itachi attacked. They fought, and fought. Sasuke was unsure when Itachi created a clone but it was sitting on top of Naruto. Naruto was looking at Sasuke. Sasuke felt Itachi's arms holding him still. That was when Sasuke started to scream.  
Naruto had explained about Danzo to Kakashi. He was going to inform Lady Tsunade. Naruto heard the heart breaking scream from Sasuke. Kakashi raised en eyebrow. Naruto dismissed him with a waive of a hand. Naruto grabbed some fresh clothes for the two med. He was unsure how long they laid there, but must of the blood was dry. Sasuke did not get any blood on the bed. Naruto stripped Sasuke first. The man was crying and screaming. Naruto changed into sleep pants. He got into bed and pulled the smaller man into his arms. The screaming had stopped. Naruto could feel the tears soaking his bandages, but he did not care. He held the man tightly, until he started to sleep peacefully. Only then did he allow himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto was in a deep sleep when Sasuke woke. His grip had not wavered during the night. Sasuke guessed it was night, but he had no real way of knowing. He was unsure of how many days they had been on the run. He could feel the deep throb in his wrist. Man you were stupid... Sasuke's inner mind was talking to him again. When it first happened Sasuke thought he was loosing his mind. Now he did not care as much. Many times since he had been back he found Naruto escaped within his own mind to speak to the demon fox. At least Sasuke thought that was happening when Naruto would still and his eyes would glaze over. Sasuke saw Naruto Scrunch his face in pain. Sasuke wondered if it was from the pressure on his chest or something else. Sasuke unwrapped him self from Naruto's grip. Naruto moaned in disapproval. Sasuke kissed the sleeping man on the forehead, he could feel the warmth radiating through his lips. He pressed his fingers to his lips and took a deep breathe. This was all new to him. He idly wondered what he had gotten him self into. Sasuke grabbed towel and went to shower. Sasuke slowly peeled his pants away. He wondered when his muscles had become so stiff. Sasuke had never put boxers on after his time with Naruto. He stood looking at himself in the tall mirror on the back of the door. He had not looked at himself in years. He had seen his face and shoulders, but he had not looked at his full body in over 5 years. He noticed how all his tattoos stood out brightly against his almost sickly pale skin. His many scars could clearly be seen, but he could not remember where they had come from. In recent years when he would fight he would completely lose his mind. He would wake covered in blood with no recollection on what happened. Sasuke slowly unwrapped his wrist. He would always remember where these scars came from. He lightly ran his finger tips over the 13 cuts. He was flashing back to seeing Naruto's body slump to the floor. He could feel his heart stop again, and his breathe was coming harshly. He gripped the sink bracing himself for another wave of emotion. Sasuke never felt much emotion, but when he did it was deep and violent. Sasuke clenched his eyes tightly. He could not say he regretted mating with Naruto, he was terrified. He could feel sheer panic coursing through his veins. The fear almost became audible, but Sasuke covered his mouth tightly with one hand. His other had grepped his hair. He started to pull his hair once he felt the tears burn in his eyes. He started to punch him self in the abdomen and legs with both hands. He was swinging frantically. He felt like his body had been burned and was covered with blisters and charred skin. He doesn't love you. He will leave. Do you not remember what you have done to him. Stupid boy, you have mated with someone who can only hate yo. You deserve to burn. Sasuke was gasping for breathe. Itachi came into his vision.  
"Have you not learned brother? You kill the ones that could love you. Do you want to kill him?"  
Sasuke was desperately trying not to scream as he sunk to the floor. Sasuke pulled his knees up to his chest. He dropped his head back against the door six times. Sasuke took a few deep breathes. When the urge to die ended he stood slowly. He stepped into the shower letting hot water pour over his skin. The hot water was stinging his cuts and scalp. He leaned his forehead on to the wall. He could feel the hot water melting the tension in his muscles. He stayed like this until the water ran cold. Steam was coming off his skin. He quickly washed his hair, and body. Once he was clean he stepped out quickly. He pat his body dry with a towel. He was running the towel through his hair when he walked out of the bathroom. He stepped into the main room while rubbing his head with the towel.  
Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Naruto growl. That possessive growl sent blood right to his cock. Naruto was standing next to the couch. He was was raking over every inch of Sasuke's skin with his eyes. He growled again, then was standing inches from Sasuke. Naruto slowly pulled the towel from Sasuke's head and hands. His hair was a mess. It was in no order, and it was still wet. Naruto slid his large hand into Sasuke's hair. He pulled the man the last two inches and softly kissed his lips. Sasuke melted into the kiss. Sasuke's gorged cock was throbbing already. Naruto slid his free hand down Sasuke's torso till his had rested just above the man hood. Sasuke arched his back to gain friction. Naruto backed his hips away So Sasuke could not get release. Sasuke could feel the heat radiating of Naruto's hand centimeters from his member. Naruto dropped his mouth to Sasuke's neck. He was kissing it roughly listening to Sasuke whimper and writhe attempting to get some relief. Naruto drug his finger over Sasuke's damp cock head. It twitched ti his touch, but he would not touch it with more than one finger. Naruto smeared the pre-cum around making the entire head slippery. Sasuke's cock felt heavy between his legs. Naruto backed away and dropped his pants and boxers. His member was as hard as Sasuke's. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him back to the room. Naruto had Sasuke sit on the chair in the room. Naruto stood in front of Sasuke with his cock just below Sasuke's chin. Sasuke gave it a quick lick. He could taste the bitter pre-cum. He wrapped his lips around the thick cock head deciding he would like to taste more. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the head. Naruto moaned deep in his chest. Sasuke Pulled the tip of his tongue across the slit gathering more of the cum. Sasuke hollowed his cheeks and sucked the head slowly like a lollipop. Naruto Started to rock. Sasuke started to take more of the cock into his mouth pressing his tongue into the shaft. Sasuke started to bob quickly. Naruto was moaning each time he felt his member hit the back of Sasuke's throat. He could feel the pleasure building. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled him off his member. He slowly lifted three fingers to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke quickly sucked them in. He was coating each finger thoroughly. He was was coating each digit one at a time. Naruto pulled his fingers away slowly. Sasuke was ready to be prepared. Sasuke was shocked when Naruto and dropped to his knees. Naruto dropped his head to the floor and spread his knees widely. He was showing Sasuke his tight hole as he slid one finger into himself. Naruto was stretching him self slowly so Sasuke could see everything. Naruto inserted a second finger and Sasuke gasped.  
"Hm.. My dirty Suke do you like seeing me spread open?"  
Sasuke moaned on return with his hand moving to his member.  
"Oh no you naughty boy did I say you could touch your self? Be a good boy and be patient."  
Sasuke trembled at the dirty talk. Naruto was scissoring his fingers. He slowly added the third finger. He slowly fucked himself on his own fingers. He brushed against his prostate making his back arch. Sasuke moaned again his cock was aching. Naruto walked to his bag and pulled out a cock ring. He put the ring in between his lips and slid it onto Sasuke's dick. He tightened it with his lips. Naruto deep throated him a few times making him slick. Naruto crawled onto Sasuke's lap. He pinned his hands down to the arms of the chair. Naruto lifted and slid himself onto Sasuke's hard dick. He slowly lifted him self until the head was barely in, and slid harshly back down. Sasuke screamed with pleasure. He was begging for release. Naruto did this a few more times. Sasuke's body was drenched with seat. Naruto let go of his hands. Sasuke quickly wrapped his arms around Naruto's hips and thrust into Naruto. Naruto arched as Sasuke slammed his prostate. Sasuke was moving slow, but slamming him self deep within Naruto. Both men grunted and moaned with each thrust. Naruto lifted him Self off of Sasuke to remove the cock ring. He looked deep into Sasuke's eyes.  
"Mark me when you cum."  
He unclasped the ring and slowly seated himself back on Sasuke. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sasuke's neck. Naruto started to bounce. He was using his chakra to add force and speed. Naruto was gripping Sasuke's hair to keep himself anchored. Sasuke was screaming. He was so close. He could no longer keep his eyes open. Sasuke's muscles were tight. He bit down onto Naruto's shoulder drawing blood as he screamed in completion. The hot cum hitting his prostate sent Naruto over the edge. Naruto dug his claws into Sasuke's back Screaming his name. Both man lay there panting riding out there orgasms. Naruto lifted him self off Sasuke, and pulled the man to his feet. He pulled Sasuke into his arms hugging him tightly. Naruto was telling Sasuke he loved him over and over. Naruto led Sasuke out of the hide out. Neither had put on clothes.  
It was dark, and the moon was bright in the sky. Naruto held onto Sasuke's hand as he pulled him to the lake in the next clearing. Naruto never let go of Sasuke's hand as he walked out to the lake. The water was warm. They walked far enough out for the water to lap at Naruto's bandages. Sasuke silently asked to remove them. Naruto closed his eyes and lifted Sasuke's hand to his chest. Sasuke took this as the answer being yes. He slowly removed the bandages. Naruto was far more healed than Sasuke due to the fox. Sasuke dropped the bandages into the water and they floated away. Sasuke traced each scar. Naruto was panting. He never thought this would be so amazing. He was so scared Sasuke would think him weak. He never thought having Sasuke touch his scars would make him feel better. Naruto closed his eyes in pure bliss. Naruto felt the his blood filling his groin again. Naruto had started to moan with each scar. With each moan Sasuke was getting harder. He thought he could not get hard for at least a few hours. Naruto's erection was floating in the water. Sasuke dropped his hand to grab Naruto's member. He was slowly stroking the older man. Naruto started to rock his hips. Sasuke leaned up to Naruto's ear panting with anticipation.  
"My turn." Sasuke whispered in his ear.  
Naruto shuddered. Sasuke turned his back to Naruto. Naruto wrapped one hand around Sasuke's member, and slid the other down his back. Naruto teased the puckered hole. Sasuke dropped his head back on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto slipped one finger in. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Naruto was gently stretchering him, while he was slowly pumping Sasuke's hardened member. Naruto slipped in the second finger, and started scissoring his fingers. Sasuke was pushing back down onto Naruto's fingers. Sasuke was panting against Naruto's neck. When Naruto slipped the third finger in Sasuke nipped his neck. Naruto was slowing thrusting his fingers into Sasuke. Sasuke had started to moan. Naruto brushed his prostate. Sasuke wrapped his arms around grabbing Naruto's hair. Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck and continued to hit Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke was arching back trying to get more friction. Naruto slipped is fingers from the smaller man. Sasuke whined a the loss. Naruto slowly turned him around so the were facing each other. Sasuke's face was flushed. Naruto pushed his bangs from his face. Naruto lifted Sasuke so he could wrap his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto held him close and tight. Naruto eased his way into Sasuke. When he was fully seated Sasuke dropped his head back in ecstasy. Naruto was slowly thrusting brushing Sasuke's prostate gently. Sasuke had stared to moan. Naruto sucked Sasuke's nipple in his mouth. Sasuke arched further into Naruto. Sasuke let out a light scream when Naruto bit down. Naruto grabbed the bud between his teeth and lightly pulled. Sasuke was now scratching Naruto's back. Naruto started to thrust faster. Naruto pulled Sasuke as tight to his body as he could. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders pushing Sasuke deeper into his thrusts. Sasuke was chanting Naruto's name in half screams. Sasuke came hard splattering their stomachs with cum. When Sasuke tightened around Naruto, and he came as well. Naruto cared back to land and cuddled him till he fell asleep.  
Sasuke woke before Naruto once again. This time he was woken by a noise. It was a person. Sasuke jumped up quickly and crouched over Naruto in a protective stance.  
"Shhhh! Baby Uchiha."  
"Danzo.." Sasuke growled.  
"Calm down. I am here to help you."  
Sasuke crouched lower. "What would I want from you?"  
Danzo stepped closer. "His safety." Sasuke stood a little. "I can get both of you back in the village legally."  
Sasuke scoffed. "Not worth any price you can offer." His sharingan was spinning madly.  
"I have control over his life. I can have his disappear tomorrow. Don't say no before you know what it is."  
Sasuke reached down to touch Naruto. He wanted to know why he hadn't woke.  
"He has been drugged." Danzo stepped closer. "I needed to talk to you."  
Sasuke gave him the death glare.  
"You would not put his life in danger after you mated with him would you."  
"Is that a threat?" Sasuke growled.  
"No." Danzo stepped closer. "No Sasuke, do what I say or he dies."  
Sasuke gasped. It was an ultimatum. He was unsure if he could keep Naruto safe. He had to keep his mate safe at all costs.  
"What do you want."  
"You."  
Sasuke took a step back, remembering he is stark naked.  
"I need your chakra for my super soldier. All you have to do is leave the village with me, and let me get what I need." Danzo was getting closer. "Oh, and you have to leave the village and never see Naruto again."  
"Never!"  
"You will, when you know what I have planned."  
Sasuke stood up straight looking Danzo in the eyes.  
"Capturing him will not be hard. Threaten you, simple. I want to see how his body works. I have many plans, many toys. I wonder how long he would last?"Rage was coursing through Sasuke's veins. He knew what this old man was implying. "Could be no worse than how the villagers had him when he was a child." Danzo was scratching his chin. "He was 7 maybe... hm.. He was in the academy. We found in a back alley... It was near your home actually. It was sad, he was watching you, making sure you were okay alone. He said he was used to it. He said not the first time or the last time." Danzo pointed at the sleeping man. "At least I will please him as well."  
Sasuke bowed his head. He could not do that to Naruto. "What am I doing?"  
"I knew you would come around." Danzo placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke flinched away. "After Kakashi bring you both back to the village, leave him a note and meet me at the council building."  
Danzo then left. He backed into the woods. Sasuke would not kill him not knowing who was left in the group. Not knowing who would try to kill Naruto. Sasuke started to cry when Danzo was out of view. He dropped to his knees. He was rubbing his dirty hands down his face, laving streaks of black. Sasuke began to rock. It began to rain, Sasuke looked up to the sky. The ground was getting muddy, and Naruto was waking up. Sasuke crawled quickly frantically trying to clean his face. He could not tell Naruto what had happened, he would never let him leave with that man. He plastered his mask over his face. Naruto can never know. Sasuke decided he would make the best of his time here. He would show Naruto all of his love. He would create memories, nit fantasies of the love of his life. Shit Sasuke ya'll are both going to die..  
Shut the hell up.  
No, I don't want to die yet.  
I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP.. Shit I am losing my mind.  
Sasuke smiled down to Naruto as his eyes fluttered open.  
"When did the rain start Suke?"  
"Oh.. Just a minute ago. I was getting ready to carry you to cover."  
Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He smiled at the warmth. Naruto was stunned. His naked lover was soaking wet with the most beautiful smile on his face. Naruto got onto his knees facing Sasuke. His kissed Sasuke fiercely. When Sasuke pulled away gasping for breathe his face was flushed. Naruto could look at him like this for the rest of his life, but it was raining and he did not want Sasuke sick. He picked up Sasuke, who wrapped his slender legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto carried them back to the hide out. They had become overwhelmed by passion before they made it to the door. For the next two days the men barely slept or leave each other reach.  
Sasuke told, and showed Naruto how much how much he loved him for hours on end. He never wanted to leave the man's side. He knew when Kakashi knocked on the door he had hours left with his mate. He was beginning to panic, he did not know how he was going to live without Naruto. The men were sitting in the main room eating when Kakashi knocked on the door. Sasuke froze in pain. The emotional pain was physically hurting him. This was the end. Sasuke's chest was convulsing, but he kept his mask up. When Kakashi told them they can go home Naruto watched Sasuke. He knew something was wrong, he was holding his mask to tightly. Sasuke did not even bat an eye. Naruto figured it was from being around other people. Naruto did not think to much about it. The three men gathered Sakura and headed home. Sasuke was getting worse and worse with each step. Each step was one closer to death in his mind. As the panic built he hardened his mask. Naruto grabbed his hand and squeezed it when they were just out side of the gate. Sasuke almost dropped his mask. Almost.


	11. Chapter 11

They had been back in the village for a few hours. Naruto was in the shower washing away the day. Sasuke had found Danzo's not almost immediately.  
Gates. 3 am.  
That's is all it said. Sasuke had less than one day left with Naruto. He was losing it. His heart had not stopped racing since Kakashi showed up. He had held his mask with sheer will power. It shattered the moment Naruto closed the bathroom door. He had to catch him self on the counter before he hit the floor. Tears were streaming down his face. He was silently sobbing. He was shaking uncontrollably. The pain was rolling through his body in waves. He was burning alive. He did not know if he could do this. He let his guard down. He fell in love. He made himself weak. Now he had to find a way to go back. He slid into a sitting position below the bar. He was balled up like a small child. He had not felt so week since the murder of his clan. He knew he had to pull him self together. Sasuke heard the shower cut off, and it gave him the will to pull himself back into his fake persona. He dried his face of tears, and stood waiting on Naruto. He had to make sure Naruto knew he loved him When he stepped out of the bathroom Sasuke walked up to him and grabbed his hand.  
"Let's get something to eat Naru. Sakura left for Kakashi's so it is just us tonight."  
"We shouldn't go anywhere to public yet. We were just missing nin."  
"That's fine lets get take away and bring it back here."  
When Sasuke and Naruto got back to the apartment they started to eat in silence. After a few minutes Naruto put everything down and stared at Sasuke.  
"Hey, What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just... I am tired."  
Naruto nodded. "No. It's more than that. You have been acting funny since the hide out."  
"I know. I am fine."  
"We said no masks, no lies."  
Sasuke dipped his head. "I just... Naruto I love you. I need you to understand that, and I do not think you do."  
"Sasuke what is this about?" Naruto was taken aback.  
"Nothing, it is we just haven't really talked."  
Naruto lifted an eyebrow in question. "You don't like to talk."  
"I know, but I think.. I just.. Damn it I just want you to understand." Sasuke was getting frustrated.  
"I do understand. I know you love me. We are mates."  
"Okay, but do you understand what that means to me?"  
"Sasuke, I am part demon animal, I know what it means to mate. It may be different for you, but you have marked me. I can never be with anyone else. I can love no one else."  
Sasuke was silent. Naruto had not told him this. He could not look at Naruto anymore. Would Naruto survive if he left. Sasuke began to panic. He closed his eyes in thought. Naruto could sense the difference, so he grabbed Sasuke's hand. He squeezed Sasuke's hand to grab his attention. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. When their eyes met Naruto saw it. He could see past the mask. He could see the deep seated sadness in Sasuke's eyes. He had not seen this kind of emotion from Sasuke since they went to the lake. Naruto stood quickly and pulled Sasuke into his arms. He could feel the smaller man shake. Sasuke would not show the emotion on his face. Naruto knew this., He would hold on to his mask for dear life, but he could feel the emotion rolling off Sasuke in waves. Naruto figure he was the only person who got to experience this. Sasuke would never show this to anyone else. They both had been working on their masks for over fifteen years. Covering his face was just natural at this point. Sasuke hesitantly wrapped his arms around Naruto's wait pulling himself closer to Naruto. He could hear the strong thump of Naruto's heart and it was instantly calming. He could feel the lack of sleep catching up with hi, Sasuke';s eyelids became heavier with each beat of Naruto's heart. Naruto could feel Sasuke's arms lose their grip, and his body go slack. Naruto looked down to Sasuke and could see the exhaustion in his face.  
"It's late bed time."  
"Don't tell me what to do." Sasuke grumbled.  
Naruto chucked and pulled to Sasuke to bedroom. Sakura was still with Kakashi, and will be there all night. This had been going on for a few years, but Sakura will not admit it. Naruto shut the door behind himself. Sasuke was slowly stripping his clothes away. Naruto had to just stop and stare. Sasuke slowly peeled his shirt away and tossed it on the floor. The moonlight was reflecting off the bis of pale skin not covered in tattoos. Naruto could feel his heart start to race. He turned his attention away from his mate who needed sleep. Sasuke was attempting to pull his pants away. His left foot got stuck and he face planted onto the bed. Sasuke grunted and squirmed onto the bed. Naruto chuckled at The sight of Sasuke inching onto the bed. Naruto helped him by pulling his pants away. Naruto covered Sasuke with the blanket and kissed his forehead. He let Sasuke know he has a meeting with the Hokage and he will be back before dawn. Sasuke grabbed Naruto tightly.  
"Do you have to leave now?" Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair.  
"I have an hour or so." Naruto crawled into bed next to Sasuke.  
Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him. E knew this could be the last time he could ever be with Naruto like this ever again. He kissed Naruto slowly setting the pace. He wanted to remember every moment of this, so he activated his sharingan. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Naruto started kissing Sasuke up and down his neck paying attention to each inch of skin. Naruto ran his fingers to Sasuke's chest. He was tracing Sasuke's Tattoos like Sasuke had before traced his scars. Sasuke was practically covered except a large ares over his heart. It appeared as the tattoo as incomplete. It was a coy pond with two coy outlines circling each other. They were surrounded by many lily pads. Naruto traced each fish wondering what they could mean. Naruto moved his hand down Sasuke's body. Sasuke's eyes were wide catching every detail. He would remember this forever. He would remember the way Naruto touched him and kissed him. Sasuke could feel tears building in his eyes. He wanted this to never end. He grabbed Naruto's face so they were looking at each other. Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's. Naruto moaned and closed his eyes.  
"No keep your eyes open for me."  
Naruto pried his eyes open. Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's. Sasuke let out a deep growl. Naruto Wrapped one hand in Sasuke's black hair. With his other hand he caught Sasuke's nipple between two fingers. He was gentle with the bud. Naruto was rolling the peak between his finger pulling slightly. Sasuke had his back arched. His face was flushed red. Sasuke was moaning deeply not taking his eyes of Naruto. Naruto dropped his lips to the other nipple, not losing eye contact with Sasuke. He swirled his tongue around the bud enjoying how loud Sasuke was getting. Sasuke was arching and nearly screaming with sensation, but he would not lose eye contact with Naruto he wanted to see it all. Naruto pulled both his hands away to remove Sasuke's boxers. Sasuke lifted his hips to shimmy out of the material. Naruto ran his hands from Sasuke's fee to his knees and slowly lifted them so his legs were bent. He ran his hands down the inside of his thighs and squeezed the junction. Sasuke bucked his hips and moaned. Naruto pressed his hands flat to each thigh. He slowly pushed Sasuke's legs as wide as they can go. Sasuke's entire body was flushed. Sasuke was sweating more and more each second. His bangs were stuck to his forehead. When his legs were as wide as they would go Naruto licked the tip of Sasuke's dick. Sasuke practically screamed. Sasuke grabbed each of his knees to spread his legs more. He watched as Naruto slowly wrapped his lips around the head. Sasuke bucked his hips trying to get more friction. Naruto braced Sasuke's hips down so Sasuke could not buck anymore. Naruto opened his mouth wide so Sasuke could see Naruto's tongue around his head. Sasuke automatically started to writhe. Naruto deep throated Sasuke. His nose was rubbing Sasuke's pubic bone. Without breaking eye contact with Sasuke he growled around his cock. This time Sasuke did scream. Naruto hollowed his cheeks and started to bob quickly. He brought Sasuke to the edge, watching him squirm. Naruto loved he was the only one that got to see Sasuke broken down like this. Naruto pulled lube out of the side table, and he was rolling it between his hands to warm it. Sasuke rolled on his knees with his ass in the air. Naruto slathered his hand with the lube. He drug his hand up and down Sasuke's crease lightly teasing the hole. Sasuke was shivering at the contact. Naruto bent down and gave Sasuke a playful nip on his cheek. Sasuke arched his back at the sting. Naruto plunged two fingers in. Sasuke gasped at the intrusion. Naruto immediately struck Sasuke's prostate. He gently rubbed it watching Sasuke mewl, and shake his head with each moan. Naruto added the third finger while kissing Sasuke's lower beck. He was thrusting his fingers slowly. Sasuke dropped his face to the mattress, and he reached both hand back to spread himself further open. Naruto pulled his fingers away and lined himself up with Sasuke's tight hole. He place one hand on Sasuke's shoulder and slowly pushed in. Sasuke let out a deep moan. Naruto pulled out completely and thrust back in slower than the first time. Sasuke let out a long, low moan. Naruto lined his knees up with the back of Sasuke's he pushed his legs wider with his knees. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him into his lap. Sasuke dropped his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto held Sasuke's hips still while he dropped his hips to the bed leaving just his cock head in Sasuke. Naruto bit down on Sasuke's Shoulder as he slowly slid back in. With each thrust Sasuke's prostate was being hit. He was arching his back and each moan was getting closer to screams. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto stilled as Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto's. Naruto was constantly rubbing his prostate. Sasuke was rolling his hips in a circle. Sasuke was getting close. Sasuke's muscles were getting tight, and it was getting harder to move. Naruto held Sasuke up, and started to thrust into Sasuke. He was using chakra to move faster. Naruto was thrusting as fast as he can sprint. Sasuke was screaming. "NA...NARU...N...NARUTO!" Sasuke came harshly. Naruto emptied his load within Sasuke and stilled. Sasuke was catching his breathe. Sasuke's entire body was jello. Naruto slowly pulled out and laid Sasuke on the bed. Naruto walked off to the bathroom to damp a towel. Naruto cleaned Sasuke up and covered him up with the blanket. Sasuke let his eyelids close. Naruto slowly got dressed and left to meet the Hokage at midnight.  
Sasuke waited until he was long gone to get up and get ready to leave. He has to had to write a note for Naruto. After he was dressed and packed, he sat at the table to write his note.  
Naruto Uzumaki,  
As you can see I am no longer here. It is nothing you did. I love you. I always will.  
Please do not follow me. This is for the best.  
Yours Forever,  
Your Mate,  
Sasuke  
Sasuke looked at his note on the black counter. Ht stood out, and he could not pull his eyes away from it. This note felt like the end of his life. He had only been with Naruto for a little while, but he did not think he could live with out him. Sasuke had found what he needed in his life. He had to leave though, he had to keep his mate away from Danzo. He would com back, but only after he got rid of Danzo and his team. Sasuke pulled out one of Naruto's cloaks out of the closet and pulled on to himself. It smelled of the larger man, and it was big enough for Sasuke to hide his face. Sasuke looked over the not again. It did not seem like it was enough. Sasuke was just not good with words. He pulled the not closer and examined it.  
I love you with all my heart  
You are my entire world  
Never forget this  
You, Uzumaki, Naruto has captured my heart  
Live for me  
my mate, my love  
Sasuke's eyes had blurred. He could see some of the ink smearing. He did not realize he was crying. This time he did not care. His heart stopped when he heard Naruto' heave feet on the stairs. Sasuke quickly dashed out of the window. From the window he could see Naruto step into the room. With that he was gone.  
Naruto stepped into the room. He could smell Sasuke, but he could not feel him. Something was wrong. He flashed into the bedroom. The bed was made, and Sasuke was not in it. Naruto flashed into the bathroom. He was not there. Naruto could feel the panic rising.  
"No..." He flashed into the kitchen. "No... SASUKE!" There was no answer. "Damn it no. No. please no."  
Naruto turned and saw the note on the counter. He did not read the not he closed his eyes and felt for Sasuke's chakra. He was not within a two mile radius. Naruto grabbed a lamp and threw it against the wall. Naruto had to take a few calming breathes. He slowly walked to the counter. He was not sure he wanted to see the note. All his worst fears are becoming realized. He was made happy, and it is being snatched from him. He grabbed the not turning it over in his hands. He leaned against the wall. He flipped the not over when he saw his name smudged he slid down the wall. Sasuke was crying. He continued to read the note. He was getting severely angry. With every word his rage was building.He was threatened, and he did not tell me. My mate is in DANGER! Naruto has already grown claws and fangs. His eyes were a deep purple. He dropped the note back on the counter. Who DARE make MY mate leave me!? Naruto was slowly losing control. "NO! SASUKE!" Naruto drug his claws down the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" He Flipped the couch over. Naruto was flashing over and over. With each flash he was carving the area with his claws. He was destroying everything. "YOU FUCKING Bastard... why... why would you leave me..."Naruto had dropped to the floor in front of the bar. On the way down he grabbed the note. The note dropped between his legs. He was sobbing uncontrollably. Naruto's chest was heaving. The pain was radiating through his entire body. He was becoming nauseous from the pain. He was dry heaving unable to get relief. Sasuke left me.. he left me.. He could not take the pain. He felt like he was dying.  
I am dying because Sasuke wants me to die.  
Kit, No. Do not talk like that. He had a reason  
Yes he did. It was to kill me. To be free of me.  
Do not do this. You read the note.  
SHUT THE FUCK UP KURMA!  
Naruto drug his claw across the chest loving the way the oozing blood was helping his pain. He had relief for a few moments, but it built back up soon. He was frantic slicing his body up. He never loved me. He had drug each hand across his chest eight times. Naruto was numb. He was loosing feeling in his limbs, but the ache was still in his heart. He slowly pulled the claws up his left wrist, and then again horizontally three times. He was going to dye this time. There was no one to save him. It is over. My life is over. Sasuke killed me. The bottom half of the note was soaked in blood, but it did not reach the writing. He left me a note, he could not tell me to my face. Naruto pulled the note out of the blood and pushed it as far away as he could. Sasuke was using me. He just wanted to kill me. Naruto slowly laid down on the floor. He wanted to burn me alive, then finish the job. He rolled over onto his back. I have never been good enough. Naruto could see the cracks in the ceiling. I am useless. Naruto wanted to see the stars. I have always been a waste of space. Naruto gathered the rest of his strength and sent a blast of chakra through the ceiling. There was a large blast. Rubble was flying in every direction. Now get to die in peace. Naruto did not think about the attention he could draw to himself. All he cared about was the stars burning the sky. Now I get to die. Naruto could feel is eyes burning. His tears felt like fire on his face. It's finally over. He could see his vision going black. The rain was falling, but he could not feel the rain on his skin. Naruto was getting cold, then it was all gone. Death.. He fell into the blackness.


	12. Chapter 12

Beep. Beep Beep.  
"Shit.." Naruto grumbled.  
Naruto was looking around the room. Double shit. Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi was in the room. They were all looking at him. They looked shocked. Sakura looked as if she had not slept in days. Naruto closed his eyes tightly. He was remembering what happened. Why was he alive. Naruto did not want to be alive. He could feel tears burning his eyes, and the fire in his heart. Naruto began to shake. Sakura grabbed his hand. Naruto Flinched away from the touch. Sakura was stunned he never did that. She had read the note. She knows what happened. She knew more than Naruto at this point. Sasuke was seen exiting the village with Danzo. She Isn't sure she can tell Naruto. Sasuke had betrayed them. Again. Well, at least that is what the village is saying. She knew he had a reason, and it was most certainly to keep Naruto safe. They were lucky Naruto was found. He had blown the roof off the apartment complex, so the land lord called lady Tsunade. She found him. She saved him.  
"Why?" Naruto asked without opening his eyes.  
"To keep you safe." Sakura mumbled.  
"No. Why did you save me?" Naruto snapped his eyes open. They were deep purple.  
Sakura took a step back. Tsunade spoke up. "Because Sasuke would be upset if he attempted to save your stupid ass then you died anyway."  
Naruto sat up quickly. "Do NOT pretend you know why he left."  
Blood was oozing through his bandages. "No we know. We have Intel saying Sasuke was given a choice. You or him."  
Naruto tightened his jaw. That bastard. I did not want this. "I just got him back, and he left me."  
"To keep you safe, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "When will you get it?"  
"Get what Sakura?! Get that everyone is so damn worried about keeping me alive, but not keeping me sane or wanting to live." Naruto through his blanket off. "I cannot love WITH OUT HIM!"  
Kakashi lifted his headband. "You need to lay back down." Tsunade was heading to the bed. Kakashi caught her. Naruto's chakra was starting to build.  
"Naruto you need to calm down." Kakashi was warning him.  
"No I need to go get him..." Naruto swung his feet off the bed. "If he went to save me I need to save his stupid, selfish ass."  
"Naruto, you have been asleep for two days. They are long gone." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You let me sleep for two days!" Naruto stood quickly. "Two days..."  
"We have to sedate you. You were violent." Tsunade grabbed Sakura's arm pulling her away.  
Naruto saw the not beside his bed. "I have to go get him." Naruto stuck his hand out. "My clothes."  
Kakashi pulled them out and handed them to him. "You shouldn't be up Naruto."  
"You're right. I should be dead instead."  
Naruto pulled his pants on. There was no reason and pulling a shirt over his bandages. He pulled his cloak on. He folded the note up, and put it in his pocket. He ran his clawed hands through his hair. He did not even realize they had appeared. He stared at his hands for a few moments. He could not make them retract.  
"It has been like that since we found you." Sakura whispered.  
"I guess were are really one now.."Naruto smiled.  
Kurma am I right.  
Yes kit, the three of us are one. You can learn to force the symptoms down after you save your mate.  
So, I can get rid of the claws, and fangs. Good can't wipe my ass with these.  
Naruto started to the door. He paused in the door frame. He turned and looked at Sakura.  
"Do you want to join me?"  
Sakura grabbed both their Ambu packs and followed Naruto out of the door. Sakura and Naruto were standing in the middle of the street. Naruto had his eyes closed. His head was dipped back, and his arms were held out with his palms up. He was feeling for Sasuke. He was unsure of why he thought he would feel Sasuke, but when he did a smile spread across his face. He snapped his head up, and looked to Sakura. He took of jogging. He was heading to the council building.  
Sasuke has been tied to the same table for two days. He was not even allowed bathroom breaks. He was naked. When he arrived at the gates there was at least seven men. Danzo had stepped forward. He informed Sasuke that he can not know where we are going. One of the men grabbed Sasuke's arm. They drugged him. He woke up on this very table with no clothes. Danzo had stepped out of the shadows.  
"I am glad you were able to join me."  
"Can we get his over with so I can leave?"  
Danzo laughed. "I never said you could leave."  
Sasuke signed. He should have seen this coming.  
"Let us begin baby Uchiha."  
Sasuke was tense. He was unsure of how he was going to escape. He thought this is what he had to do though. He was keeping his mate safe. He was going to do this with no emotion. He would not give Danzo any emotion. Danzo was standing between his legs. He had a blade in his hand. He placed the blade on Sasuke's thigh. It was cold against his skin.  
"Don't you worry. Doll, I am getting your chakra before we play."  
Sasuke attempted to activate his sharingan. He could not get it. Sasuke was confused. Danzo laughed and pointed out the cuffs. Sasuke looked over to the cuffs. They were chakra control cuffs. Sasuke knew there was no way he would get out of this one. Sasuke slammed his head on the table. Danzo had one hand placed on this abs. Sasuke could feel Danzo picking up the blade. His heart was racing. Naruto did not let him read his file. He was unsure of what is going to happen. The tip of the blade was placed just below his sternum. It was in the edge of his coy fish that circles his heart. He was going to get his last tattoo complete soon. The coy were supposed to be colored one black and one orange. The black coy was supposed to to have a few orange scales. The orange was supposed to have a few clack scaled. It was supposed to represent Sasuke and Naruto. In the middle it was going to be fire meeting wind. It was his begging and end, but it would never be complete. He had failed Naruto. Sasuke felt the tip of the blade pierce his skin. Sasuke did not cringe, but he opened his eyes to look Danzo in the eyes. Danzo was smiling while he cut from his sternum to his navel. When the blade got to the navel Danzo jerked the blade quickly to the right of Sasuke's body. Danzo lifted the flap of skin and flesh and pinned I to Sasuke's chest. Sasuke did cringe this time. Danzo shoved his fist into Sasuke. That was when Sasuke lost contentiousness.  
When Sasuke came around he was stitched up, and was stilled tied to the table. Sasuke dropped his head back on the table. Sasuke pulled against his cuffs. He has no leeway. Sasuke grunted in frustration. He was unsure how long he had been out, but he woke up alone. Sasuke tried to close his legs for some decency. His legs would not budge. Sasuke was beginning to panic. He could feel it rising in his chest. He was taking deep breathes to calm himself when Danzo stepped into the room.  
Naruto and Sakura had stepped into the council building.  
"Naruto we already checked here."  
"Did you check the holding calls?"  
Sakura was embarrassed. They did not even know there was holding cells.  
"Do not worry. You wouldn't know they were there unless you were held down there."  
Naruto chuckled. He quickly rushed to the back of the building to the stair way down. Once they made it down the basement the followed the hallway to the back of the basement. Naruto leaned against the wall. He was running his hand along the wall looking for the edge of a door. When he found it he asked Sakura to to break the door down. Sakura rared back, and hit the door right on the edge. It flew open. When they stepped through the door it was completely dark. Sakura could not see a thing. Naruto grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was another door. Naruto pushed the door open and there were rooms lining the walls. There were torches along the walls so they could see. They followed the hallway to an open auditorium. At the entrance of the room there was a table with clothes neatly folded. On the bottom was Naruto's cloak, so he knew this was Sasuke's clothes. Naruto was getting angry. He needed to save his mate. Naruto instructed Sakura to go right and kill every person in this building on sight, and he would go left. In the center of the room they could see Sasuke tied to a table. Each of his limbs were pulled taunt. Naruto could see it was painful. Naruto was holding back growls. His mate was naked on another man's table being held against his will. Naruto was ready to jump down to free Sasuke then Danzo walked in.  
Danzo waled to the end of the table at Sasuke's feet. He leaned over Sasuke's form and pressed his body to Sasuke's. Sasuke could feel Danzo's body pressed tightly to his. Sasuke pulled his wrists in frustration. He would like to cover himself. Sasuke spit in Danzo's face. Danzo backed away and grabbed a blade.  
"You naughty boy." Danzo chuckled. "Under that steely Uchiha exterior your a frightened young boy." Danzo nipped the inside of Sasuke's thigh. "You, doll, did not last as long as Naruto." Danzo nipped him him again. "He was awake during the entire procedure." Danzo smacked Sasuke on the out side of his thigh. "Your so … mmmm.. No wonder the demon likes you. I am glad you decided to come with me. Naruto would be on the table instead of you. Does that not make this so much better for you." Danzo Ran his finger along the junction of Sasuke's leg. Sasuke attempted to wiggle away. Danzo placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh and was pressing down. "Oh doll, play nice for me. I could always finish with you then get Naruto." Danzo dropped his pants. "Don't you want this you beauty?"  
Danzo gave him self a few pumps. For Naruto this was more than enough to kill the man. The next thing Sasuke knew Naruto was standing between him and Danzo. Naruto punched Danzo in the jaw, and turned to face Sasuke. He covered Sasuke in the long cloak, and turned back to face Danzo. Naruto was then standing behind Danzo. He had one hand in Danzo's hair, and the other on Danzo's member. He growled in Danzo's ear as he slowly pulled he member from his body. Danzo started to scream as it started to rip from his body. He had expected his men to storm in, but Sakura had already killed them all. Blood was gushing from where Danzo's member once was. Naruto pulled his bloody and away and ran it across Danzo's lips. With that he snapped Danzo's neck. He dropped Danzo's body at his own feet and looked up to Sasuke. Sasuke was staring wide eyed at Naruto. Naruto reached down to Danzo and pulled the key out for Sasuke's cuffs. When he freed Sasuke he turned his back from him. Sasuke was confused. Naruto would never forgive him for leaving him again. Sasuke stood and pulled the cloak on. Naruto's back was still to him. Sasuke dropped his head.  
"Naruto..."  
"I'm sorry Sasuke."  
"What?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm.  
Naruto turned to face him. "I am so sorry for everything."  
"I don't get it. What do you have to be sorry for?"  
"I am a demon. For real now. I have put you in danger. Danzo he... that... That was for me not you. It shouldn't have happened."  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand "No. None of it is your fault. I shouldn't have left."  
Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek. Sakura walked into the room. Naruto turned to face her. She was covered in blood. She nodded letting Naruto know she killed them all. Sasuke fell to his knees. His legs were jello, and he felt like he was standing on pins and needles. Naruto bent down to pick him up. That is when the pain settled in from his many cuts. He fell to the floor in front of Sasuke.  
"Sakura get some help."  
When he pain settled in and he looked into Sasuke's eyes his claws and fangs retracted. He could feel his body calming down. The pain was burning his body now. He fell onto his back. The bandages were bloody and soaked. He needed to be at the hospital. Sasuke crawled to sit at Naruto's head. He pulled Naruto's head into his lap. Sasuke was stroking his hair staring into Naruto's purple eyes.  
"So how many do I need to do?"  
"What?" Naruto thought he knew what Sasuke was talking about, but he did not want it.  
"How many cuts do I need?"  
"No Sasuke."  
"Do I need to remove the bandages and count?"  
"Sasuke."  
"Naruto. I promised."  
"You did. You also promised you wouldn't leave me."  
"Well then I need to keep one promise then."  
Sasuke removed all the bandages. They were doing nothing for him anyways. Medical nins were in route, so Sasuke pulled a blade out of Naruto's pouch. He counted each cut one by one as he marred his skin. He gave himself five extra cuts.  
"I am so sorry Naruto. I failed you."  
Sasuke placed his forehead on Naruto's. Their tears were mixing on Naruto's face.  
"Never again. I just... Naruto.. he was going to kill you. I could not let him kill you. I had to take your place. I want to take your pain not cause you more. I messed up."  
"Sasuke, I understand. I have told you many times before you are forgiven. Always forgiven. I love you. I just want us to go home."  
When Sakura returned she had five more medical ninja, and Kakashi to look around. The medical ninja got the two young men into the hospital. Naruto started to panic when they started to put them in separate rooms. He started to scream and thrash. When they wheeled Sasuke in Naruto reached his hand out. Sasuke grabbed it and squeezed. Naruto drifted into sleep rather quickly, and Sasuke was not far behind him. The had a long recovery ahead of them.  
It had been two weeks. Two weeks since both Sasuke and Naruto were placed into the hospital. Sasuke had a new trail while he was in the hospital. This time around his presence was not needed. He was placed on a six month probation then he would be able to rejoin the ninja of the village. Naruto was still feared, but it seemed to be ebbing away. He was no longer as distant as he had been. His mate was next to him, and today they get to go home. Sakura decided they needed an extra room so she began to look around for a new apartment the week before. Today was the day they got to go home. A new home. With the people he loved. Naruto was all around ecstatic. Sakura entered their joined room, and was not surprised to see the two in the same bed. She chuckled, and Sasuke his under the blanket, and cuddled into Naruto's chest. He could have left the week before, but he did not want to leave Naruto's side. Sakura had found the perfect apartment for team seven, so when they get discharged she will lead them there.  
"Come on Suke. She is gone.."  
"Good. When are we going home."  
"Soon, the next few hours."  
Sasuke signed in relief. It had been a long two weeks being so close, and not being able to get closer. Sasuke had started to blush. Naruto chuckled at this. He knew what was going on in Sasuke's head, and he could not wait to get home.  
"Naru, what now?"  
"We live. That's all we need to do is live. Once you are off probation you'll become a nin. I start my missions again next week. I am an Ambu captain. Soon, though I have a plan. You'll see okay. Just live one day at a time."  
Sasuke smiled. One day at a time. He can handle that.


	13. Chapter 13

The team was home for 3 days when Naruto went on his first mission since they had been back. It was a big deal for Sasuke. He had not been ten feet from Naruto in two weeks. Their life together was going great. He had grown accustomed to Naruto always being there. For the most part there was not much speaking, but Naruto's presence was calming for Sasuke. Since being admitted to the hospital it had become Sasuke has major panic attacks. When Naruto is around it does not happen as often. Sasuke still holds on tightly to his mask when other people are around, but he has come to realize he is a small child inside. Sasuke was sitting up in bed while Naruto is in the shower. The sun has not come up yet. The moon was showing dully in the sky. He was looking out into the early morning. In many ways this day was sad for Sasuke. Sakura works steady hours at the hospital, so he will be alone for most of the day. It will be his first day alone, and it made him nervous. He was allowed to leave the apartment, but most of the village was still very upset with him. It was understandable. Naruto the night before made sure to let him know everything will be okay. Sasuke pulled the pillow into his lap, and he clutched onto it for dear life. He buried his face into the pillow and could smell Naruto. Damn it is going to be a long day. Sasuke jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto chuckled.  
"Scare you?"  
Sasuke grunted in return. Naruto dropped his towel to the floor. He bent over to pick up the towel. Sasuke gasped. Naruto chuckled as he dried his hair. Naruto pulled on his boxers and faced Sasuke.  
"You can't wear me out before work."  
Sasuke grunted again. Naruto was giggling at the blush that had spread across Sasuke's face. He had loved the way Sasuke acts around him. He loved the emotion that Sasuke would show him. Sasuke threw the pillow at Naruto. Naruto pulled his paints on over his boxers. He pulled out the bandages for his upper body. Naruto started to wrap his wrist. He got all the way up his bicep before he became unsure of what to do now. Sasuke stood and pulled the bandages from Naruto. Sasuke wrapped his shoulder across his chest, and down his torso. Sasuke handed Naruto the bandages and tape, and turned his back to him to stare out the window. Sasuke wrapped his arms around himself feeling the chill of the night. His black sweater was warming his skin, but it was not enough. The sun was finally coming up. Streaks of orange and pink were burning the dark sky. Naruto pulled on his fish net shirt and black tee shirt. He draped his large arms around Sasuke. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He was breathing in Sasuke's sent. He loved the way his mate smelled. Naruto did not want to leave Sasuke alone, bu he had to get out. He needed some missions. Sasuke knew this. Naruto had to stay active, he had to work. Sasuke just wishes he could work as well. It will happen one day.  
Naruto left a few minutes later leaving Sasuke standing in the kitchen. Sakura would wake soon. She had to be at the hospital in just over an hour. Sasuke fixed two glassed of tea, and took a seat on the balcony. He watched the sun coming up while sipping his tea. Sasuke cold feel the cool breeze through his sweater, and for the first time this wasn't so bad. Sakura stepped out of her new room, and saw the tea on the counter. She figured Naruto must have left already, so Sasuke was up. She grabbed her tea, and decided to join Sasuke on the balcony. She slid the door open, and stepped onto the balcony. Sasuke was leaning on the rail with his eyes closed. She could see the peace in his face. She had not seen him this calm since they were children, and then it was rare.  
"Naruto gone?" Sakura broke the silence.  
"Yeah." Sasuke sipped his tea.  
"When will he be back?"  
"Two days."  
Sakura smiled. This may not be much talking, but it is an improvement. "How do you feel?"  
Sasuke turned and looked at her. He took a deep breathe. "Nervous."  
"Hmmm." Sakura did not expect him to answer.  
Sasuke grunted in return.  
"I'll be leaving soon, will you be okay?"  
Sasuke waved his hand at her.  
Sakura giggled. "I take that as a yes."  
"Yeah."  
Sakura finished her tea and stepped back inside. The way Sasuke and Naruto had become in the past few weeks surprised Sakura. She had never expected her teamates to trust each other. Sometimes she shes the lack of trust. Naruto will watch Sasuke out of he corner of his eye like he expects him to leave or attack. She had expected them to argue, but there has been no such thing. She figured they were in a honeymoon phase sort of deal. She did not want to be there when that wore off. She figured it would turn violent, and she did not want to get caught in the crossfire. Naruto was going to be gone for two days, so no one knows what could happen. Sakura watched Sasuke from inside. She could see he was on edge. She slightly expects him to lose it. She does not think he will be able to handle not doing anything. Sasuke entered the apartment and stared at the door. He knew he could not stay home all day without Naruto. He would lose his mind.  
"Will you walk with me to the training grounds before you go to work?"  
Sakura did not expect this question. "Sure." She looked him over. "Why do I need to walk you?"  
"Wouldn't want to disturb the peasants would I?"  
Sakura chuckled. "No, I guess not. They would not like you walking the streets alone."  
Sasuke walked into the room to get dressed for training alone. Sakura was waiting for him by the door. They walked in silence to the training grounds. She could tell Sasuke was getting frustrated with the stares he was getting from the villagers. All Sasuke could think of was the way they had always treated Naruto, and he would not let them continue. They would treat none of team seven will any ill will. Sasuke did not care if he was on probation, but Naruto did care. He would not let Sasuke retaliate, but Naruto was not here now.  
"What the hell you staring at?"  
The villager seemed stunned. He turned his nose up to Sasuke. "The demon's traitorous whore. Who do you think you're talking to?"  
Sasuke chuckled. "Another mangled body I can add to my list."  
"You would not harm me. You would be exiled."  
"Talk about my mate like that again, and I will not give a damn if they attempt to exile me. I will kill them as well. So let me ask you again. What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Staring. At."  
Sasuke was inches from his face. "Nothing."  
"Didn't think so. Keep moving."  
Sakura began to chuckle and pulled Sasuke along. "Scaring the peasants is what we did not want."  
Sasuke grunted in return and continued to walk. Sakura grabbed his arm and led him to the woods. Sasuke had never been in this area, it was outside of Naruto's old apartment. Se pulled him into a clearing.  
"This is where Naruto used to train."  
Sasuke could see all of his equipment. "Why have I never seen this place?"  
Sakura sighed. "He would come out here after he failed to save you and train. He would train until he could no longer move. I would come find him if he did not return after a few days to make sure he wasn't bleeding out." Sasuke nodded. "I am giving you the same freedom."  
Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. "Were not supposed to, but I think you need it."  
Sasuke looked at his feet. "Did anyone clean his old apartment."  
It was Sakura's turn to be surprised. "No. I was going to this week while he is gone."  
"Don't"  
With that said Sasuke stepped into the center of the clearing. Sakura watched him start to move from target to target, so she left him to be alone. Sasuke was building speed between each target. He wanted to become as fast as Naruto. He knew that was most likely impossible, but he wanted to try. With each step he was pushing more and more chakra into the balls of his feet. He was getting faster, but it wasn't enough. Not yet anyways. Sasuke continued this until he couldn't anymore. It was getting harder and harder to move his legs. Sasuke came to a dead stop in the middle of the clearing. He then realized the sun is no longer up. He is dripping wet with sweat. He had pulled his shirt from his body hours ago. Sasuke guessed it was late at night. It appeared to be after midnight. He sat down in the middle of the field. He had become accustomed to wearing Naruto's large cloak. He pulled it from the limb that it was laying over. It no longer smelt of Naruto, but it still reminded Sasuke of him. Naruto had left the note in the pocket when he covered Sasuke with it, so whenever Naruto was not around he would pull it out. He flipped the folded paper in his hands. Some times he was scared to look at it. The paper was dark with Naruto's blood, but it was his fault. Sasuke unfolded the note. Like always his writing stood out against the paper. The blood did not blur one word. Every word of his failure could be read clearly. Each word scorched his heart. He read each word over and over. It was his biggest failure. He had screwed up many things in his short life, but this he deemed the worst. He broke promises to his mate, and nearly killed him. He may not have drew the blood, but it was his fault. Sasuke ran his fingers over his scars. They were a lasting reminder of what he has caused. He can see all the scars that litter Naruto's body, and he blamed himself for each of them. Sasuke folded the note back up and placed it in the cloak. He pulled it on and headed out of the woods. The sun was coming up, and he needed to hurry and get into Naruto's old apartment. Hen he arrived at the door he could already feel the panic seeping in. Sasuke knew he probably should not be here, but he needed to see what he has caused. The door was not completely closed, so Sasuke slowly pushed it open. His legs turned to jello as soon as he cold see into the apartment. He nearly fell to his knees. Sasuke had to catch himself on the door frame. He surveyed the damage in the main room. There was not one inch of wall not pulled to shreds. Sasuke could see the damaged studs. It looked as if the walls were going to cave in. The couch was torn into five separate pieces. The furthest away was partially soaked in blood. My mate's blood. Sasuke began to shake. His body was on fire. He began to sweat again. He followed the wall to the bar were all the blood was. The puddle was six feet long. Naruto nearly died. Again. Sasuke was gasping for air. He could not catch his breath. Sasuke fell to his knees with his hands on the floor. His hands were on the blood. His vision was starting to blur. He wasn't sure whether it was from lack of oxygen or the tears in his eyes. He could see the tears mixing with the blood on the floor. The sun was coming up. Sasuke could hear the birds chirping in the early morning. Sasuke stayed like this until the sun was hot on his back. The tears had stopped flowing and his chest was tight with pain, but he could breathe. Sasuke turned and sat on the floor. He did not have the power to stand and leave. Sasuke let his body drop. He could hear the thud of his skull hitting the floor more than he could feel it. The was a resonating pain in his skull, but it was noting compared to his chest. Sasuke wanted to know how long Naruto was in this position on the floor. Sakura had told him that Naruto was found about 5 in the morning. Sasuke knows he left around two. He didn't know if Naruto saw the note immediately. All he knew was Naruto bled out on this floor. There was enogh blood on the floor for Naruto to stop breathing and his heart to stop. Sasuke felt his heart clench at the thought. Sasuke spread his arms out feeling the dried blood. He could feel it flaking. Sasuke turned his face to look out the window. He could see the blood in his peripheral vision. The tears were welling up again. He could feel them flowing freely across his face. They were beginning to puddle and mix with the blood. He could feel his own puddle spreading under his face. Sasuke could not force himself to close his eyes. He feared that if he did close hi eyes when he opened them Naruto would have died. He would not have been saved. He would have killed his mate. The damp blood was now wetting his hair. Sasuke turned to look at the clouds in the sky. Sasuke watched the clouds move to the edge of the ceiling then waited on another. When the sky began to darken Sasuke debated getting up and getting home and cleaned up before Naruto got home.  
Naruto had returned home earlier that anticipated. When he got home the sun had just began to go down. When the door opened Sakura jumped up like she had been waiting on it to open. She cursed under her breathe hoping Sasuke would get home before Naruto. She greeted Naruto hoping he did not see the way she reacted. Naruto closed the door behind himself looking around the apartment. His eyes quickly shifted to purple.  
"Where?"  
"Naruto do not panic. He will come back when he is ready."  
"Where is he?" Naruto growled.  
"I took him to your old training grounds."  
"Oh. How long has he been gone?" Naruto visibly calmed.  
"33 hours."  
"33 hours?"  
Sakura nodded.  
"Will you fix me some tea then I'll go check it out."  
Sakura quickly fixed him tea as he pulled of his Ambu gear. He drank the tea in no rush, and left the apartment an hour after he had entered. The sun had gone down completely. Naruto stood in the street to feel for Sasuke. He felt him immediately. He got to his old apartment in under a minute. Naruto could smell Sasuke the moment he made it to the door. He entered the apartment silently. He looked at Sasuke laying in the dried pull of Naruto's blood. He could see the blood smeared on Sasuke's face and matting his hair. Naruto cleared his throat and Sasuke did not move. Naruto walked over to the man. He could see Sasuke's eyes were open and watching the sky. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes.  
"You can't do this every time I leave."  
Sasuke turned his attention back to the sky.  
"Are you going to make me carry you home?"  
"How long did you lay here?"  
Naruto signed. "I'm not sure."  
Sasuke nodded. "how long did it take for you to realize I was gone?"  
Naruto sat next to him. "Seconds after I walked in."  
"Oh. While I was at the window."  
Naruto tilted his head at Sasuke.  
"How long until you found the note."  
"A minute or so."  
"Oh."  
"No more questions."  
Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He shook his head okay. He sat up slowly. His entire body was rigid. He hadn't realized he had been here so long after training so hard. Naruto stood and held out a hand to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed his hand and attempted to stand. His head blacked out and he fell back to the floor. Naruto picked him up and pulled him onto his back to carry him home. When they arrived back home Sakura ran a hot bath for the both of them, and then she went to her bed. Naruto quickly undressed himself and Sasuke and got into the tub. Sasuke woke up, but he was barely awake. Naruto quickly washed both of them and got out. When they pulled on their sleep clothes both men got into bed. They were facing each other entwining their limbs.  
"So, Do you feel better now?"  
Sasuke took a deep breathe. "I think I can handle it all now."  
"You know I'm here for you right?"  
"I do."  
Naruto kissed his forehead. "Wanna talk about it?"  
Sasuke shook his head no.  
"That's fine. Sleep love."  
Sasuke drifted off the sleep quickly. Naruto held the man in his arms tightly. Naruto fell asleep listening to Sasuke breathe. He was glad to be home. He missed his love, his mate.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a long six months until Sasuke's probation was over. Sasuke would train all day, and when Naruto was home neither would sleep. The men were caught up with each other, but the lack of trust was wearing on them. Naruto would start arguments if Sasuke was a minute late back from training. All hell would break lose. They would not become violent, but there would be growling and angry voices. Sakura would watch in silence. She was ready to break up a fight, but she has yet to have to. The last night of Sasuke's probation he stopped on the was home from training to get take away. He returned to the apartment later than usual. Naruto was waiting on him. He was sitting at the table with the note Sasuke had left him in his hand. Sasuke stepped into the apartment and Naruto did not even look up. Sasuke placed the food on the table in front of Naruto. Naruto then looked up catching Sasuke's eyes. Naruto was angry.  
"Where have you been?" Naruto whispered.  
"I got food on the way home knowing it is just me and you tonight."  
Naruto nodded his head. "And why did you not tell me before you left this morning?"  
Sasuke let his hand drop onto the table. "I didn't decide until I was on my way home."  
"You could have come home, and we could have gone together."  
Sasuke sighed. He closed his eyes. "Why do you have to make this an argument?"  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
"I just got us some damn food, Naruto."  
Naruto stood quickly. "Sasuke! Answer me!"  
"I did not know when I left!"  
Naruto growled. "You always do this! You want me angry. You want me to yell at you! You want me to hurt."  
"WHY would I WANT to hurt you?!"  
"BEACUSE, Sasuke that is what you do! You like to hurt people!"  
"You... Naruto how... how can you think that?"  
"You always have! You have always hurt me. You nearly killed me multiple times!"  
Sasuke let his gaze drop to the table. He grabbed on thing of rice and he threw it it. "All I do is hurt you?! Is that all I do? THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH ME? You must not love me if all I do is hurt you!" He threw more food. "I am the worst mate for you! This is not what you want! Just tell me to leave if you do not want me here! TELL ME TO GO! You do not want me, and the only reason I am here is because you you! I'll go since that is what you want!"  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Naruto yelled.  
"WHY NOT IF ALL I DO IS TRY TO KILL YOU?!"  
"That's not what I said!"  
"You a damn liar Naruto!"  
Sasuke turned to the door. Naruto grabbed him attempting to catch Sasuke. He lightly grabbed his arm. Sasuke turned to face him.  
"Please don't leave me."  
"Why not if all I do hurt you. Why not if I am the worst mate imaginable. Why not if you think all these bad things about me? Why am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to think?"  
"I.. Sasuke..." Naruto fell to his knees. "I am scared. So damn scared." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. "I am so scared one day you won't come home."  
Sasuke wrapped his hands into Naruto's hair. Naruto tilted his head up to Sasuke. "How am I supposed to prove to you I am not leaving you if you won't give me any leeway?"  
Sasuke pulls Naruto up and he cuddles himself into Naruto's arms. Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head, and closed his eyes. Sasuke melted into his arms. Naruto could feel the calm seeping into himself. Sasuke's touch always calmed him. Naruto hated when they argued. He just wanted to be happy, but Sasuke had not gained his trust yet. Naruto was unsure on how Sasuke could gain his trust. He had forgiven Sasuke long ago, and he gave his heart away but the trust was just not there. Naruto would have nightmare's of Sasuke leaving. He could not bare to be left alone without Sasuke once more. Naruto could feel Sasuke go limp in his arms. Sasuke had trained himself to exhaustion. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his arms. He carried Sasuke to bed. Tomorrow would be the first time Sasuke would be free. Naruto knew Sasuke would be reassigned to Team 7. Tomorrow after the meeting with the Hokage Sasuke, Naruto, and Sasuke would go on a mission. Naruto joined Sasuke in bed. He did not need the sleep, but he wanted to hold the smaller man. He pulled Sasuke onto his chest. Naruto was watching his angelic lover sleep. He was unsure how much time had passed, but when Sasuke began to wake he knew what he wanted.  
Sasuke had not opened his eyes yet. They had only began to flutter. Naruto began to draw patterns down Sasuke's spine. Sasuke shivered and screwed his eyes shut. Naruto ran his fingers lightly across Sasuke's back at the hem of his pants. Sasuke gasped and tightened his hold on Naruto's chest. Naruto slipped his finger tips under the hem of the pants. Naruto twisted his hand so he was holding Sasuke's hip. Sasuke hummed in appreciation. His eyes shot open when Naruto grabbed the other hip and squeezed. Sasuke's dark eyes where dark with lust not sleep. When Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes he knew he could not wait. He quickly flipped Sasuke on his back laying next to him. Naruto leaned up to straddle Sasuke. He was going to draw this out as long as he could. Naruto leaned down to whisper in Sasuke's ear.  
"Now listen baby. I'm sorry. It is all my fault. You have earned my trust. I over reacted like always. Now just be a good boy and let me make you feel good."  
Sasuke let out a husky moan. He was already flushed with anticipation. Naruto moved of Sasuke and pulled him into a sitting position. Naruto slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt. He slowly pulled the shirt from the raven's body. Sasuke let his head drop to the pillow. He would tell that Naruto was going to have him begging. Naruto pulled Sasuke's pants and boxers off. Sasuke was completely naked. Naruto pulled his shirt off and turned on the light. Sasuke blushed at the hungry eyes that were looking him over. Naruto got off the large bed. Naruto adjusted Sasuke so the his hips were half way off the bed.  
"I want you to look me in the eyes until I say otherwise." Naruto pulled his shirt off. "Or I will stop and go take a cold shower leaving you here."  
Naruto placed his large hands on Sasuke's bare thighs. Sasuke was already fully erect. He was boring into his lovers eyes begging to be touched.  
"Spread them."Sasuke spread his legs. "Further." Sasuke spread his legs until his knees touched either side of the bed. "Wider" Naruto whispered.  
Sasuke was shocked he wasn't sure how far he could pull his legs and he knew he could not hold the position for long. Sasuke pulled his legs onto the bed and held onto his knees. He was completely exposed. Naruto chuckled under his breath. He pulled rope from under the bed with out breaking eye contact. Sasuke's breath hitched. Naruto trailed his hand from the cleft of Sasuke's ass to his knee. Sasuke moaned at the touch. Naruto wrapped the rope around Sasuke's knee. With a second piece of rope he completed the same action with the other knee. He crawled on on top of Sasuke and straddled his shoulders. Sasuke's eyes were half lidded with lust.  
"Open your eyes now."  
Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke's shaft gently. Sasuke arched and opened his eyes. Naruto tied the rope on either side of the bed. Naruto moved back off Sasuke. He dropped to his knees in front of Sasuke.  
"Don't forget to watch me."  
Naruto pressed his tongue to Sasuke's puckered hole. In on sold motion he pulled his tongue from the hole to his balls. Sasuke instinctively grabbed Naruto's hair. Naruto stood quickly.  
"Tsk Tsk. I told you to just be a good boy and let me make you feel good."  
Naruto pulled out two more lengths of rope. He tied each wrist to the foot of the bed. The ropes crossed the rope attaching his knees to the head of the bed. He could not move at all. Sasuke was painfully hard. Naruto crawled back on top of Sasuke straddling his shoulders once more. He undid the button and zipper on his pants.  
"Come get your snack. Don't forget eye contact my Suke-chan."  
Sasuke began to desperately mouth the arousal through the boxers. He was using his tongue attempting to free his goal. His motions had become frantic Naruto let his hand rest on Sasuke's cheek. He freed his erection from the boxers. Sasuke started to tonguing the tip for gathering pre-cum. Naruto chuckled. Sasuke wrapped his lips around the head sucking and twirling his tongue. Sasuke was lifting attempting to get more in his mouth. Sasuke let out a grunt of frustration. He wanted to feel his lover in the back of his throat. He wanted it to be raw. He wanted his lover, his mate to be moaning for him.  
"Here let me help you." Naruto moved forward. "Is this what you wanted?"  
Sasuke began to suck once more he could feel it just before his throat. Sasuke grunted once more. He was rocking his head attempting to get more. He had tears of frustration in his eyes. Naruto backed off.  
"Baby. What do you want?" Sasuke was embarrassed. "I'll do it if you ask nicely."  
"Please more."  
Naruto smirked. "More what baby?"  
"More you."  
"I'm right here." Naruto chuckled. He shoved him self half way in Sasuke's mouth and pulled out once more.  
"Please... Please Naru more."  
"More what?"  
"Fuck my throat. Please. More. Shove it in my throat. I want to feel it."  
Naruto ran thumb over Sasuke's lips. "All you had to do was ask love.  
Naruto loosened the restraints enough to lift Sasuke's head. Sasuke opened wide. Once Naruto got his tip in Sasuke wrapped his lips. Naruto wrapped his hand in Sasuke's hair.  
"Remember eye contact."  
Naruto shoved all the way in Sasuke's nose was pressed to his skin. Sasuke swallowed twice before Naruto began. Naruto began to thrust. His cock was sliding harshly down Sasuke's throat. He began to moan loudly. He began to pick up the pack. Sasuke was moaning around him. He pulled out quickly and sat back. Sasuke was grinning he loved pleasing his mate. Naruto backed off him once more. He placed a pillow under Sasuke's head. Naruto went back to Sasuke's puckered hole. He circled the outside slowly. Sasuke was moaning. He slowly pressed the tip of his tongue into the hole. He was thrusting it in and out. He wrapped his hand around Sasuke's cock. His breath hitched and bucked his hips. Naruto shoved his tongue in as far as he could. He was slowly pumping Sasuke. With each pump he would curl his tongue and pull up stretching the hole. Naruto pressed one finger in along with his tongue. He was pulling up with his tongue and down with his finger. When Naruto deemed him stretched enough he pulled out two cock rings. He pushed his on without a second thought. He placed the other in his mouth and deep throated Sasuke. He tightened the ring around the base of his cock with his lips. He backed away to look at his mate. Sasuke had a sheen o sweat on his body. His bangs were stuck to his forehead. Sasuke was spread wide and free for Naruto. Naruto lubed him self up and let his manhood brush Sasuke's. He began to rock his hip pressing harshly into Sasuke's cock. Sasuke was moaning.  
"Naru... Ba... NARU.. please. Please get in me."  
Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and lifted him off the bed to meet his cock. Naruto lined his tip with Sasuke's entrance. He pressed the tip in.  
"Have you been a good boy?" Naruto thrusted to the hilt with suck force Sasuke screamed in pleasure. "I think you have." he pulled all the way out. He let his cock rib the cleft of his cheeks. "But baby. Were going to do this my way."  
"Just please... MORE."  
This time Naruto pressed in slowly. He pulled completely out. He gripped Sasuke tightly. He pressed just the head into Sasuke. He repeated this until Sasuke really began to beg. He the infused chakra into his thrust. He did not pick up speed, but he did begin to thrust to the hilt with force that was cracking the wall.  
"YES!.. NARU.. OHHH.. MY KAMI!Please. Please. Faster. AHHH PLEASE... NARU... FASTER!"  
Naruto complied. His picture frame fell from the wall. Plaster was falling from the walls. He was hitting his prostate with each thrust. He kept this up for twenty minutes. Sasuke was screaming for mercy.  
"BA... BABY.. PLEASE.. PLEA...AHHH PLEASE!. I.. I NEED... I NEED TO CUM.. NARUTO PLEASE! AAAHH PLEASE PLEA... PLEASE.. K... K... KAMI PLEASE. NARU. NEED. I. I NEED. AHH. CUM.. PLEASE LET ME."  
Naruto pulled out and removed his ring but continued to grip the base of his cock. He took a few deep breaths. He began to thrust into Sasuke with the same rhythm. He began to pump Sasuke's cock harshly. He pulled the ring away. Sasuke screamed "NARUTO KAMI!" as he came. Naruto thrust 4 more times and came deep in Sasuke. Naruto quickly untied Sasuke and pulled him into his chest. Sasuke was still shaking from his orgasm. Naruto slowly pulled Sasuke to his feet once he stoped shaking. They made their way to the shower. Sasuke could feel the cum dripping down his thighs. He utterly loved loved that feeling.  
Naruto tenderly washed his partner. When they exited the shower it was nearly time to leave to meet with the Hokage. Naruto made a quick breakfast knowing Sasuke had to leave soon. He would leave just after him. Sakura and Naruto had to be outside the office while Sasuke spoke to Tsunade. They had a mission right after Sasuke was reinstated. It was a simple mission to get back into the swing of things. Naruto was slightly nervous of how Sasuke would handle being back on the team. They all loved each other, but they never worked together the best. It was a simple escort mission, so things should go smoothly. Sasuke finished his tea and stood slowly. He was nervous. He would never admit it to anyone besides Naruto. He knew the village had not accepted him entirely. The ninja of the village did not trust him, so he did not think he would be welcomed on a team. He secretly wanted to work with Naruto and Sakura, but they were now Ambu. He would have to work up the ranks. He knew that, but he did not want to work with anyone else. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Naruto grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Sasuke leaned in and gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips. He turned and left for the Hokage tower. Naruto waited two minutes to leave. He met Sakura at the bottom of the stairs. They took their time getting to the Hokage tower. When they made it to the top of the stairs Sasuke had just shot the office door behind himself. Naruto guessed he had to calm himself before he entered. Naruto and Sakura covered their chakra and stood outside the door waiting to be called in. Tsunade knew they where there to begin with. They were both dressed in their Ambu gear. Sasuke had assumed Naruto had a mission today. Sasuke had never seen His mask. He assumed he would not wear the fox since everyone hated him for the fox. He had not seen Sakura in her gear either. Naruto and Sakura were standing outside he door listening for their time to enter. Sasuke stood before Tsunade. His face was cold and emotionless. He held his death glare. Tsunade cleared her throat and looked into his eyes.  
"You handled probation well, but you cannot go out on your own." She opened his file. "Now you never passed your exams." she sat back in her chair. "You will be placed with a team. They are Ambu to hopefully keep you in check."  
Naruto and Sakura slid into the room keeping to the shadows. Sasuke did not notice them enter the room.  
"They are both excellent ninja, and they should have no problem with your reputation."  
"Hokage-sama, are you sure it is a good idea. Most people do not.. like me?"  
"It is the only way Sasuke. Surely you understand that."  
"Hn."  
Naruto almost chuckled. They moved to stand behind the boy. His Kitsune mask had a shield he could see through so no one could see his eyes. Sakura's mask was blank. It had no design. She was a blank face in the crowd. Her eyes were also shielded. Tsunade gave a small smile when they got to be six inches behind Sasuke and he had yet to notice.  
"Your team will leave today on a simple escort mission. They have already been informed and they are waiting on you."  
"Who are they?"  
Naruto cleared his throat. Sasuke jumped not noticing the two Ambu standing behind him. They stood stock still. Sasuke was slightly embarrassed he had not noticed them.  
"Kitsune, Shadow. Welcome."  
Naruto waved his hand in welcome.  
Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now it will be a simple mission. There will no reason to go as Ambu."  
Naruto and Sakura stepped forward in front of Sasuke. They removed their masks. Sasuke could not see their faces. They removed their cloaks at the same time. In a flash Sasuke could see the broad shoulders of his mate with his long blonde hair in a braid down his back. The second Person was easily identified as Sakura. They stepped back in line with Sasuke who wore a smirk. Naruto flashed him a quick grin. Sakura winked at him. Sasuke realized they knew before no that he would be on their team, and they had not told him. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"It is a simple escort mission. Naruto has already been informed on all details as the captain. You will lead a person of importance from the village. There should be no issues. Now your mission is waiting at the gates. Dismissed."  
Naruto placed his hands on each and teleported the team to the gates. Sasuke momentarily forgot that Naruto could teleport within the village. Naruto grabbed his and turned him to face him. Naruto gave him an honest smile and squeezed his hand. A small boy walked up and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.  
"Kitsune nii-san!"  
"Ga-chan" Naruto placed his hand on his head.  
"Tsunade Ba-chan said I have to go back to dad's homeland. Pa's family doesn't like me. I told Ba-chan that I could stay with you, but she said you work to much so she won't allow it. But.. It's okay. The village needs my friend." He dropped his hand to his belly. "Saku-chan are you coining to?"  
She picked him up. "I sure am. This is our friend Sasuke he will be coming with us too."  
Gaaji looked Sasuke over. "Kitsune nii-san is raven-san nice?"  
Naruto and Sakura laughed. "He is nice once you get to know him."  
Sasuke smirked. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. What is your name?"  
Gaaji pushed off Sakura so he could stand infront of Sasuke. "I am Gaaji of the Leaf and Sand."  
He held his hand of for Sasuke to shake it. Sasuke gave a small smile and shook the boys hand. Gaji turned to grab Sakura's hand and the team left.


End file.
